New Beginnings
by let-me-tell-you-a-story22
Summary: They were silly kids. That's what Madara had said. But then why did Hashirama still think about those soft lips against his? Why did he still crave for more when he knew Madara had more important things to think about. Madara had his children and his Clan. Now they both had this village to think about and to protect at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thanks for reading! This story follows Madara and Hashirama as they create their childhood dream village and become closer along the way :) the ratings on this might go up depending on my mood on how graphic I want this to go.**

 **The first two chapters are not very in detail but who really wants to go into detail about childbirth? haha so please bear with me**

 **Please keep in mind I'm super dyslexic so if you see any errors or mistakes feel free to bring them up but nothing hateful just friendly advice :). Read and please make sure you review! reviews keep me motivated! feel free to review or pm me with your reviews.**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

* * *

"This doesn't feel right!" Sakura wailed, as another wave of pain flowed over her body. Her head collapsed down on the stack of pillows keeping her propped up and she shook it side to side, tears streaming down her cheeks, sweating beading on her forehead and making her hair stick to her face. Her light pink nightgown had been pushed up past her small bulging stomach so one of the old women in the room could push and press on the child inside. A blanket was thrown over her propped up knees to hide parts that didn't need to be seen. Sakura's mind was in overload. It was too early for this baby to come. As a joke, she liked to think of herself as an expert in the subject because of the four sons she's had prior. But as a medical ninja she had seen what happens to the infants who were born this early, she had never seen one that lived past a few hours.

Kneeling besides her head her second son, Itachi, with dark serious eyes but pink flushed cheeks, dabbed at the sweat on her forehead with a cool cloth. Her body was burning but why did she feel so cold. She looked up at Itachi and wanted to sob looking at his face. His lips twitched into a small smile trying to reassure her silently. This wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair that he was in here trying to comfort her. No young boy wanted to be there while his mother thrashed around and screamed giving birth.

"Mama! Mama! What's wrong?" Two small voices echoed from the other side of the door. Her youngest sons, Obito and Sasuke. Sakura's oldest son, Shisui jumped up from besides one of the older Clan women, they were preparing towels and hot water. In a flash Shisui was at the sliding door jamming it shut with a nearby broom. "It's okay!" He called trying to keep his voice light. "Don't worry! Just stay out there!"

"Mama's fine, Obito! Sasuke!" Sakura called trying to make her voice just as light as Shisui's but failed as the sharp pain made her voice crack and a sob bubbled up on her lips.

Her head collapsed back down on the pillow. "It's okay, Mother..." Itachi whispered to her. "You're doing good..."

"This is wrong," she cried. She looked up to one of the three Clan women who had come to help. They were old and frail but respected among the Uchiha Clan. Sakura only teased about being a birthing expert but these women were the real experts. Each of them had, had up to 10 children of their own and dozens of grandchildren. They had assisted in the birth of every single Uchiha child.

Their wrinkly faces were dark and stern. Each of them had their own job and they worked automatically after all their years of practice. Their long dark hair were tied up into high buns on the back of their heads and their blank sleeves of their robes were pushed up past their elbows, to anyone on the street they could be intimidating for little old women. Again the one pressed on Sakura's stomach and the pressure was almost unbearable. It was like she was trying to force the child inside her to make its way down.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut trying not to scream again. She had to be strong for her sons. It wasn't fair that her oldest sons had to be in here to see this and it wasn't fair that her poor little sons were stuck outside listening to her scream. Her mind didn't settle down as she silently did the math. Almost 4 months...this child was almost 4 months too early. She had just started to be able to feel it kick and move just a few weeks ago. Her last check up the baby had only been a pound. It hasn't grown that much since. It wouldn't live...It wouldn't be strong enough to live.

In between her legs she felt a rush of something hot and wet. "More towels, now!" The woman between her knees barked and red faced Shisui quickly handed her a stack of clean towels. She pulled away rags, drenched in hot red blood. Shisui's stomach turned but he had to be strong for his mother.

Wide green eyes looked up at Itachi. Sakura lifted a weak, shaky hand to stroke his thin cheek. "Where is your Father? Where's Madara? I need him, Itachi..." she whispered.

"Mother..." Itachi bit his lip. "He left earlier...A fought broke out between some members of the Clan and the Senju...He and Uncle Izuna went to resolve it..."

She blinked in surprise. Sakura hadn't known, Madara had left to fight. She thought that perhaps he and Izuna were off training in the woods like they always were. It had been late when she arrived back from her house rounds, checking up on her patients. By the time she cooked dinner and put the little ones to bed she had been exhausted but feeling this pain so she had called for the elder Clan women. It wasn't unusual for Madara to miss dinner and come home late. She was used to him crawling into bed beside her late night or even early morning. Panic bubbled in her chest.

"N-no!"

"We sent for him-" the woman at her stomach snipped. Her dark eyes flashed to Sakura's watery green eyes. These woman had lived their entire lives in war. Not only had they delivered children, but they had buried children. They have healed the wounded who came back from the battlefield weather man or child. None of them believed in sugar coating anything. It was better to know the full truth. "I will not lie that I have never seen a child this young survive. The Clan Leader will want to be here to say goodbye to his child."

Shisui's and Itachi's skin went cold and their stomachs knotted up. Sakura's heart pounded but she swallowed her sob. She had known. She just wished Madara would be here soon.

"Mama..." the little sobs outside the door were soft and pitiful.

* * *

"How long are we going to keep doing this, Madara?" Hashirama demanded. Their swords clashed together with a piercing metal screech. Both the warriors gritted their teeth, the pressure they both applied were equal keeping the swords locked together. Each of them not budging. Finally they both jumped back realizing the attempt was useless.

They both panted for air. Hashirama straighten from his defensive stance. He was exhausted. This constant battling was wearing on him. He was still a young man and if this continued he would look old and grey like this late father. Madara was looking the same way. Soon he would look like his father. Hashirama was tiered of this constant fighting over silly things that could be compromised a different way. Madara was his childhood friend, he wanted it to go back that way. "Madara..." Hashirama said slowly, lowering his sword. "I have seen your sons Shisui and Itachi on the battlefield before...Is that what you want? You want them to die young like our brothers have?"

The night breeze was cool across their skin. Madara growled at his childhood rival. "Shut up, Hashirama!"

"It must be painful-" Hashirama interrupted. "To send them into battle but I know you have no choice as a Clan Leader. You have to set an example to the others even if that means risking your own children...But that will mean in a few years you will also have to send your younger sons, Obito and Sasuke, right? And sources say you also have another on the way..."

"Shut. Up." Madara growled again darkly. His red eyes flashed in the darkness. The moonlight rested and shined off his messy black hair.

Hashirama shrugged sadly, closing his eyes. As if it were yesterday, he could see the two of them talking by the river. He could see Madara's hard crooked smile as they talked about their dream. It had been years since he has seen that smile. Things have changed dramatically for the worst. But Hashirama still held onto that childish dream no matter what. No matter how much his younger brother scolded him for it, no matter how many times the Clan elders had told him he was foolish. He wasn't letting the dream go. Especially not now. Not when his childhood friend was hurting. Though Madara's face never wavered from that hard look, Hashirama knew it must hurt him to send his children into battle. Those two boys were young, neither of them older than 10 yet. Madara had married young to a young woman he had been promised to since they were children. They had children only a few years apart. Hashirama had recognized Shisui on the battlefield at the age of 7. Shisui and Itachi were both highly skilled but it was too much danger for them to be out here with adults who have been fighting this war for years.

A village were children didn't have to die...That was their dream. A village where they could remain friends and live in peace. Memories of their childhood flashed in Hashirama's mind and he would do anything to be innocent, carefree kids again. To skip rocks with Madara, to train together...to lay in the soft grass besides each other again, their fingertips brushing against each other's while they gazed up at the clouds. Hashirama's stomach turned in longing.

"Enough day dreaming, Hashirama." Madara shouted across the space between them.

Hashirama looked up but someone over Madara's shoulder caught his eye.

"Madara! Clan Leader Madara!" The young man was shouting above the loud clanging metal of weapons and the shouts or groans of the wounded, waving his arms above his head. The young man, just in his teens weaved between the battles and the exhausted warriors running closer to them.

In a flash Hashirama's brother, Tobirama stood in front of the young man with his guard up ready to protect his brother. Not but a split second later Madara's brother, Izuna stood in between the two, protecting his Clans member. Tobirama gritted his teeth and glared at the shorter, long haired Uchiha's. Izuna smirked cockily.

Madara glanced over his shoulder but never dropped his guard.

The young man slowed to a jog behind Izuna still waving his arms. "Clan Leader Madara, my grandmother sent me! Your wife, Sakura, she's in labor!"

"Labor?" Izuna mumbled, looking at the Uchiha over his shoulder.

"It's too early for that." Madara sneered.

The young man nodded anxiously his short black hair in disarray. "Yes, sir! I know. That's why you must come right away!"

"Are you sure?" Izuna demanded.

"Yes! Please, you have to come now!"

Hashirama looked into Madara's face trying to read past that hard expression. He knew it was to early for this child to be born, it had only been a few months. His own heart tugged for his friend. Finally Hashirama looked up and around at the battlefield. Everyone was exhausted this battle had gone way into the night. Equal amounts of Uchiha and Senju lay on the ground, wounded or exhausted. There were no casualties tonight and he planned on keeping it that way. It was time to abandon this battle.

Hashirama dropped his sword, letting it clang to the rock below and he raised his long arms into the air. "We surrender this battle. Go to your wife, Madara. Let both Uchiha and Senju collect their wounded in peace and part from here."

"Elder brother!" Tobirama shouted but his brother shot him a burning glare. Grudgingly Tobirama looked back to his rival Izuna and glowered dropping his own sword.

Izuna snickered and lowered his own sword, his red eyes still shining reading any surprise attack Tobirama had planned.

"Clan Leader Madara!" The young grandson called again when the warrior didn't move from his position.

"Madara..." Hashirama said seriously. "Go. But remember it doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to send those children to their death."

Finally Madara straightened shaking his head. "When are you going to grow up, Hashirama? It can never be like that."

He turned swiftly, his long hair whipping back he brushed past his younger brother and the two followed the young man off the battlefield.

Hashirama hung his head, breathing heavily. Madara...He mouthed a prayer for his friend and his family.

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

 **PLease make sure you read and review! let me know whatcha think and if you have any ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

 **Please make sure you read and review let me know whatcha think and if you have any ideas! Reviews keep me motivated!**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

* * *

"Papa! Uncle Izuna!" Obito and Sasuke shouted as the two warriors appeared out of the trees into the yard of Madara's small home. The two toddlers sat outside on the step. Obito was holding little Sasuke at his side both their eyes were red and swollen from tears. Sasuke's little fists rubbed his eyes. Shisui had shooed them out to the step so they couldn't hear their mother crying inside.

Both the little black haired boys jumped off the steps and ran towards the men. They were both in short black pants and sleeveless black tops, their pajamas. Their little feet were barefoot in the soft grass. They threw themselves at their father, holding onto his dark robes. Madara grunted in surprise and laid a heavy hand on both of their wild haired heads. Sasuke hid his face into his father's leg his hands trembling as he grasped the fabric. Obito looked up at his father. "Papa, Mama's hurt! She's keeps screaming and crying! What's going on?" He cried.

Madara darkened, his heart was racing. He looked down at his son's red face but couldn't reply to his question.

Besides him Izuna frowned and bent down to a knee, grasping both of his nephew's wrists he pulled them away from his brother and pulled them into his sides, throwing an arm over both their shoulders. "Hey, hey, stop crying, okay? Everything's going to be alright. But your Father needs to go inside right now, so stay out here with me, okay?"

"But what's happening?" Obito demanded just as Sasuke wailed. "I want Mama!"

Izuna hauled both the little boys up on his hips. Sasuke threw his little arms around his uncle's neck and Obito bit his trembling lower lip. Izuna smiled softly. "Ninja don't cry, remember? You two have to stay strong."

Izuna nodded at his older brother in reassurance and Madara nodded once disappearing into the house. Izuna moved back to the step outside the house, holding both of the boys on his lap. They held onto their uncle as he talked to them softly, explaining to them what was happening to their mother inside.

Madara dropped his sword and all weapons outside the home before entering. Then he quickly moved through the long hallways and ripped the jammed sliding door open causing the broom Shisui had jammed the door with to shatter into splinters. The Clan women were too busy to bother looking up at Madara when he stood in the doorway taking in the sight. Itachi was stroking his mother's hair, his face white with pain as she squeezed his hand so hand that it could break at any moment. Shisui held his mother's other hand and pressed into his mother's stomach like the old woman had instructed him to. They both looked up with wide eyes as their father entered.

Weakly Sakura opened her green eyes and looked up at her husband as he silently walked in, sliding the door shut behind him and taking Itachi's place at her head. "Madara..." she whimpered weakly, tears rolling down her cheek. She was pale and weak now, her grip was strong but nothing what it had been when she gave birth to their sons. Each of those times she had been powerful enough to break Madara's large hand. This time she was only powerful enough to almost break Itachi's slender hand. Her eyes met his and they stared at each other for a long moment. Madara shifted his wife so he could swing his knees around onto either side of her so she lay in between his legs, her torso supported by his chest. Her head lay on his chest while he stroked her hair, breathing in her scent. Itachi sat on his knees and he and Shisui used both their hands to press on their mother. They both couldn't make eye contact with their parents anymore, they both understood the silence and it scared them.

"I'm sorry, Madara..." Sakura whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he grunted, his throat was tight but he couldn't show weakness now.

"I...failed..."

"No. You didn't."

"It won't live, Madara! -"

"The child is in distress you need to push now, Sakura!" the woman between her legs instructed and pain started to overcome her again.

She cried loudly and whipped her head from side to side. "I can't! I can't!"

"Yes, you can," Madara murmured into her ear, stroking back her long pink hair. "Push, Saukra."

His murmur sent chills down her spine and she gritted her teeth, screeching as she contracted her muscles. More hot liquid gushed down her legs and she sobbed as the woman tossed more bloody rags into a bucket. How much blood had she lost? Was the baby even still alive?

"Blue..." one woman muttered from over the other's shoulder. She was prepared with clean towels. All their faces were serious.

"Cord is wrapped around its neck..." another grumbled.

"That pink hair..." another grinned.

The elder Clan women were never very sensitive. Sakura always hated how they would mutter to each other like they were the only ones in the room. But the last comment gave her hope. Pink hair? All her sons had Madara's hair and eyes, none of them resembled her. Could this one be different?

She lay her head back on her husband's wide chest defeated. When she looked up at him, she could see the small cuts and dirt that covered his face from battle. His large warm hands were the same.

"It can't breathe, Sakura. Push again, harder! Make these your last three pushes!" The woman shouted.

Sakura panted for air, her body feeling so weak and cold already. Shisui and Itachi looked up at their mother. "You can do it, Mother..." Shisui encouraged softly. "Only three more."

Madara pressed his lips to the side of her head pausing for a moment to take in the smell of flowers from her hair. He was worried himself what would happen after three pushes. In his hand, Sakura's grip was becoming weak and her face had no color left. His lips moved to her ear. "Three more and that pretty baby will be in your arms. Push, Sakura..."

With all the last of the energy she had she pushed, straining every muscle in her body. The pressure in Madara's hand came back hard enough he felt the bones of his hand buckle threatening to snap. He hid a proud grin in his wife's hair. This last push would finish the job. He looked up when he heard the women start to mutter again. Sakura collapsed into his chest sobbing in exhaustion.

Madara stroked back the strains of sweaty hair stuck to his wife's forehead. "Good girl, Sakura, good girl...it's over."

"A girl."

"She's not breathing."

"Sakura's lost to much blood."

"You, Shisui- more hot water and towels now!"

Madara's dark eyes followed every movement in the room. Shisui jumped to his feet and out of the room in a flash. Itachi followed every order that was given to him by the women. One remained in between Sakura's knees, tossing more bloody rags. Her hands were covered in blood. The other two were huddled together. They rubbed down something tiny in a woman's hands, roughly, cleaning all the blood off. Finally they lifted the cloth. A tiny pink haired baby girl was being held in the palm of one of the old woman's hand. Her pale skin was tinted blue from the lack of oxygen but that isn't what frightened Madara the most. She was so tiny. Too tiny. There was no way... he looked away as the woman started to rub and smack the child's back roughly trying to create blood flow and get a reaction. Several minutes past with no luck. The girl didn't cry. The girl was dead.

Sakura opened her eyes hazily and looked around. "Madara? Where is she? Why can't I hear her?"

Madara didn't respond but pressed his lips into the side of her head again.

"Madara?" Sakura called again desperately.

Shisui skidded back into the room with a bucket of hot water and an armful of fresh towels. Just as he did the tiny infant in the old woman's palm let out a high pitched shrill. The room went silent. All eyes were on the tiny baby. The blue tint discoloring the pale skin was slowly fading and red flush was replacing it. Her cry was shrill but weak. She still had many long hours ahead of her.

Sakura began to sob uncontrollably.

"She's beautiful. You did such a good job, Sakura, she's so pretty." Madara whispered to her, kissing her hair.

The woman who held the child wrapped her loosely in a blanket that Shisui brought and then crossed the room. Sakura reached for the baby in the woman's arms with her own weak, shaking arms. The old woman shot Madara a stern glare and he reached out supporting Sakura's arms as she created a cradle. Slowly the woman lowered the infant into their arms and stepped back. Up close the child was perfection. Such smooth, soft skin, round cheeks, dark full eyelashes and wisps of pink hair on top of her small head. If Madara hadn't seen the old woman put the child in his arms he wouldn't have believed anything was there. He didn't feel a thing. The child couldn't have been over 2lbs. So small that it could fit in the palm of his hand. Her little perfect fingers couldn't even wrap around Sakura's slender finger.

"My baby...my pretty baby girl..." Sakura cooed while she cried. She stroked the round cheeks, the soft patch of hair. "My strong, pretty Ayla..."

"Ayla?" Shisui and Itachi asked from the far end of the room while they watched their mother.

Saukra nodded slowly. "I've had that name picked out since I was pregnant with you, Shisui." She smiled softly. "But then I had four strong boys...now I finally have my strong girl."

The two older boys smiled and continued to help the woman as they started to clean up the dirty rags. In Madara's arms, he could feel Sakura's hot skin, become cold. Her hands shook, becoming too weak to hold the light baby. He shifted the weight so he held the child in one arm. Sakura's eyelids were becoming heavy. "Sakura..." Madara grumbled in concern.

Her breathing was labored, she looked up at those dark eyes and that stern face she loved so much. "I'm sorry, Madara...I love you...I love all of you...Our precious sons...our precious daughter...I'm sorry..."

"Sakura," he growled again. "Stop."

Shisui moved forward and Madara pressed his one armed cradle into his son's narrow chest. Shisui wrapped his arms carefully around the baby, but he stared at his parents wide eyed. Madara shook Sakura slightly. "Sakura, keep your eyes open," he grumbled.

"She's lost a lot of blood," the woman between Sakura's knees folded the blanket down over her legs. "There is nothing I can do, Madara..."

Madara glared at the woman even though he knew that she had done all she could do. It wasn't her fault. He looked down at his fragile, pale wife. They had grown up together, she was his oldest friend. She accepted him through everything. All his bad moods, all the times he left her alone to train or to fight. He knew he wasn't a great husband. He knew he wouldn't be a great father without her. There was no way he could raise five children on his own. Smiling softly she lifted her weak hand. She always knew what he was thinking, even though all his unreadable expressions, she always knew. It had always been like that. Even as a child when he would sit motionless and expressionless in a tree, grieving over his lost brothers, she would know exactly what he was thinking. She knew the exact hurt he felt.

"You are a great Father," she whispered, stroking his cheek. "Do not think of yourself so harshly. You are a great husband. I love you. I have always loved you..."

He grasped her thin wrist and brought her palm to his lips. "I love you too..." he murmured into her palm. Then he pressed his lips softly to her pale ones. She kissed him back for a moment, her lips soon becoming still and her body becoming limp on his chest.

Madara's heart pounded painfully in his chest and his stomach ached as it twisted into a tight knot. His hands were trembling but he tried to keep them still. He traced her cheek, her lips, down her thin throat. His dark long hair hung around them like a curtain. It would be shameful for his sons to see him this way now. Tears stung his eyes but it had been years since he last cried. He refused to cry now. He had to be strong. Still a young man he was the leader of the Uchiha clan, a father to five children...and now a widower.

Itachi collapsed to his knees in the corner of the room, his thin frame shaking uncontrollably. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks and he placed his hand over his mouth to muffle any sobs. Shisui's body felt numb and clumsy as he walked to his brother's side still holding the tiny pink haired baby. He fell to his knees besides Itachi, unable to tear his eyes from his baby sister in his arms. She looked like mother. Ayla had stopped crying, but her breathing was ragged, her tiny chest rising and falling exposing her ribs and all her little bones inside. So fragile, so tiny, so vulnerable. He wished he could help her somehow but he didn't know how. Staring at her helped slow his heart rate. Just looking at her helped keep him calm enough so that he could comfort his brother. Shisui threw an arm around Itachi and kissed the top of his head. Itachi lay his head on Shisui's shoulder, gritting his teeth trying to hold back his tears. But it hurt. It hurt so badly.

* * *

"Tonight will be the night to strike!" One of the Senju leaders hissed to the small group of leaders gathered around the table. He pounded his fist against the table causing the glasses of alcohol to rattle. "Madara Uchiha is weak right now, he is distracted. His brother, Izuna, is distracted as well. They won't be able to properly command their shinobi."

The other men gathered at the table started to whisper to each other. Tobirama raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest in thought.

Hashirama leaned forward, his long silky brown hair falling over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

The dark haired man grinned evilly. "Madara's wife died in child birth last night. She left a weak, sick brat behind. Madara and Izuna are distracted with all of those children. Perfect time for us to strike. Start with his oldest two brats weaken them even more."

Several others at the table chuckled and an uproar of ideas started to make their way around the round table. Hashirama went cold. His heart ached for his friend. He stared at the shined wooden table in front of him, he needed to go to Madara. He needed to see Madara tonight.

Besides him Tobirama glanced at his brother but then looked at the informant. "Madara had another son?" He feared that sharingan. Madara's sharingan was strong, this pain would only make it stronger. His two oldest sons already processed the visual prowless, he feared the younger three following in their father's footsteps.

The informant shook his head. "No. A daughter. They say she's sick. It was a surprised she lived through the night, they don't think she will live much longer."

Hashirama's heart sunk even more. A girl. A little girl. He couldn't image the pain Madara was feeling now, he could hardly stand just thinking about it. Why did it have to be this way? Why did his friend have to go through this alone! Hashirama didn't know what he could do to help, but there was always something.

Around the table his Clan members were discussing ways of kidnaping Madara's sons. They discussed making Madara watch while they killed his boys. Hashirama was never easily angered but anger bubbled up inside in now. He slammed his large fists into the table creating splintered holes. His eyes burned with fury. "No! We leave the Uchiha in peace for the night! No one better not even threaten an Uchiha!"

"Why not, Hashirama?!" Another member leaned forward.

Tobirama darkened and looked at his brother. After all these years and after all the battles, his older brother was still so soft on Madara Uchiha. His older brother was still so in love with their Clans rival. Madara had moved on from their silly childhood friendship but Tobirama knew Hashirama couldn't. "Elder brother," he grumbled. "This will only make Madara stronger, we must eliminate-"

"Then I will become stronger too, to be able to fight him, Tobirama!" Hashirama shouted and shot him a dark glare. Tobirama blinked in shock. His older brother was always so happy and caring, he had never once raised his voice to him.

Hashirama turned his glare to his fellow Clans members at the table. "We have all lost family! Let the Uchiha grieve in peace!" He shouted and the table of men went quiet. Hashirama shook his head trying to clear this thoughts. It wasn't just Madara fogging his thoughts right now. Both Uchiha and Senju Clans were struggling. Several members were sick and food was sparse due to supplies being sabotaged by either Clan. Finally Hashirama looked back up and around the table. "It's time to end this madness."

* * *

"It's a miracle she's lived this long..." the oldest Clan healer mumbled. She swaddled the tiny, crying infant back in the soft blanket and looked up at the blanked faced father.

Madara looked from the baby to the woman slowly. His face blank and his eyes vacant. They had buried Sakura's body that morning. It was late for the old woman to be running house calls but this was the first time in days Madara and Izuna had been able to get Obito and Sasuke to bed. Everyone was exhausted, especially the littles ones. They had cried until their little bodies ached. Madara suspected they would sleep for a long time now to recover.

Crickets chirped calmly in the night. The old woman lifted the small child and handed her back to her father. "I don't know what is keeping her alive. I've never seen an infant this small live. She's weak, her heart beat and her breathing are still erratic but dramatically better than what it was when she was first born...Perhaps she will grow stronger...There is nothing else I can do." She explained slowly, gathering her medical tools back into her large handbag.

In Madara's arms Ayla's soft, weak cries subsided. She settled into the crook of his arm, her heavy little eyelids closing. Her dark eyelashes resting on the round pink cheeks and her pink lips parting into a soft O. He sighed looking back up to the woman. Out of the three women, she had the most compassion. Her wrinkly hand reached out to stroke Ayla's soft cheek. She looked up at him with dark eyes. "I'm sorry, Madara..."

"Thank you." He grunted in response. How many times had he heard that in the past few days? It was starting to irritate him. What was the point of being sorry? There was nothing anyone could do. His wife was dead. His sons motherless and this poor baby girl was barely hanging onto her life. He was beginning to hate the phrase.

The black haired woman smiled sadly, picking up her bag she made her leave down the warn path through the woods. Their home was secluded from the other Uchiha homes, in hope that their family could have some privacy but since Madara became the Clan leader that ended up not being the case. Many paths through the thick trees lead into the yard of the home.

He sighed heavily once the woman was out of sight. Ayla's poor little body shuttered as she tried to catch a shaky breath. Madara frowned holding the girl in his hands in front of him, it was hard to watch her smooth face pinch in pain and her little frame shutter for air. Carefully he stroked the soft pink hair on her head with his thumb.

"Father?" Madara looked over his shoulder to see Shisui and Itachi standing behind him at the open sliding door that led into the kitchen. Itachi held a small tray that held Sakura's favorite blue teapot and her favorite teacups. Both the boys looked exhausted. Shisui's hair stuck out in a million directions and Itachi's hair hung loose around his face. Both young faces had dark bruise-like bags underneath their eyes. They had been good older brothers the past could days, taking care of the little ones while Madara or Izuna handled more adult business. The two boys were only 9 and 7 years old but so mature for their age. Shisui and Itachi had always helped their mother no matter what the task was. During training with Madara the boys had improved by leaps and bounds. From clumsy toddlers to strong shinobi. Shisui had unlocked the sharingan and was strong enough to hold his own on the battlefield by the time he was 6. Itachi was right on his heels joining on the battlefield after he turned 6 as well. His sharingan didn't unlock until a few nights ago as he cried bloody tears for his mother.

"Tea, Father?" Itachi asked softly, holding out the tray. It was late. The boys should have been in bed with the others. Izuna had fallen asleep in the guest bedroom as soon as the younger two boys were asleep.

Madara nodded once and the two stepped forward coming to sit at either of his sides. Itachi poured them all steaming cups.

"What did the old lady have to say?" Shisui asked as he swung his legs off the stairs. He was trying to keep his tone light to ease the tension that was radiating off their father.

"She's better than what she was...There is no telling what will happen now..."

"Maybe that's a good thing, Father..." Itachi offered slowly. But his father didn't seem sold on the idea. He didn't know how to care for a sick child. If he could make her pain stop, he would. He would do anything to make this poor little girl breathe easier. Holding her was the only thing he could do and it killed him that he couldn't do more.

Shisui grinned crookedly, looking into his Father's cups hands at his baby sister. "I think she's stronger than what everyone keeps saying."

The older Uchiha glanced at his happy go-lucky son. Shisui grew up fast but he never lost the ability to have hope in hopeless situations. Madara couldn't help but to crack a small smirk. "Perhaps..."

For a long time they sat in silence enjoying the cool breeze of the summer night and siping their tea. Glancing at the two from the corners of his eyes Madara could see the two of them fighting sleep. Shisui swayed back and forth as sleep tried to pull him under and Itachi's eyelids stayed closed longer each time.

"Boys," Madara finally grunted. "Go to bed. There is a meeting with the Senju in the morning. You will need to be alert."

Shisui blinked rapidly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "You need to sleep too, Father.

"I will."

"We don't want to leave Ayla..." Itachi mumbled sadly.

"The girl will be fine."

"Father!" Shisui jumped down the stairs to stand in front of his father who sat cross legged with the child in his hands. His face was pinched up in anger and sadness. Madara stared at him through narrow eyes. Shisui knew better than to raise his voice to their Father or to not show respect. Shisui balled up his fists. "Ayla. It's been four days and Ayla is still alive, Father! She's our baby sister and your daughter. But you haven't even called her by her real name yet. You've only called her 'girl'. Since we were born you have called all of us 'your sons'! Why won't you call Ayla your daughter?"

Itachi bit his lip and looked down to avoid eye contact with his Father, though he had felt the same way too. Though their Father had held Ayla frequently, he wouldn't address her by her name. It was sending the wrong message to the two younger brothers. Hot-headed little Obito always held onto Father's every word and action. He had been starting to call Ayla, 'girl' or saying she wasn't his sister.

Shisui and Itachi knew Ayla wasn't going anywhere. They fully believed that Ayla would survive. It would be a hard journey but they were going to do anything in their power to help their baby sister. They would protect her with their lives.

In his hands, Ayla coughed and sputtered, her body tiny body wrenching. Shisui and Itachi's winced at the sound and looked down at her sadly. Madara frowned looking down at her face pinched up in pain. Softly he brushed her wrinkled forehead with his thumb. This was the reason he never called the girl, his. It was too painful. He had just lost Sakura and at any moment he would loose this beautiful baby girl. In the back of his mind he wished that Sakura never named her. Knowing the child's name was going to make burying her more difficult. Slowly her poor breathing evened out and he shifted her weight to hold her in the crook of his arm.

He looked up at Shisui, who still stood in front of him waiting for an answer. "Your both good big brothers, you know that, Shisui, Itachi?" The two boys blinked in surprise and looked up at their Father. His hard face was softer. He sighed heavily. "I know her name is Ayla. Your mother has been obsessed with that name for years. My daughter is beautiful and strong like her mother but she's also very sick..." he paused his throat feeling tight.

Both his older sons bit their lips and hung their heads, understanding what he was trying to say.

"Go to bed, boys. It's still our job to protect this family and our Clan."

"Yes, sir." They echoed sadly.

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

 **Thank you for reading chapter 3 on its way! Please make sure you read and review let me know whatcha think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **For anyone who has any confusion this will eventually be a MadaraXHashirama story. I know some people don't like Sakura but I mostly used her for her looks for Ayla. You can't lie she was a cutie when she was little, wasn't she :)**

 **This chapter is kinda short and choppy because I'm not great at fight scenes and we all know what happened during the last Uchiha vs Senju fight,**

 **Please make sure you read and review! please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas or helpful tips. reviews keep me motivated!**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

* * *

"You're going to have to stay still, Obito, no training or climbing trees, got it?" Shisui was instructing as he secured the cloth sling to the 5 year olds shoulders and across his chest. Wild haired Obito stuck his tongue in his cheek in a pout and looked up at his oldest brother. He didn't understand why he couldn't go with them to the battlefield. Shisui and Itachi both joined the battle at 6 years old and he would be 6 soon. Though Father told him he wasn't ready. But still it wasn't fair that he was stuck babysitting 3 year old Sasuke and now this new baby sister of his. She looked like his mother but she was so tiny and sick that this would be the first time that anyone had let him hold her on his own. Before he or Sasuke could only hold her if Father or Uncle Izuna held them in their laps or had their arms wrapped around theirs. Father didn't talk a lot about his new sister much but he was almost always holding her. Obito and Sasuke couldn't tell what Father thought about her.

When Obito had learned about his mother, he didn't know how to feel. Their Father had allowed the two young boys to say goodbye to their mother. When he led them into the room, it was scary to see their mother cold and pale laying there. She was beautiful even in death, just like always. Her long pink hair was draped around her head, a blanket pulled up over her and her hands were rested in her stomach. Both boys had sobbed as Father allowed them to kiss their mothers forehead and hug her one last time. When the witch healers, as Obito liked to call them, asked if they wanted to see their new sister Obito refused. He hated Ayla for being born early. He hated that his mom had to die for her. Uncle Izuna had punished him for thinking that way. He and his older brothers had explained to Obito and Sasuke that mother would have gladly died for any of them, weather in battle or in child birth.

Shisui looked Obito sternly in the eye when he didn't reply. "I'm serious, Obito, you need to be careful with Ayla."

Hot- headed Obito rolled his eyes. He felt like a girl with the baby carrier on. "Why can't I go and fight?" He demanded. "I can show off my amazing fireball jutsu!"

Shisui cracked a small smirk. Obito's fireball jutsu could defiantly use some work but for a 5 year old he was defiantly good at throwing shurikens. He stood straight and adjusted his sword strapped to his back and then patted his little brother's head. "Maybe next time. Right now you have a super serious job to do. Being a big brother is hard work!"

"Sasuke's not that hard. All he wants to do is play so taking care of him is easy." Obito shrugged.

Shisui frowned. "Yeah, but Ayla is fragile, you have to be careful with her."

Obito weaved his fingers behind his head like a headrest and then kicked the dirt. "Fine..."

"The Elder Clan women will be by later to check up on you three if this goes too late...So make sure you're good for them..." Shisui continued, putting his hands on his hips. Both Shisui and Itachi were always strict with Obito. Since the time he could walk or talk he has always been getting into trouble or saying the wrong things. He wouldn't be a good shinobi if he kept acting that way, his brother's did everything they could trying to get him to grow up and take more responsibility.

Obito looked across the courtyard to the far end where all the Clan shinobi stood. They were all hissing to each other and making sure all their weapons were in place. Several clan leaders were gathered around Father asking questions. Father stood unmoving and un-phased by every demanding question that was asked. He held Ayla in the crook of one arm like always, his face was hard. Uncle Izuna stood beside him answering the questions his Father wouldn't answer. Out of all the shinobi going to fight, Shisui and Itachi were the youngest and the youngest to process the sharingan. Even some of the adults, no matter how strong, didn't process the sharingan. They all looked so strong and so intimidating, Obito longed to join them one day.

"Faster, Itachi, faster!" Sasuke crowed one arm wrapped around Itachi's neck the other fist punched up into the air.

Itachi adjusted Sasuke on his back and ran through the yard in a flash coming to a skidding halt in front of Obito and Shisui. Sasuke giggled uncontrollably hugging Itachi from behind. Itachi smiled softly and Shisui laughed, plucking Sasuke off Itachi's back and setting him on his feet next to Obito.

Shisui took a knee and pushed Sasuke's long bangs out of his face then tickled his sides. "You need to behave too."

Sasuke giggled and nodded. "But as soon as you guys come back we can play, right?"

"Of course, Sasuke," Itachi patted his head. "As long as both of you behave and take care of baby sister."

Sasuke nodded eagerly and Obito rolled his eyes.

Madara and Izuna moved back to the boys now, the other Uchiha turning to leave towards the meeting place. They would catch up to them. Izuna smiled widely at his two youngest nephews ruffling their hair when he reached them. "That sling fits you, Obito!" He teased.

Obito ducked out underneath his uncle. He glared up at him and his Father. "This makes me look like a girl! Only girls wear these!"

"That's not true, Obito," Shisui crossed his arms. "Itachi and I both carried you and Sasuke in one of those."

"I used to carry your uncle in one when he was a child," Madara grumbled, shooting a glare at his hot tempered boy. Ayla was soundly asleep in his arms, for once her breathing was light, and he hoped it would stay that way while he was gone. None of the women within the Clan wanted to watch over Ayla while he was away. They all cooed over how cute she was and how sorry they were that she was sick. But none of them wanted to be responsible for the sick infant. It annoyed Madara.

Being careful not to wake her, he shifted the pink haired girl in his arms. Obito stood very still as Madara took a knee and laid Ayla in the cradle of the sling. Then he slowly took his son's arms underneath the fabric to reinforce the cradle. "Promise me you'll be careful, Obito." He said sternly looking into his son's dark eyes.

Obito's pout slid from his face, he nodded seriously. "Yes, Father."

"You will be back soon, Papa, right?" Sasuke asked nervously, his hands behind his back as he looked at the ground kicking the dirt. This was the first time in days he had been feeling better and not sobbing over his mother. But it always made him sad to see his family leave to fight. He knew one day he would be a strong shinobi like his Father but until then all he could do was worry.

Madara looked at young Sasuke and laid a hand on his head. "Yes. This will not take long. Until then both of you take care and protect Ayla, understood?"

"Yes, Father!" They echoed.

Madara smirked, ruffling each boy's hair and then standing up. "We must go," he addressed the others and they nodded. They left leaving the two young boys behind in the courtyard. Sasuke waved his little arm as they left, his lower lip quivering. Shisui and Itachi gave him a crooked smile waving back to him. Obito huffed as they turned their backs and disappeared. With one hand supporting the cradle of the sling, he grabbed Sasuke's hand with the other and half dragged him back towards their home.

* * *

"You got my peace letter then, Madara," Hashirama sighed in relief as Madara stepped forth from the group of Uchiha shinobi. Hashirama stood straight and unarmed, a soft smile on his face when he saw his friend. Growing up Hashirama learned how to read past that unreadable face, he could see Madara was exhausted. If they did fight it wouldn't be fair. He hoped that there would be no fighting today, he hoped that today would be the day that both Senju and Uchiha set aside their differences and joined forces. Before approaching the meeting site, Hashirama had ordered all his Senju shinobi to approach in peace with no weapons out. The Uchiha were all armed though and ready for a fight.

Of course like always Hashirama spotted Madara's younger brother Izuna, and his two sons Shisui and Itachi closest to him. They too looked exhausted. Shisui and Itachi stood close together, Shisui slightly in front of sword already bared. Itachi stood behind him, his dark eyes now sporting a dark red. Behind Hashirama, Tobirama saw the change in the boy too and grumbled under his breath.

Madara glared at his rival. "I have no interest in making peace, Hashirama. Senju spies have been sneaking around our homes the past few days. We both know each Clan is short on supplies, I cannot have Senju stealing what little we have."

Hashirama darkened slightly and shot a fast glare over his shoulder. He had told his shinobi that anyone caught near the Uchiha would be severely punished. Quickly he regained his composure and looked back with a smile. "I hear congratulations are in order, Madara! A daughter! That must be very exciting!"

Older men from both Senju and Uchiha Clans started to grumble, which gave Hashirama the sense that raising daughters wasn't as exciting as it sounded. He chuckled nervously and then became serious again. "I am sorry about the spies. That was not my intentions, the Uchiha were supposed to be left alone. I'm sorry about Sakura, she was-"

"I've heard enough of that-" Madara growled darkly shaking his head. "I didn't come here to listen to you jabber, Hashirama. I came here to settle the conflict between Uchiha and Senju once in for all."

"That's what I want as well! But peacefully! We don't have to continue this fight."

"The only way a conflict can be solved is battle," Izuna huffed, his red eyes locked on Tobirama's every move.

Tobirama's glared at Izuna his fingers twitching, eager to grab his sword. "If that is what you want..."

Hashirama stepped in between the two's locked glares. "Things can be solved peacefully! Madara, this has been a rough week for you-"

"I told you I've heard enough of the pity, Hashirama!" Madara growled and clasped his hands together.

Both Clans tensed and the Senju revealed their weapons. Whenever Shisui and Itachi were on the battlefield Hashirama would order his shinobi to leave them alone if at all possible. But now Hashirama worried that his fellow clan members would go straight for the young boys now just to further distract Madara. Hashirama gritted his teeth no matter what happened in the battle, he would protect those boys. Even if it distracted him from his own opponent.

* * *

The battle lasted all day. Everyone was exhausted as the sun started to set over the valley. Madara fell to the stone in exhaustion, he didn't have any chakra left to even more. Hashirama fell to his knees besides him, panting for air. Weakly he lifted his head and only saw the bodies of exhausted shinobi around them. Most of them had worn out far earlier than the two Clan leaders had. They lay on the ground, trying to recover their chakra. Izuna and Tobirama were the two closest to himself and Madara. They would fall to their knees to catch their breath and then both stand again and attempt to fight each other again. Their efforts were useless and their swords just weakly clashed together.

Behind them Shisui was on his knees with Itachi's head in his lap. He stroked back Itachi's long hair, speaking to him softly. Itachi was wounded but not mortally. He was holding pressure on his bleeding leg.

"It's over, Madara..." Hashirama panted. "Let's end this now. Your Clan is exhausted, my Clan is exhausted. Your son, Itachi is hurt. It's time to this meaningless fighting. We can go back to skipping rocks like we used to."

Madara glared up at him. "You're never going to grow up, are you?"

Hashirama sighed, hanging his head.

Across the valley three Senju shinobi jumped up off of the ground and darted forward. Two of them grabbed Shisui and Itachi ripping them apart from each other and pinning them onto their stomachs on the rock, trapping their arms behind their backs. The young Uchiha's started shouting attempting to fight back against the sudden attack but they were both to weak. Tobirama stood as the last shinobi appeared above Izuna who was on his knees. Before Izuna could react the man kicked him squarely in the chest knocking the air out of him and causing him to fall onto his back. The Senju stepped on the Uchiha's chest, preventing him from getting back up. Before Hashirama knew what was happening, Tobirama stood beside him, his long sword in hand he glared down at Madara.

"Father!" Shisui and Itachi cried kicking and struggling against the men that held onto them.

"Madara!" Izuna shouted from the ground, trying to sit up but a Senju shinobi kept him on the ground. He grunted and glared up at the man, but he was all out of chakra he didn't have any energy to try to fight him.

"You're finished, Madara," Tobirama hissed, lifting his sword into the air.

Madara just stared up at Tobirama's sword. He accepted his fate.

Anger and fear welled up inside Hashirama's chest. He had never been more disappointed in his younger brother than in the past few days. Tobirama had been so irrational towards the Uchiha. Since learning of Sakura's death, Tobirama had only encouraged the others of their plans to destroy Madara's family and the rest of the clan. He feared that their sharingan would grow in strength over that tragedy. Since they were children Tobirama had been the more level headed of all his siblings but Hashirama could remember listening to him rant about change. How he believed grown-ups were wrong and that things didn't have to be the way they were. He didn't have Hashirama's wild, elaborate dream of a peaceful village like something out of a children's story. But he did believe in the idea of a village where Clans could set aside their differences and work together.

Hashirama also feared never seeing Madara's hard crooked smile ever again. With what little strength he had the ground rumbled beneath them and Hashirama glared up at his younger brother. "Tobirama! Don't you dare touch him!" He growled darkly.

Tobirama's breath caught and Madara's dark eyes moved from the light shining off the swords sharp edge to his rival. Hashirama's eyes were dark nearly black. Madara had never seen him this way.

"Father!" The young boys screamed again.

Madara's eyes wondered to his sons pinned to the ground then back to Hashirama. "So what now, Hashirama? Are you going to kill me in front of my sons?"

Hashirama shot a glare at Madara for saying such things and then shot a glare at the shinobi that had helped Tobirama make his move. "Get off of them!" He shouted.

"Brother..." Tobirama growled, as he lowered his sword.

That earned him another dark glare. "Izuna is weakened and they are children, Tobirama."

Tobirama swallowed his words. Hesitantly the Senju shinobi released the Uchiha and backed several paces away, still ready to strike if need be. Shisui crawled to Itachi, quickly looking him over for any further injury. Itachi ignored him just staring wide eyed at their Father.

Izuna forced himself up onto his elbows.

Hashirama looked down at his friend. "What is your daughter's name, Madara?"

Madara blinked in shock but didn't reply. Hashirama played these mind games with him ever since they were children. He couldn't stand it. Why did he need to know her name? That name was for Sakura and his family.

When he didn't reply Hashirama stood slowly stripping his heavy armor as he continued. "Do you want her or Obito or Sasuke to lose their Father? Or to lose their only Uncle or older brothers? They are home now probably worried sick. It doesn't have to be that way. They wouldn't have to worry about loosening their loved ones. Things can change."

Everyone on the battlefield stared at the tall long haired man as he reached into his rear weapons pouch pulling out a kunai. He angled the small sharp point towards himself. Hashirama smiled looking around the battlefield to both Senju and Uchiha. "From the moment this kunai takes my life I forbid any Senju fighting an Uchiha." Looking down at his Uchiha friend, his eyes soft. "I will kill myself to prove that we can live in peace, my old friend."

"Brother..."Tobirama breathed.

It was too late for anyone to stop it. The kunai in Hashirama's hand was plunging towards his body. He closed his eyes with a small smile still on his lips. The battlefield went silent.

Suddenly a gloved hand clasped around his wrist, stopping his sucidice by just seconds. Hashirama gasped and opened his eyes. With what little energy his friend has left, Madara had pushed himself upright stopping him. Hashirama's heart sped up as he looked down at him. Madara looked up with dark eyes. "Ayla..." he said slowly."My daughter... Her name is Ayla... I don't wish her to grow up in this time of conflict..."

Hashirama's smile brightened.

* * *

"Staying with your elder brother, huh? Must be embarrassing, Izuna..." Tobirama was muttering as he helped Izuna limp along the trail to their home. The taller Senju had the Uchiha's arm thrown around his neck and his other arm supported his waist as they stumbled down the path. Both young brothers were seething and embarrassed at the idea of being this close and helping eachother but their older brothers had ordered them to.

Madara had agreed to Hashirama's offer of peace in the end and ordered the end of Uchiha fighting Senju. Both Clans left the battlefield without the fear of having to battle again. But with all of Madara's family were all exhausted and had no energy left to make the trek back home. So in a symbol of friendship and peace, Hashirama and Tobirama helped them.

Madara rolled his eyes and Hashirama chuckled lightly at their two younger brothers picking on each other behind them. They had been making these sly remarks at each other the whole way. The sky was nearly black and it was dark underneath the canopy of the trees. Though Hashirama couldn't examine Madara's face like he wanted to in the darkness just being this close to him felt right. Madara's body was hot against his and he loved the warmth. It was the same as he remembered it as kids.

Izuna glared up at the white haired Senju. "Shut it!"

"With all those brats I don't know why your brother would need another one living with him..." Tobirama continued.

Izuna growled and attempted to push away from his rival but once standing on his own, he swayed, stumbling into a tree. Tobirama smirked and grabbed his arm again, dragging him along. Behind them Shisui and Itachi stifled their giggles.

"You are holding the shuriken too tightly!" A raspy woman's voice snipped from the other side of the trees. "Hold it lightly in your hand and in one swift movement throw it! Your movements are to jerky and your grip is effecting your aim!"

Shisui and Itachi glanced at each other recognizing the voice as the group passed through the trees in the yard of the Uchiha home. Sasuke was out in the yard of the home throwing kunai and surikens at a large tree stump in the moonlight when the men approached the home. Only rarely did one actually stick to the tree. The rest clattered off into the grass. But Sasuke kept trying throwing each one harder than the last. On the deck of the home the old Uchiha healer stood with her hands on her hips instructing the boy. Her hair was pinned up making her hard face look meaner. Sasuke grumbled as she snipped at him.

Obito sat on the step with Ayla, he really wanted to jump up and show Sasuke what he was doing wrong but he knew if anything happened to the baby that it would be the worst punishment he ever received. The old woman behind him held her thin cane in her hands. Whenever Obito said something out of line she wasn't afraid to use it on the poor boys back, hands or rear end.

Ayla was awake now her dark little eyes looked up at Obito with curiosity. She had cried when she first woke up causing her breathing to become ragged and she couldn't stop coughing. Her skin seemed like it was on fire and her coughing sounded wet like there was fluid built up somewhere and her breathing was raspy and bubbly. Obito was scared so he had to send Sasuke to fetch one of the scary healers. Unfortunately the only one available at the time was the meanest and scariest one of all. She had come back with Sasuke and immediately went to work on Ayla. The two boys didn't understand most of what the woman told them but Obito understood that whatever was wrong was bad, worse than what it was before.

When the woman was finished with all that she could do, she gave Ayla back to Obito to tend to while she tended to dinner for them. Ayla had cried the entire time the woman handled her. But after a few minutes of Obito and Sasuke making funny faces at her, she stopped crying and coughing. Her breathing was still ragged and he could feel her heart beating wildly when he tickled her sides. He had tried to feed her with the bottle that Father had prepared but she had refused to eat. She had been refusing to eat since she was born causing her to be even weaker. Father had tricked her a few times by dropping milk onto his small finger and putting it into her mouth. It worked a few times but other times she had refused. Obito had tried the trick but again she wouldn't open her mouth, instead she whimpered weakly.

Now she still felt hot but she seemed better than what she was earlier in the day. Her tiny shaking hands lifted slightly to play with his fingers. He couldn't help but to crack a grin. Besides her eyes, she reminded him of mother.

"Obito!" Sasuke screamed as the group appeared from the trees. The two Senju men could look intimidating at first glance. As far as the boys were concerned they were holding their Father and Uncle hostage. They hadn't seen their older brothers in the back.

Sasuke ran back to the home, a kunai in hand. Obito jumped up snatching the dagger he had sat beside him on the step. The sudden movement jerked the baby in his sling and Ayla started to cry. The old woman glared at the newcomers, her beady dark eyes assessing each movement.

"Let our Father and Uncle go!" Obito barked trying to sound intimidating.

Hashirama started to chuckle as both the small boys stood defensively to protect their home. It amazed him how much they resembled Madara when he was a child.

Shisui and Itachi stumbled to the front of the group. "Obito! Sasuke! Relax! They are helping us!"

"Helping?" Obito demanded glaring at his brother and then at the two tall men.

"Yes!" Itachi breathed, tired. His legs were shaking to keep him upright. Though his wounded leg had stopped bleeding, it was still in a lot of pain.

Obito could see that his family was hurt badly and exhausted. He gritted his teeth and stood his ground. "They're the ones that did this to you! Their Senju!"

"Obito, enough!" Madara looked up at his son, his eyes flashing crimson and Obito knew he meant business.

Obito swallowed his words quickly, still holding the dagger. Sasuke lowered the kunai, seeing his family beaten like this frightened him. His stomach turned and his lip began to quiver. He ran into the yard to meet Shisui and Itachi.

The old woman stepped in front of Obito. "So...it's over then, is it?"

Madara looked up at her. "Yes."

She scoffed but nodded.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke cried, looking up at his brother's. He looked around to his Father and Uncle but was too scared to approach them with the tall strange men.

"We're fine, Sasuke," Itachi put a shaky hand on his head.

"You don't look fine," the old woman interrupted. "Shisui- bring him up here. Let me look at him. The rest of you sit down before you fall down. Sasuke- go get my bag and the food pills I laid out in the kitchen." She barked orders. Teary eyed Sasuke nodded determined and ran off into the house.

"Ayla." Madara tried to stand on his own, stumbling through the yard. Hashirama followed his friend, his arms still outstretched to catch him if need be. He was worried about Madara.

Obito looked down at Ayla, who was crying weakly. She started to cough again, the sound of fluid in her lungs. The sputtering caused her tiny body to shutter and writhe. Quickly he attempted to pick up the rocking and swaying movement that he had seen the others use on her. But the effort was useless, she continued to cry.

Madara made it to the deck, he reached up towards Obito to hand him the child. Obito lifted Ayla carefully out of the sling, she wasn't heavy but she was as fragile as glass. Carefully he handed his Father his sister. Madara could feel the change in her temperature since he left. He started to worry.

The old woman starting explaining by the time he looked up at her. "Obito and Sasuke did the right thing by fetching me when they did, Madara... Not long after you left the child she came down with a high fever. My belief is that it is pneumonia...I did what I can do but again she's so small it's hard to treat...Her fever has gone down but only time will tell..."

Madara sighed.

Hashirama listened to the healer speak and he became worried himself. But he couldn't help but widen his smile when he watched Madara take the baby into his arms. The way he handled her with such care made him proud of his friend. She was impossibly small that it even frightened him. But Madara didn't seem to fear it. Madara lowered himself onto the step with his daughter. He slid one of his gloves off and stroked her wrinkled forehead softly then ran his hand over her chest that rose and fell.

Tobirama helped Izuna limp besides his brother. Izuna rolled onto his back next to Madara, groaning, holding onto his side. Shisui sat Itachi down as well and then he and Obito dissapered into the home helping Sasuke gather what the old witch had sent him for.

Hashirama lowered himself to sit besides Madara, he looked into his arms to watch the baby struggle for air. He frowned. "What can you do, Madara?"

"I don't know..." Madara said honestly. His hand lightly stroked the pink hair.

"There is nothing anyone can do," the healer grunted as little Sasuke came running back outside from the open sliding door of the home. His arms were full of medical equipment. Obito and Shisui were right behind him. The woman laid out everything the boys brought out for her in a small table that sat beside the door.

"Funny faces worked earlier, Papa..." Sasuke said as he sat behind Itachi, stroking back his long hair. Itachi smiled up at Sasuke.

Hashirama grinned. "Funny faces, huh?" He looked down at the crying infant and stuck his tongue out crossing his eyes.

It only earned him a frightened cry. Madara stroked her rolled his eyes at the tall man besides him. Softly he stroked Ayla's cheek with his fingertips. "Hush, Ayla, hush..." he murmured softly. The baby in his arms whimpered, her little body shaking but the more she lay in her Father's arms the more she calmed down.

Hashirama smiled.

The old woman distributed a tray of food pills to the tiered shinobi both Uchiha and Senju. It took everything the warriors had to keep the disgusting things down. The woman stood behind them as they all gaged and choked on the things, her cane still in her hand threatening to beat any of them that dared spit the pills out. After she made sure they swallowed the pills, she started her work patching Itachi up. It didn't take long for the food pills, no matter how disgusting to work. When they did Tobirama had insisted that he and his brother go. Hashirama didn't want to leave his friend. It had been years since he was able to sit beside him again. Madara had his hands full with all his beautiful children and now that Sakura was gone, Hashirama worried about him. He knew that the older boys were mature and Madara had Izuna there to help him. But Shisui and Itachi were only children too they deserved to act like kids. Ayla worried him as well, only his first time meeting her and he was in love with the tiny girl. He was in love with all of Madara's children already. Each of them had such a unique personality of their own it amazed him. He didn't want to leave.

As he walked slowly away from the Uchiha household, listening to the old Uchiha woman barking at the younger boys. He looked back one more time to see his friend still sitting on the steps. Madara had his tiny daughter cradled to his chest, carefully monitoring her condition. Feeling Hashirama's eyes on him he had looked up. He smirked crookedly at his old Senju friend. Hashirama's stomach fluttered and his face brightened as he smiled back. He lifted a hand to wave at Madara. They would see each other again soon. Today marked the first day of a new era.

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

 **Please make sure you read and review. let me know whatcha think! Thanks for reading**

 **Chapter 4 soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

 **This chapter is kinda short and choppy. I'm trying to keep moving the story along so please stay with me!**

 **Please read and review! let me know whatcha think or if you have any suggestions or ideas! I love to hear feedback it improves me and keeps me motivated!**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

* * *

After a month of long negotiations the Senju and Uchiha finally shook hands in official peace. The following day scouting for the villages new land, a village lay-outs were underway. Construction on the new village started the following month. The constant meetings and the bombarding of questions from his clans member was wearing Madara out. He was still getting used to being a single parent. Though he had Izuna to help him, it wasn't the same as having Sakura. On top of caring for his four healthy children, he was constantly worrying and caring for Ayla. Her pneumonia got worse and for a week she was unable to even go outside. During that whole week her tiny body shivered from cold chills though her skin burned like fire. Her skin was so pale it was almost transparent. He didn't see her pretty dark eyes the entire week. She was pitiful and all Madara wanted to do was take her pain away. The Clan healers came to the home every day trying something new to ease her pain. Some remedies and medicines would ease her suffer for a few hours, but then come again full force. Finally two out of the three elder healers quit coming to the home during that week. They had given up on the idea that the little girl would live. The youngest and more compassionate healer continued to visit the sick girl. She would ramble during the hours she spent at Madara's side, going on about how she believed that Sakura's healing chakra was inside the child. That, that chakra was keeping her alive. Madara had ignored the old woman at first, still not wanting to hear anything about his late wife.

Finally after that painful week a miracle happened. Ayla's fever broke and her health began improving. Though she was still tiny and fragile, she started acting more and more like a new born. That miracle was what made Madara finally believe the old healer's theory about Sakura's chakra. A few weeks after her pneumonia, Ayla started recognizing her families' faces and giggled and smiling at them. It warmed Madara's cold heart, seeing his old friend in his beautiful daughter. Madara's stress eased up but it didn't go away completely.

In the blink of an eye three years passed. The village was coming along nicely. New Uchiha and Senju compounds were built and new small shops and government buildings were starting to be built. Other clans from the land of fire started to show interest in joining the village. There was no official leader yet, but Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama and Izuna handled government issues.

Madara's boys were all growing up to be strong and they were eager to help with any task needed done within the village. Little Ayla grew slowly for a three year old she was short for her age and was underweight. Her breathing and heart beat evened out the more she grew but she wore out quickly which caused her breathing to act up. Her irregular heart beat caused her to have poor circulation to heat her body. She was sick frequently. Besides the odds stacked against her she was a happy toddler. She was girly like Sakura but loved to try to keep up with her older brothers. Madara made a point to never try to treat her like a weakling. Ayla received the same punishments that her brothers would and she trained as they did as well. Also like Sakura, Ayla was hyper- in tune to other people's thoughts and emotions. She could tell whenever Madara was particularly stressed or whenever Obito, forcing his quick tongue to stay still was driving him insane.

* * *

"Stand still, girl, or you'll get the cane!" The old woman scolded harshly.

Ayla whimpered and then whined but she quickly quit her shifting and stood still in front of the scary witch. She hated this one. Out of the three that came every month to visit her for monthly check ups and record her progress, she liked this one the least. She had beady black eyes, straight black hair that stopped at her low back and she always carried that thin cane that left a sting on a person's skin that could last for hours.

The woman grunted in approval as the girl stopped moving and extended her tape measure again, measuring the girl's height from head to foot. It was still early and Ayla was in her nightgown which is what the healers preferred her in when they came to examine her. The straps of the gown were thin exposing her body shoulders and the soft white fabric flowed down to her mid shin. The healer pressed the cold metal of her stethoscope onto Ayla's bare back and chest causing her to shiver.

Ayla's eyes wondered longingly out the open sliding door towards her brother's in the yard. They were practicing jutsus on the edge of the trees. The jutsus were advanced and beyond her reach but she still wanted to be a part of their group. Outside on the deck Father and Uncle Izuna were examining scrolls at a low table together, speaking quietly to each other. They had an important meeting with the leaders of the Land of Fire today and they were preparing.

Once the witch was done recording Ayla's height, respirations and heartbeat on the open scroll, she reached into her large hand bag and pulled out a large scale. Ayla didn't need her to snip instructions at her on what to do next. With little bare feet Ayla stepped on top of the scale for her weight.

Once the needle of the meter stopped moving the healer sighed dramatically, throwing her hands up into the air and looking out the door to Madara. "18lbs! I know one year olds that weight more than that! Are you not feeding her, Madara?! She'll never grow up to be a strong shinobi!"

Ayla frowned and looked down at her feet stepping off the scale. Madara turned his head to the woman and sighed, she wasn't his favorite either. "That's a pound more than last month. She has been eating."

"Well it's not enough!" The woman growled writing down the rest of her notes of the scroll and then collecting her things. She waved her hand at the little girl in dismissal and Ayla scurried off to the back room to go change her clothes. Tears were stinging her eyes but she kept her head low. Her messy bed head hair draped over her face helping her hide her watery eyes.

From the yard three of the brothers had ganged up against Itachi. Itachi flipped through the air, narrowly missing a kunai Shisui threw at him. He landed on the limb of a nearby tree and crouched down, keeping low and sensing if Shisui and the others had any other attacks planned. It was easy to sense Obito's or Sasuke's attack but Shisui was more difficult. From above he could hear the whistle of the metal in the air and he jerked his head. The kunai cut a few stains of his long black hair. Sasuke groaned in annoyance from a higher branch.

"Whoa! Close one!" A friendly voice chuckled from the ground below.

All the hidden brothers froze and looked to where the voice came from in the thick trees. Hashirama and Tobirama appeared from the trail. The kunai Sasuke had thrown landing just inches away from their feet on the trail. The older brother smiled warmly at the Uchiha boys and Tobirama grumbled under his breath, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Tobirama had told his elder brother that coming here would be a bad idea. Like in the old Uchiha compound, Madara had built his new home on the outskirts of the compound so his children had room to play and train. Even for being on the outer edge of the Uchiha compound, Tobirama hated being this close to the Clans core. His childish older brother had insisted on an early morning walk before the meeting with the futile lords. He should have known better that his brother would trick him into walking to visit his Uchiha friend.

Sasuke and Itachi leaped from the trees onto the soft grass. Obito stood from behind the large bolder he was hiding behind and Shisui jogged forward from the middle of the yard to greet the visitors.

Color had flooded Sasuke's cheeks and he bent his head in a small bow. "I'm sorry, Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-Sama! I didn't -"

Hashirama's booming laughter cut the boy off and he shrugged. "Don't be sorry, Sasuke! That was a very good throw!"

Sasuke flinched but nodded his cheeks burning. "T-thanks..."

Hearing the commotion Madara and Izuna stood up. Madara rolled his eyes seeing the Senju now standing in his yard and he put his hands on his hips. "What are you doing here, Hashirama?" He demanded

"We were just in the neighborhood taking a stroll...We figured we would drop by and see if you were ready for the meeting," Hashirama's eyes were bright seeing his friend. Then the oldest Senju noticed the respected Uchiha healer, walking out from the house with her large black medical bag. He bowed his head respectfully towards her and she merely grunted in response.

The old woman's hard black eyes bored into Madara. "She needs to gain weight or she'll have more problems down the road. Do not let her leave the table unless she has finished all of her food."

"Ayla finishes most of her meals." Izuna piped up for his brother. He could tell that Madara was getting irritated getting the same speech from this healer every time she came to visit. "If we force her to eat more than she tells us she can handle she gets sick-"

"Children lie and say they are full when they don't like what their eating-"

"It can't be fake if she is getting physically ill," Madara grunted.

The woman glared at him. "Fine. Do what you think is best but I'm telling you she will never grow stronger if this keeps up." She brushed past him and down the steps. The grumpy Uchiha ignored the Senju brothers completely and the Uchiha boys gave her a wide berth in the yard so that she wouldn't take her anger out on them with that cane like she had many times before.

Hashirama watched her go with a frown and then looked back at Madara. "I'm sorry that we intruded...I didn't know you had company..."

Madara shrugged. "Ayla's monthly check up."

"Ahh..." Hashirama mused and smiled seeing the scroll still in Madara's hand. "Up early preparing for the conference, I see. How boring I thought you would be up training." He sighed dramatically.

"Shut it." Madara laid the scroll back down on the table and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're the one barging into others yards without announcing yourself."

"Preparing would be a good idea," Tobirama grumbled. He had prepared his own scrolls and talking points last night. The younger brother had suggested Hashirama do the same but moments after sitting down to an empty scroll, Hashirama had passed out on the desk. His mouth hanging wide open and drool ruining the parchment. "We could all go prepare at the government building."

"How boring!" Hashirama whined hanging his head. Behind him the Uchiha boys stifled giggles.

Tobirama glared at him.

Hashirama ignored him and turned his gaze to the Uchiha children. "I'm sure you boys have something more fun than meetings planned today, don't you?"

The younger ones grinned. "We are going to the river!" Obito cheered.

"After we finish out chores," Shisui quickly finished when their Father raised his eyebrow.

Hashirama chuckled. "Well I might come join you! It's going to be a hot day, a swim would be nice!"

"After the conference, brother," Tobirama growled.

The dark haired Senju waved off his younger brother. "Yeah, yeah. After the conference."

Obito kicked the dirt. "Where is Ayla so we can start already? The faster we get done the faster we can go! But she's so slow!"

"No, I'm not!" A small squeak came from inside the house, followed by the patter of little bare feet on the wooden floor. Then men looked back to see a flash of wild pink hair try to pass them.

Izuna's arm darted out and he snatched the tiny girl by her waisted and flipped her easily up into the air. He caught her ankle, holding her upside down, he smirked down at her. "Hey, slow down, pip squeak!"

She squealed and attempted to kick her thin legs. Ayla had changed clothes and was now in her favorite dark purple and black long sleeved dress. The dress was simple, the Uchiha crest stitched into the back, the dark purple top was tight and the black skirt flowing down to her knees. Madara always had his daughter wear tights that stopped mid-thigh for moments just like these so that her underwear were never exposed during training or times when the skirt flipped over her head. Ayla tried to kick her leg again and she pushed at the skirt of her dressed so she could see. Her pink hair was still in tangles.

"Uncle!" She whined, stretching out the word.

Madara sighed looking down at her. "Don't be rude, Ayla, we have guests..."

Ayla blinked and realized the upside-down forms of Hashirama and Tobirama. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink that matched her hair. She bit her lip, she was still fighting tears from what the mean healer had said before. Swallowing hard she let her skirt cover her face again. "Good morning, Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama..."

Izuna snickered. "Your missing shoes, little girl, and you didn't brush your hair!"

More heat flooded her cheeks when she realized he was right. Now she wasn't just upset, she was embarrassed too.

Madara frowned when she didn't respond and he bent down to a knee, lifting her black skirt to look at her little pink face. Large watery tears were welled up in her little sparkling black eyes and she was gritting her teeth to keep from sobbing. He exchanged a glance with Izuna. Madara reached underneath her arms to scoop her up as Izuna released her ankles. Ayla threw her little arms around her Father's neck and buried her red face into his shoulder, her little frame shaking to keep back the sobs. Her Father rubbed her back slowly.

Hashirama always smiled seeing Madara interact so compassionately with his children, but he frowned when he heard Ayla whimper.

"What's wrong?" Madara asked softly, pulling her back to look into her face.

Ayla sniffles rubbing her eyes. "I won't be strong, Daddy!"

In the yard Shisui and Itachi frowned. Obito and Sasuke grunted in confusion. Tobirama lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Ayla?" Hashirama moved forward and took a knee besides Madara to look at her.

She wailed. "That's what the witch said!"

"Don't listen to the old lady," Shisui smiled encouragingly. "She's a brilliant healer but you know she always says things due to her grumpiness."

"That's right..." Izuna said slowly and grinned down at his niece. "You gained a whole pound since last month! You're showing improvement! Of course you'll be a strong ninja!"

Ayla's lip quivered and she shook her head. Madara curled a finger underneath Ayla's chin and forced her teary gaze up to his. "Shinobi don't cry..."

She bit her lip trying to stop the quivering but a sob escaped followed by a stream of tears.

Madara sighed and brought the small girl back to his shoulder. His fingers slowly running through her hair, brushing out the tangles. She had short pink hair that fell just above her shoulders, straight cut bangs covered her small forehead. In his pocket, he pulled out the yellow flower clip that her brother's had made her when she was still an infant. By some miracle the small yellow daisy had never died. His large fingers didn't pull all the tangles out but it was enough to look presentable. He pinned the flower into the side of her head, like pulling back a curtain to revile her round face.

Hashirama tickled the toddler's side. "Of course you'll be strong, Ayla! Soon you'll be able to attend a school to learn everything you need to know to be a strong shinobi! That's what one of the main talking points are in today's conference! Would you like to attend a school like that, little one?"

She peeked up and him from her Father's shoulder and giggled weakly, wiggling away from the tickling. "Yes, sama..."

"Good! So no more crying about something so silly, right?"

She nodded, her tiny fists rubbing the streaks of tears on her cheeks. "Right!" She grinned crookedly, flashing her tiny white teeth.

Madara chuckled once.

Tobirama shifted uncomfortably in the yard. "We should go prepare," he insisted again.

Hashirama sighed and stood up. "Fine..."

Madara sat Ayla down on her little feet and then nudged her towards the house. "Go get your shoes on and then listen to big brothers today, understand?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

* * *

The conference took longer than expected. The futile lords from the Land of Fire, had much more they wanted to discuss other than the idea of a shinobi academy. Clans from all over the land were showing interest in joining the village, which meant land needed to be extended and shared with the new comers. Also with the village growing so rapidly the lords had insisted upon naming one official leader to lead the village. They acknowledged all the hard work the Senju brothers and Uchiha brothers had put into the village. But they felt it was best for the people and the stability of the village that one face represented it. The lords had given the men till the end of the month to make this decision.

Once the lords had dismissed the men, Tobirama had insisted on discussing the matter among each other and village officials more but Hashirama waved him off. Though in these meetings Hashirama threw his heart and emotions into everything he said, sitting in a room for hours bored him.

"Not now, Tobirama," Hashirama sighed as they walked down the long hall of the building. He looked out the nearby window into the street below. He smiled seeing Madara.

Madara and Izuna were outside already, speaking to each other. Hashirama knew Madara had responsibilities to take care of but he didn't want him to go just yet.

Tobirama gritted his teeth and growled when he followed his brother's gaze. He reached out and grabbed his upper arm, jerking him around to face him. "Why are you so obsessed with him, Elder Brother?" He demanded, loudly.

"He is my friend, Tobirama!" Hashirama's eyes flashed with burning black fire.

Tobirama's narrow red eyes glared back at him. "I saw the two of you, you know?" He growled slowly.

Hashirama swallowed but was confused at what his little brother meant. So Tobirama continued, he hated the memory of what he saw, that's why he had kept the secret for years. But this couldn't be ignored anymore. Now that Senju and Uchiha were at peace his older brother was falling deeper into his fantasy that he denied. Tobirama looked up and down the hall to make sure no one could overhear. "Years ago, when Father had me follow you to your meetings with Madara...I saw what the two of you did...I swore to myself to never tell anyone. We were children, I hoped that you were just confused..."

Hashirama's face went hot and his eyes went wide. There was only one thing that his brother could be talking about. The memory of Madara's soft lips on his made Hashirama's stomach turn in longing. Hashirama could feel the kiss on his lips every night while he lay in bed. He had always wished to feel the Uchiha's lips again. But even in the years of peace it had seemed Madara had forgotten all about the feeling. It was understandable that he forgot about their confusing feelings that they felt when they were children that used to make butterflies flutter in their stomachs. After all Madara had married young several years after their kiss.

"You are the perfect candidate for the position of Hokage, Elder Brother...Do not let your childish feelings for Madara get in your way..."

Hashirama's eyes had wondered down to the floor as he remembered what happened so long ago. Slowly his eyes lifted to look back up at his white haired brother. "You said yourself, Tobirama, that the position will be voted for democratically. Only time will tell who becomes the Hokage."

Tobirama's eyes softened when he saw the dramatic change in his brother's face. His stomach dropped and he felt like he had slapped his brother. He looked away to the window, the two Uchiha were walking away, making their way towards the river where they would find all those young children. "If you really love him, brother...wouldn't you leave him alone? Madara has all those children to tend to..."

"I love those children too, Tobirama..." The dark haired Senju murmured softly.

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

 **Please read and review! let me know whatcha think! Thank you!**

 **Chapter 5 soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rolling right along...**

 **Please make sure you read and review! like it? Hate it? have advice? Have suggestions or ideas? nothing terribly mean but any feedback makes me better and keeps me motivated! Feel free to leave it in the reviews or pm me :)**

 **I DO NOT OWN Naruto**

* * *

Hashirama-sama had been correct earlier that it was going to be a hot day. By the time the five Uchiha finished all their chores the blistering sun was at its highest peak in the sky. The cool, clear water of the river was a relief from the sweltering heat.

Obito sighed in satisfaction, flipping to float on his back. He stared up at the blue sky's full of fluffy clouds in deep thought. Downriver a few feet away Sasuke laughed loudly as Shisui picked him up again by his upper arms and then tossed him up in the air so that he slashed back into the water. Closer to the shore Ayla giggled as she kicked her little bare feet in the water. She and Itachi sat on a large rock that jutted out of the water. The thick trees on the river bed kept them shaded from the harsh sun. All the boys were shirtless so they could cool off from the heat but Ayla's dress stayed on. The brothers didn't need Father chewing their heads off for not keeping their sisters modesty into consideration. They felt the same way their Father did anyway about the situation. Ayla was their little sister, they wouldn't risk her innocence, and they would protect her no matter what.

Besides Ayla's immune system was weak, even with as clean as this water was it was too much of a risk of her getting sick for her to swim. Itachi held onto the back of her dress when she leaned too far over on the boulder, threatening to fall in. She clapped her hands each time Shisui threw Sasuke into the water.

"What's this ninja academy Hashirama-sama was going on about this morning?" Obito finally asked his thoughts out loud. He flipped back over to tread water.

Sasuke slowly stopped laughing and shook water from his long hair like a dog. "Papa and Uncle were talking about it this morning too... I heard you have to be accepted into the academy once you finish middle school."

"Do we have to go?" Obito asked, pressing his tongue into his cheek. "We're already ninja! I don't want to go to school with some weak kids!"

Shisui swam to the boulder that Itachi and Ayla sat on. He pulled himself halfway onto the rock, so that his lower half soaked and his chest could soak up the run that peaked through the leafs of the trees. He shot a glare at Obito and rolled his eyes. "Of course you'll go, Obito! Father and the others are working hard to get this school built. It would be an honor to go!" He exchanged a glance with Itachi and then looked back at the hot head. "Besides, you still have a lot to learn..."

Obito glared at his eldest brother. "No, I don't! Father has taught me everything he taught you and Itachi!"

"Not quite..." Itachi mumbled.

Obito darkened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Papa has taught you stuff that he hasn't taught us?"

Shisui shook his head. "Kind of...it's more stuff we picked up during the war."

"Does that mean you won't attend the academy?" Sasuke pressed, sounding a little disappointed.

Shisui grinned at him. "I hope not! That academy sounds fun! I would love to go!"

Obito glowered at Shisui. He hated when his older brothers pretended to be so much stronger. Anger started to bubble up in his core.

Ayla smiled up at Itachi. "I can't wait to go to the ninja academy too!"

Itachi grinned down at her and tussled her pink hair. "You still have a few years but when you do go, you'll be ready."

"Yeah, right," Obito snorted and he started to swim towards the river bank. "That evil witch was right about you, Ayla. You'll never be a strong shinobi. You could hardly lift the basket of eggs you collected from the hens this morning..."

"Obito!" Shisui shouted.

Ayla gasped and her shoulders hunched. She looked down at her feet in the clear water. Her chest got tight, but deep down she could feel Obito's frustration. She didn't understand what it was about, but this wasn't the first time she felt him feel this way. Obito was frequently frustrated or angry about something. Whenever he was it made her chest uncomfortably tight and her core burned like fire. Tears stung her eyes at the pain. Itachi looked down at her and could see the discomfort she was in. Slowly he lifted her up and curled her into his lap. Ayla pressed her face into Itachi's bare shoulder trying to hide the tears.

Shisui plunged back into the water and like a torpedo crossed the distance to Obito. He grabbed Obito's ankle underneath the water and pulled him back. Obito shouted when Shisui popped back up to the surface. He put his hand on Obito's crazy black hair and pushed him down into the water. Obito thrashed around underwater for a few moments before Shisui let him back up for air.

The younger brother coughed and sputtered. "What the hell was that for, Shisui?" He shouted, rubbing the water out of his eyes. His dark eyes glared into his older brother's.

Shisui glared down at him, raising his hand as a threat of doing that again. "Apologize. Now."

Obito darted back a few inches out of his brother's reach. "Why?"

"She's your little sister! You don't say that to family!" In a flash Shisui's hand forced Obito's head back under the water. Under the surface, Obito reached into the pocket of his baggy pants pulling out the small kunai he had hidden. Obito had never practiced fighting underwater before. The thick substance slowed his movements. He slashed the kunai forward, making contact with Shisui's leg. It was only enough to rip his black pants and scrap his older brother's thigh.

Shisui gritted his teeth and let go of his little brother, letting him up to the surface. He reached down to his now cut leg. The wound wasn't deep nor did it bleed, it only ripped the top layer of his skin.

"Then why do you and Itachi get to brag about how much stronger you two are! I'm just as strong as you! You'll see one day, Shisui! I'm not some weak kid like you think I am!" Obito screamed, spitting out water that had filled his lungs. Before anyone could reply, Obito swam to the river bank. He grabbed his black top that hung on a tree limb and stalked off into the wilderness.

"What?" Shisui blinked at his outburst. "Wait, Obito! Come back!"

On the rock Itachi stood with Ayla still in his arms. "Obito!" He called. But it was too late, Obito had disappeared in the thick trees.

Ayla rubbed her aching chest. "He's very angry..." she whimpered.

Shisui looked down at the water, surrounding him. "But why? Itachi and I have never said we are stronger. But we have had more experience."

Sasuke pulled himself up onto the large boulder at Itachi's feet. He shook his hair out again. "One night before you two came to bed, Obito said that he wished he had been in the war and fought for the Uchiha...He said that he hates this peace treaty and he hates this new village..." he admitted.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Itachi looked down at his youngest brother.

Sasuke bit his lip. "I don't know what it means...But that's what he told me..."

Shisui exchanged a glance with Itachi. Both their stomachs dropped. Why was being big brother's so hard? Obito made everything so difficult. He was never in the war, he didn't understand the pain and the terrible things they had seen. Why was he so eager to fight like that? Why did he always feel the need to prove himself to them? They knew Obito was strong. But everyone could use improvement, no one was perfect.

* * *

Obito stormed through the woods, breaching branches and ripping leafs off trees that he passed. He didn't care what Father had told him about respecting nature. The hot head didn't care if anyone could hear him throw this fit. Anger was blurring his vision. He didn't want to attend some stupid school like some new snot nosed ninja. Obito was Madara Uchiha's son! He was the child of the Uchiha Clan's leader! His Father had become the head of the Clan when he was only 15! Any day now Obito's sharingan would activate. He would be stronger than any other kid in this academy. The idea of attending a school with someone as weak as Ayla, embarrassed him. His baby sister was born sick, he knew that. He knew it was his responsibility as her big brother to always protect her. But she was also so annoying! Why didn't she just accept that she'll never be a ninja already!

If the peace treaty had never happened and the war was still going on, everyone would know how strong Obito was. They would all know that he didn't need some ninja school. On the battlefield Senju would have feared him. If he had been in the war big brother's Shisui and Itachi would finally see the real him. They would know he wasn't just the snot nosed kid, they thought he was.

"What's wrong with you?" A giggle echoed in the empty forest.

Obito's anger disappeared and his heart began to race. He spun around looking into the greenery to where that voice came from. As strong of a ninja as Obito was, his sensory skills weren't very sharp.

"Over here," the giggle came again. The voice was soft and sweet. It reminded him of his mom when she sang or told them stories at night. Obito's mother's voice was terrifying when she angry. Well, everything about his mother was horrifying when she was angry. Obito spun around and his eyes went wide and his cheeks hot when he stared at the beautiful sight.

Sitting on top of a large moss covered boulder was a young woman. She had to have been a few years younger than his Father because her face showed no flaws. Her pale face didn't have a single wrinkle or line. The woman's hair was more wild than his mother's or Ayla's pink hair. Her hair was a vibrant red and twisted neatly into buns on either side of her head. Large white tags hung from them and Obito would have thought the hairdo was funny, but he was too shunned at her beauty to even move. For some reason he felt like the tags only made her pretty face stand out more. Her eyelashes were dark and fluttered like butterflies against her pale cheeks. She wore the most elegant kimono the young boy had ever seen. It was pure white, as white as snow. The woman fanned herself with a colorful fan, hand painted with flowers. She was a goddess. Maybe Shisui's had really drowned Obito in the river and now he was meeting a goddess.

Obito was frozen in his tracks suddenly very well aware of his bare upper half in front of the woman. Color was flooding his cheeks and he forced his arms to move. He shoved his head and shorts through his black sleeveless top with the Uchiha crest on the back. Quickly he ran his fingers through his messy hair, trying to make the choppy mess lay flat and look presentable. All his efforts were meaningless.

That giggled trickled through the air again. Her eyes brightened as she watched him squirm. Obito bit his lip and tried to play it cool. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Well? Who are you, huh? Don't you know ladies like yourself aren't supposed to be out and about by their selves! It's dangerous! They should be escorted to keep them safe!"

She smiled warmly and lowered her fan. Obito has never liked woman who painted their faces. He thought it made them look silly. But her face was perfection. Only a light dusting of pink powder covered her pale cheeks so they appeared rosy. The longer Obito stared at her, the more he realized. Barley hidden underneath her pinned back red bangs was a small emerald green diamond. It was just like his mother's. He blinked in shock.

"Well, you're here to protect me now, right?" She mused softly.

Obito shifted, butterflies in his stomach. "Y-yeah- well...if I hadn't been you could have been in danger!"

"What were you so angry about before?"

"I-it was nothing..."

"It didn't seem like nothing," she pressed. She folded her hands down on her lap watching him curiously.

His cheeks burned uncomfortably. This whole situation felt wrong. He knew he shouldn't be out here talking to strange women. But for some reason he couldn't force himself to leave. "My...my elder brothers think I'm a kid and I'm not!" He couldn't keep his quick tongue still. Quickly he looked down at the dirt and kicked a nearby moss mound. "I'm a strong shinobi! I know I'm stronger than them, I've just never had the chance to prove it yet!" He shouted.

She blinked in surprise.

"Sounds like a brat not a shinobi..." a deep voice echoed and Obito's head whipped up again looking for the voice.

The woman's delicate hand flew up to rest on top of her chest. "Kurama, shhh..." she cooed to herself.

Obito stared at her in disbelief. This goddess was insane.

Embarrassed the woman looked back at the Uchiha and smiled again. "I'm sorry about that, sometimes he can be a little mouthy."

"W-what was that?!"

"Kurama, my friend, my protector." Her eyes were bright. Before Obito had the opportunity to ask any more questions she continued. "I'm sorry you're brother's see you in such a way. I can feel from here, your chakra is very strong."

"You can feel my chakra? Are you a shinobi?"

"Nope!" The woman laughed and the sound warmed Obito's heart. "Well, I'm not a fighter that is...I can sense chakra but please don't ask me to fight. I would lose!"

Obito chuckled at that. "Why are you out here then, princess? Do you live in the village?"

"No...I actually live very far away...I travel out here quiet often to listen to the birds sing...Today they sounded frightened and by your little temper tantrum I can see why."

"I-I'm sorry..." Obito hung his head.

"Obito!" shouts were echoing from the thick trees and Obito gasped looking up towards the sound.

With a soft face the woman looked too. "It seems your brother's are looking for you..." she said sadly. The goddess stood turning her back to the boy. "I should be on my way as well. It was nice meeting you, Obito, no matter how short of a meeting it was."

Obito spun back around his heart racing. "No! Wait! It's not safe for you to travel alone!"

Her hand covered her chest again. "I'm not alone...You should come listen to the birds sing with me again one day. I would love your company..."

The Uchiha's face brightened. "Yeah! Sure, I would love to!"

"Until then..."

"Obito!" A cheerful scream called behind him and suddenly little arms locked around both of his legs. With his heart still beating out of his chest, instinct kicked in. Roughly he grabbed the arms that roped around him and jerked upwards. A sickening crack echoed off the forest floor and Obito could feel one of the bones vibrate underneath the thin fabric of the intruders black sleeve and underneath the thin layer of skin.

His heart sank as he stared at the arm in his hand. The arm was so small that his whole hand wrapped around it, the fabric of the sleeve was so soft he knew where it came from. He was going to be sick. It was only split seconds but it seemed like minutes passed before the pained cry erupted from the attacker behind him. Why? Why was he so bad at sensory? The small arm slipped limply from his weakened grasp and the person behind him crumbled to their knees on the forest floor.

Ayla was wailing.

Trembling violently Obito looked up from his empty hand to the rock. The beautiful princess had disappeared without a trace like she had never even been there. The flowers growing on the moss covered rock were untouched by human. Blinking wildly as if any moment now he would wake from his terrible dream, Obito spun around in horror.

"I'm sorry!" Ayla screeched. Her tiny body shook with tremors and she cradled her limp arm to her tiny chest. That thin arm was twisted in a sickening way. Tears streamed down her cheeks onto the moss below. She was so pale, he thought she was going to pass out from the pain.

Obito dropped to his knees, his hands lifted toward his sister but he was so scared to touch her. His pink haired baby sister was sobbing that she was sorry. "N-no! Ayla!" Obito shook his head wildly. "Don't be sorry! I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Ayla! I didn't mean to!"

"Obito! Ayla!" The shouts were panicked now at the screaming. They were close.

"O-over here! Hurry!" Obito yelled into the trees. His shaking hand reached out to touch her short pink hair. "I'm so sorry, Ayla! It's okay! Everything is going to be okay! Big brother's so sorry!" A sob caught in his throat.

Finally the other three children ripped through the brush into the opening where the two were. Sasuke began to shake when he saw the sight. Without skipping a beat Itachi rushed to his baby sisters side and Shisui vanished, reappearing behind Obito. The older brother grabbed the younger brother's arm, twisting upward to pin it behind his back. His leg kicked Obito's out from underneath him and he fell onto his face in the dirt. Shisui kept steady pressure on his arm and dug his knee into Obito's back keeping him down. For once Obito wasn't angry at his big brother for throwing him to the ground. He deserved it.

"What happened?" Shisui's voice was icy.

Itachi was hovering over Ayla, tenderly prying her twisted arm away from her chest to examine. Her sobbing was causing her to cough violently and struggle for air. The sound hurt Obito even more.

Obito turned his face and spit out the mouth full of dirt. "I didn't mean to! She scared me!"

"So you broke her arm!" Shisui demanded, twisting upwards and Obito winced feeling his arm and shoulder scream in protest.

"I'm sorry!" Ayla coughed, she whined as Itachi handled her arm gingerly.

"Shhh..." he cooed to her.

Finally across the opening Sasuke gathered his nerves and rushed to Itachi's side. He looked at his sister then looked up at his brother. "Is it really broken?" He squeaked.

Seriously Itachi nodded and brushed back a few loose strands of his hair to look back at Shisui. "It's bad," he tried to mumble so Ayla wouldn't hear. "It's broken in several places. We have to go get Father."

"We should go to a healer first..." Shisui grumbled back.

Ayla hadn't heard all of what Itachi said but she heard him say Father's name. "I want Daddy!" She sobbed. "I don't want the scary witch! I want Daddy!"

Everyone's face fell at the pitiful cry. Tears stung Obito's eyes.

Shisui released his brother and rushed to his baby sister. Today was making him feel like a failure as a big brother. As carefully as he could he scooped Ayla up to his chest. Her large tears soaked the leather strap that secured his sword to his back. He wore it in case of emergencies. Her coughing caused her body to struggle. Under his hands he could feel the skin suck into each rib desperate for a satisfying breath of air. Her skin was pale and becoming icy. She needed to calm down before she passed out. Softly he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "There, there," he whispered. "It's okay, big brother's here. You're going to be okay, Ayla. We'll get Father, I promise. Shhh..."

Shisui started to walk back towards the village. Obito watched still laying on the forest floor. He rubbed his aching arm with his other hand. Hands grabbed the back of his black top and he was hauled to his feet. He gasped in shock but before he could look back he was shoved forward.

"Go, Obito," Itachi growled, his usually soft voice was like the razor sharp edge of a blade.

With hunched shoulders, the hot head dared to look back. Itachi was glaring at him, his crimson sharingan eyes boring into his as they spun wildly. Sasuke looked up at Obito with wide frightful eyes, holding Itachi's hand. With a sunken heart Obito stumbled forward after Shisui. It was like his encounter with the beautiful goddess never happened.

* * *

Hashirama had to run to catch up to Madara, who was wondering through the village alone. The two Uchiha brothers had run into some of their cousins in the village and Izuna had run off with them to flirt with the females who ran one of the small flower shop within the town. Villagers smiled and greeted the tall Senju as he passed and he politely greeted them back quickly, trying to reach Madara before he escaped out of sight. Though the two saw each other frequently with all the meetings they attended, since the peace agreement was official, they had never had time to actually be alone with each other like when they were kids. Today would be the perfect day to catch up with each other. It was midafternoon, plenty of time to spare before the sun started to set behind the trees.

Villagers noticed Madara as he passed, but many of them avoided eye contact. He was an intimidating man at first glance. Only a few brave villagers had the guts to greet him. Madara ignored all the stares and whispers as he passed but when greeted, he greeted villagers back kindly. He wasn't the monster everyone thought he was.

"That's Shisui and Itachi Uchiha's father-" a young girl outside of a trinket shop was whispering to her little friend as he passed them. She had long brown hair that was braided neatly down her back. Her friend was a young Uchiha girl, Madara had seen play with his sons before, her straight black hair giving her Uchiha blood away. Madara kept walking but his sensitive ears stayed in tune with what the girl had to say.

"I know, he's our Clans leader," the other girl giggled. "Shisui and Itachi are both so handsome and kind."

"Their father looks mean."

"He's very stern but I don't think he's mean. He's always been kind to my mother and me since my father passed away."

"Looks like someone has a crush on your boys." Madara had been so focused on what the gossiping girls were saying, he didn't feel his visitor sneak up behind him and whisper directly into his ear. The wind and the whisper on his ear sent a chill down his spine.

Instinct kicked in when he whirled around his fist ready to make contact with the strangers jaw. Hashirama had prepared himself for such an attack, knowing he had startled Madara. He caught Madara's pale fist in his large tan hand and smiled. "Now, now, no fighting in the town."

Madara grunted and blinked looking up into that bright smiling face. Behind them the brown haired girl gasped frightened and the Uchiha girl giggled. Annoyed, Madara rolled his eyes and pull away from the Senju. "You idiot, what are you doing?"

Hashirama shrugged. "I did say if the meeting got out early I would go to the river. Is that where you're heading?"

Madara shook his head and turned to keep walking down the dirt road. The little girl's eyes staring at them was making him uncomfortable. "No. I wasn't."

"Why not?" Hashirama asked confused as he followed his friend. "It's hot! The water would feel great!"

Madara rolled his eyes. "I have Clan business to tend to now."

"You might be more boring than my brother, you know that?"

The Uchiha shrugged. "Oh well."

Once they were further down the village street, away from the hustle and bustle of villagers getting their shopping done, Hashirama grabbed Madara's arm and pointed at the large cliff face. "Come on, business can wait for now. Let's go up there like when we were brats!"

"You still are a brat," Madara muttered under his breath but finally agreed when his friend insisted. It had been years since they both sat on that rock face.

The wind felt amazing on the men's skin as they stood on the highest point of the village. Their long hair blew in the breeze as they stared down at what they had created. All those childish dreams they had was now reality. It was better than what they ever could have dreamed. The sight of the colorful rooftops of homes, shops and city building peeking out of the thick trees, was enough to put smiles on both men's face. Madara's stern face softened as he stared at the village. He couldn't help the feeling of his chest swelling with pride. Up here all the stress that weighed on his shoulders seemed to disappear.

Hashirama was in utter bliss up here. Wind blew through his silky brown hair and the sun warmed his naturally tan skin. To top it all off the view was beyond beautiful and he got to share the experience with his best friend. The feeling of excitement bubbled up inside him like a little kid with a new toy and he burst out laughing. His deep chuckle sent vibrations through his whole body.

Madara glanced back at him and couldn't help but to smile wider himself. He shook his head. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

As if Madara had flipped a switch Hashirama darkened, his shoulders hunching and his long hair falling over his face. "You really think that?" He asked pitifully.

Madara burst out laughing, holding onto his abdomen. "Just like when you were a brat! You're so easily depressed!"

The Senju blinked and looked up. The sound of Madara laugh warmed Hashirama's heart even more. He smiled and stood straight, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah...I guess your right..."

Madara smiled crookedly at him and heat flooded his cheeks causing them to turn a shade of pink. They stood up there enjoying the view. Only a few times did they feel the need to speak. The silence and the sound of nature around them made the moment even more perfect. Finally they sat on the edge of the warm cliff face. Madara's legs were crossed and his chin rested on his fist as he stared. Hashirama's long legs kicked over the cliff and dangled carelessly.

He looked over to his black haired friend, butterflies were fluttering wildly. "Do you miss her, Madara?"

Madara blinked in surprise at the sudden question. No one, besides Obito or Sasuke when they were little and had nightmares at night had asked him that question before. The Father had told the boys of course he missed her, as he rocked each of them back to sleep. The little boys were older now and it had been years since he had been asked that question. But the answer was still the same. "Of course...She was my best friend..."

Hashirama's heart sank a bit. "I was your best friend too..."

Madara shrugged and shook his head. "The two of us were different. Sakura and I had been promised to each other since we were young kids, of course we had to learn to be friends and get along."

"But did you truly love her?"

"She gave me five gifts that I could never repay her for... Of course I loved her."

Hashirama shook his head and leaned back on his elbows, the sun shining on his face, his feet still kicking in the open hair. "That's not what I meant, Madara and you know it!" He sighed dramatically.

Madara cocked an eyebrow. "Then what do you mean?" He pressed, sounding slightly annoyed. He hated being asked these types of questions.

Hashirama's eyes were serious as he looked up at his Uchiha friend. Finally he decided to rephrase his question. "Do you remember...?" Hashirama said suddenly. His voice was deep and far away. Madara looked at him confused. Hashirama was leaned back looking up into the blue sky and large fluffy white clouds. It was a beautiful day. The sun shined off of his long dark hair. His long legs dangled freely off the cliff side. He was always so carefree.

"Remember what?" Madara continued to press when the tan man didn't finish his thought.

Hashirama turned his head slowly. "When we were brats..."

Madara continued to stare at him confused and Hashirama smiled and shook his head. "I never forgot..." he chuckled lightly."I still felt it every night. Thinking about it made my skin so hot and my stomach turn...and then when you married Sakura, well...I was pretty jealous..." The black haired man narrowed his eyes but still stayed silent. He thought he might know what his old friend was talking about but he wasn't sure. His heart began to thump harder against his chest. If it was what he thought it was...Madara never forgot the time either...

"She was a beautiful woman, I was happy for you. But so jealous. Every night she slept by you, she got to hold you and kiss you...Not long after, you had each of those beautiful children...Again I was jealous but so proud and happy for you. When Shisui and Itachi showed up on the battlefield I tried to make sure they were never hurt. I hardly knew your family but I didn't want any harm to ever come to them...Now I know them and they are each so perfect..."

"What are you getting at, Hashirama?" Madara finally asked. Memories of when they were brats flashed into his mind but he didn't understand where this was going.

Hashirama looked into the stoney face. He couldn't help but crack a smile. Madara's face had always been so serious and stoney. It made the tall man's stomach turn, the way those dark eyes searched into his. "I'm saying I never forgot...and ever since that day I've craved more.."

"Lord Madara- sama! Clan Leader!" A female cry echoed off the stone and tore both the men's gazes away from each other.

They both jumped up instantly on guard. The Uchiha Clan leader moved quickly to the far edge of the rock and peeked over the edge. That little Uchiha girl from before, Izumi, he believed her name was, was dangling off the cliff face. Her thin arms were shaking and her knuckles were turning white as she clung to a jutted out rock for dear life. She swung her body upwards, trying to get a foothold but the rock crumbled. The black haired girl screamed in fear. "Clan Leader!"

Silly girl! Why did she attempt to come up that way! There were easier paths through the woods! Instantly Madara dropped down to a knee and reached his arm down to the young girl but she was several inches out of his grasp. He cursed under his breath. "Izumi!" He shouted. "Swing yourself forward to throw yourself up! I'll catch you, I promise!"

She cried in fear looking up at him. "L-lord Madara-sama!"

"Just do it, Izumi! Trust me!" He growled sternly.

Her arms were getting so weak, she didn't have any other choice. Swallowing her tears she nodded once and started to kick her legs back and forth to get momentum. Finally closing her eyes she whispered a prayer to her mother and launched herself upwards off the rock. Madara's large hand reached clasping around the girl's thin wrist he lurched back pulling her along with him. She landed on her tail end on top of the rock, her eyes still squeezed shut as if she were waiting for her death.

The older Uchiha stumbled backwards into Hashirama's broad chest. Hashirama caught him, wrapping his arms around Madara's shoulders to steady him. When they looked at each other both their cheeks went hot and their hearts raced. Madara grunted trying to sound disgusted but it came out mangled, he jerked away from the Senju roughly. A smug smirk tugged at the corners of Hashirama's lips.

Cautiously he moved towards his young Clan's member. "Izumi? What were you doing? You could have been killed!"

The black haired girl gasped when she realized she didn't meet her end. She looked up, her straight black hair was in a disarray. Nervously she bit her lips. "M-Madara- sama...I-I saw Shisui and Itachi in the town! They were looking for you they said it was an emergency. Ayla was with them she looked badly injured...I saw you come this way earlier so I told them I would come find you. They said that they were going back to the compound and that Obito and Sasuke had run ahead to retrieve the granny healers..." she squeaked.

Hashirama stepped forward besides Madara. "Ayla is hurt?"

She nodded. "Yes. She was unconscious and she was so pale-" Tears were stinging her eyes she felt so embarrassed and useless in front of the two legendary ninja.

Hashirama looked to Madara with worry but Madara's expression was blank. He was shutting down again. Everything that Hashirama had babbled about before was erased from his mind. After several long moments, Madara reached down and grabbed the girl by the upper arm easing her up to her feet. Though he needed to hurry, he also had a responsibility to protect his Clan's members. Hashirama would never hurt a child. But Izumi was a young girl and the Clan wouldn't have taken the idea of Madara leaving a young woman alone with a strange male, very lightly.

"Come, Izumi, I'm taking you home," he grumbled. Before anyone had time to react to his statement, Madara reached down and scooped the young Uchiha up into his arms and leaped from the cliff.

* * *

 **I DO Not own Naruto!**

 **Wellllp...whatcha think? I have a few ideas i'm kicking around i'm just kinda going with the flow...**

 **PLEASE make sure you read and review! Anything helps! Thanks!**

 **Chapter 6 soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6...we are rolling right along...**

 **Thank you sooo much for such a sweet review, BlueJean20! it made me so happy to read and it felt like you were reading my mind! :0 :)**

 **Please remember to read and review let me know whatcha think! love it, hate it, have any ideas or anything constructive to add?**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

* * *

Madara's four boys knelt in front of him, their heads low so that he couldn't see their faces. He towered over them with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. His black eyes closed and once they reopened they flashed that mysterious red. The room was dark, moonlight dimly shining in from the cracked sliding door. Crickets chirped harmlessly outside. The longer they all sat frozen in the room, the more the boy's breathing hitched in anticipation. Madara kept waiting, he could stand there all night if that's what it took.

Ayla's arm has been shattered into several small pieces. The adrenaline of it all, put too much of a strain on her poor heart that it stopped beating for several minutes. The Uchiha healers treated her heart and she would be fine with some rest. Her arm was more difficult to heal. Their rapid regrowth medical ninjutsu skills were unable to fully heal all the shards of bone. The women had done the best that they could have done for now by realigning all of Ayla's bones back into the proper spot but her arm would need to be placed in a plaster cast and heal with chakra infused through the cast over several weeks. This has been a new treatment technique for broken bones that the old women were not familiar with so they scheduled Ayla an appointment with a Senju healer in the new medical building they built in the village. Until then they had strapped the poor toddlers arm to a wooden board to keep her from moving it. It was an outdated and humiliating method but the Uchiha healers always believed the old methods were the best.

"Well?" The growl was deep and dark, rattling the young Uchiha's down to the bone. Madara didn't feel the need to ask any more than that. They all knew why they were here.

Finally Shisui spoke up, just like Madara knew he would. "Father, it's my fault-"

"No, Father, I should have sensed her-" Itachi started at the same time.

"Enough." The two oldest boys winced at the sound and swallowed their words. The younger two coward deeper into their fold. "All of you are at fault. I want to know what happened."

Again Shisui took a deep breath. "I was letting them climb trees, Father. Ayla fell off of a high limb while I wasn't looking. We were in the same tree. It's my fault...I'm sorry..."

Obito's heart was pounding in his ears, so much so that he thought his ear drums would burst and his heart explode. He squeezed his eyes shut. Why did Shisui insist on taking the blame? Why did he insist on lying to Father? He knew that when Father found out the truth, Shisui would be in more trouble for lying than Obito would be for actually doing it. This was just another way of Shisui and Itachi treating him like a kid! It had to be! Their words from earlier echoed in the back of his brain. Before Father returned home they made Obito swear he wouldn't crack while they took the blame for him. They had done this for him and Sasuke so many times before. But never for something as serious as this. Obito knew it was just another way of his older brothers treating him like a kid that couldn't handle his own consequences and punishments.

Things moved so fast once the Uchiha children had left the woods, Obito had almost forgotten about the strange woman in the forest. He and Sasuke had to search the entire Uchiha district to find that evil bat. She had been napping and was almost impossible to find. As usual she scolded the boys the entire way for waking her as they showed her to the home where Shisui and Itachi were returning from their search to find Father with the now unconscious Ayla. The witch had gone to work immediately ushering the older brothers outside so they didn't get in her way. Before Uncle Izuna arrived home is when the two older brothers surrounded the younger brother and told him to keep his mouth shut. Obito had agreed once he saw Uncle's dark eyes when he arrived home in a panicked rush. His Uncle's eyes had scared him and he knew that his Father's eyes would only be worse.

Madara wasn't buying Shisui's story. He and Itachi were just doing the same thing he had done when he was a brat. Madara and his older brothers had always protected the younger ones from their father's rage. No matter what the circumstances were. With Izuna's quick tongue like Obito, Madara was in trouble a lot.

"Do not lie to me." His voice was sharp. His daughter was a terrible liar. The little girl squirmed too easily and she wore her emotions on her sleeve. "Ayla will tell me the truth when she wakes up, Shisui, and what should be your punishment if I find out you have lied?"

"Anything you see fit, Father..." Shisui's voice was calm.

"I can see several punishments that fit this, Shisui... As the oldest it is your job to protect each of your younger siblings. You were all your Mother's joy and each of you are very precious to me...If you all were climbing trees, as you said, you're lucky Ayla didn't break her back. You're lucky Sasuke didn't fall from the top a tree and get himself killed...This village is still new and has unknown enemies. If you had turned your back for even a moment your sister or any of your brothers could have been snatched or killed...Today's events made me realize that maybe you're not up for this type of responsibility...I will ask some of the woman within the Clan to watch you children while I am away...How embarrassing that I would need to ask such a favor when my oldest son is supposed to be mature enough to handle such a task..." Madara's eyes glared into the back of Shisui's head. "Get up, Shisui...Prepare yourself..."

Madara's words were cutting each of the boys deep. At the mention of their Mother, Sasuke had to grit his teeth to keep from whimpering. Faintly out of the corner of Obito's eye he could see both Itachi and Shisui go stiff. As he looked harder around Itachi, he could see Shisui's hands shaking slightly. With closed eyes, Shisui was pushing himself up off the floor to stand in front of his father. His breathing was steady but his hands shook when he grabbed the bottom hem of his top. A leather strap fell from the inside of Madara's sleeve. Everyone knew what was going to happen next. This wasn't fair and Obito knew it.

Besides Obito, Sasuke squirmed and Obito's heart sank. Madara's eyes zoned into his youngest son like a hawk. "Sasuke? Do you have anything you wish to tell me?"

Sasuke's throat got tight. "N-no, Father!"

Madara growled. "I believe you boys are lying to me and you know I don't like to look like a fool-"

"Father!" Obito finally couldn't keep it in any longer. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head frantically. "It was my fault! I'm the one who stormed off into the woods alone! Ayla found me first and she scared me when she threw her arms around my legs so I panicked. I didn't mean to hurt her! I'm sorry! Please do not punish Shisui! Please don't punish anyone but me, Father!"

The room went silent after Obito's outburst. Not even the crickets outside made a single chirp. Madara knew his son would crack. Obito was stubborn, hot blooded and had a quick tongue. But he usually did always have the best intentions. This was all that Madara wanted. The silence and the waiting was becoming agonizing.

Hesitantly Obito peeked up. Shisui's hands still griped the bottom of his top ready to pull his shirt over his head and take the lashing. But Father was ignoring him. Those eyes. Those advanced mangekyo sharingan eyes were staring down at him. Before the shiver could finish rattling down his spine, a large hand made contact to his cheek. The blow was so strong that it sent the boy toppling over into Sasuke at his side. The sound echoed in the darkness.

Sasuke gasped holding onto Obito trying to sit him back up. Obito tried to stifle a whimper. He tried to rub the sting from his cheek away with his hand but it was so sensitive even to touch. The skin was burning. Again Obito looked up, holding his breath prepared for another slap.

"That is for lying, Obito and letting Shisui try to take the blame. I do not like being lied to. Your all still at fault." Madara turned on his heel to face the Uchiha crest on the far wall. His arms were crossed over his chest. "Go to bed. Now."

 _~A few hours earlier~_

Once the healer left Madara had carefully moved Ayla from the children's bedroom to his own so he could monitor her overnight. He and Izuna sat at her side for hours, fully aware of the guilty boys waiting for their Father in the other room. Madara wanted them to wait. He wanted them to sweat a little to see which one would break once he confronted them. The boys had already told Izuna that it was Shisui's and Itachi's fault which he didn't believe. Hopefully some time to themselves would bring the real culprit forward on their own free will.

Ayla slept in the same room as her older brothers. Though Madara knew one day, Ayla was going to be have to be moved to a room of her own, the Father didn't see an issue with it for now. In reality he tried to suppress the thoughts of when that time would come at all costs. It was hard to imagine Ayla growing up, she was perfect as she was now. The idea of her growing up and becoming a woman wasn't just heartbreaking...it was terrifying. Madara didn't know how he was going to handle all the becoming a woman discussions yet. He had hoped one of the Clan's women would do it for him. But besides that, the idea of her growing up to be just as beautiful as Sakura with young men wishing to marry her, was difficult for him to think about.

Moonlight was shining into Madara's bedroom now and Izuna had fallen asleep on his older brother's knee. With his mind full of thoughts and worry, he let his mind wonder listening to the crickets and wind outside. His hands brushed through Izuna's black hair and Ayla's pink hair.

His mind didn't even know where to begin. The meeting about the ninja academy had gone well today and he was excited for his children to attend such a place for them to learn. Only a few more details had to be figured out and the construction on the school would be started and finished in just a few months. He knew his children would succeed there. It was his hope that all the children within the Clan would succeed in this school and their skills would become useful and valued in the genin teams with other shinobi from different clans. Even little Ayla...He was going to do everything within his power to make his daughter stronger. So that one day her strength could have rivaled Sakura's or that she could keep up with her brother's without any problems. The Uchiha name will be known throughout all the lands.

As Hokage, he could make sure this happened. As Hokage, he could make sure the Uchiha remained strong and feared among all the countries. Not only the Uchiha, but the village. The Hidden Leaf village and all shinobi who lived in it would be protected and feared. No other country would dare rival it. But if he didn't become Hokage, he wasn't sure how that was going to happen. The elders from the Land of Fire had insisted upon the title being voted on democratically. Madara would bring this matter up to the Clan in the next meeting but nothing could be certain. If the title fell into the wrong hands, Madara feared that the Uchiha would be suppressed.

Hashirama's younger brother, Tobirama, still did not trust the Uchiha. That was obvious. He remained civil in front of Madara and Izuna only because that was his brother's wish. It didn't offend the Uchiha brothers much because they still didn't trust Tobirama either. The only Senju Madara put all his trust into was Hashirama. Even the though Senju healers working on Ayla tomorrow put Madara on edge. If a Senju became the Hokage, Madara didn't know what the fate of the Uchiha would be. Even if it was Hashirama...

His breath hitched for a moment as faded images flashed into his brain.

The two young boys skipping stones and laughing. For the first time in a long time feeling carefree because they weren't in battle.

Boys, who were best friends but knew that they had to keep their friendship a secret.

Boys, who didn't know if they would see their friend again and felt a stronger bond and sense of urgency because of it.

Boys, who had never kissed anyone before.

Boys, who didn't understand their feelings entirely. But felt so safe and happy being so close to each other, holding each other in their arms. Their cheeks burning red, hearts racing as they slowly pressed their soft lips against each other's. The boys small hands running through each other's hair, pulling each other closer unwilling to pull away yet.

They were silly kids.

Madara shook his head, trying to slow his heart rate. He was a silly kid. Hashirama was an immature brat and still is. They didn't know what they were doing. The tall Senju was Madara's best friend but he was still a child at heart. He had big elaborate dreams that were impossible to achieve. What he had said earlier being one of them... Craving more... Hashirama was just confused holding onto childish feelings. He would grow up eventually.

The Father looked down at his sleeping daughter and smirked. Sleeping, Ayla could have been Sakura as a child. Madara remembered hating the idea of arranged marriage when he had first found out. He was only 5 years old at the time and he wasn't even interested in girls at all. The young boy was only interested in becoming as strong as his father. Besides Sakura had been adopted by one of his father's close friends, after being found abandoned in the wilderness one day. No one had known where she came from and she never knew herself. Madara had always thought she was weak and weird.

Inside the Uchiha compound as children Sakura never played with the other children much. When she did attempt to play with the other girls, they bullied her relentlessly. They made fun of her strange hair that was shaggy at the time or the emerald diamond shape in the middle of her forehead. Sakura would cry a lot alone while the others ignored her.

Madara's older brothers would tease him about having such a weird girl to have as a wife one day. It used to embarrass him. Until one day his father sat him down to talk about the marriage. He had explained to him that he should hold Sakura as something precious to him, just like he held his brother's. That one day Sakura would stand by his side loyally no matter how much they disliked each other or how they treated each other. It was the man's duty to cherish his wife so that she would be happy to stay by his side. Tajima had grinned at Madara and nudged him in the ribs explaining some other details about why it was important to keep a woman happy. But at the time it had all gone over the young boys head.

But the idea of keeping Sakura close and precious to him is what stayed in Madara's mind. His brothers were everything to him, they were his family he refused to let anything happen to them. He would marry this girl one day. She would become his family. Madara wouldn't let his family be hurt. Not even by some bratty girls.

The next day, Madara found Sakura alone again underneath of a large tree. She was crying, hiding her face in her knees that were curled up to her chest. Her hair was disheveled and her knees were scraped. His palms got sweaty as he approached her but he also wasn't exactly sure what he needed to do. Mother was the only girl Madara had really dealt with. Girls just weren't his thing yet.

Madara shook his head again as he remembered standing over Sakura silently waiting for her to look up. When she finally did she had been so confused. He chuckled once remembering how awkward it must have been when he extended his hand without saying a word, with a red ribbon dangling from his hand. She had accepted it staring wide eyed up at him but he had just quickly turned and walked away. He had been so strange. Romance may never have been his strong point.

"Daddy..."

Surprised, Madara snapped out of his day dreaming and looked down at the tiny toddler. Ayla was stirring slightly, her eyes slowly opening to look up at him underneath her dark, full lashes. She attempted to move her arm but the wooden board kept it still. Her face started to pinch with panic.

Quickly he stroked her cheek. "Hush, Ayla..." he whispered."It's alright. You're safe."

"Hurts..." she mumbled looking at her arm that was strapped down then looking back up at him with a pout on her lips.

He nodded. "I know...But it will be better soon..."

"Daddy..." she whimpered again and rubbed her chest slowly with her good hand. Madara knew it wasn't the pain in her heart that was bugging her. His own emotions were overwhelming her. She was sensitive to everyone's emotions. But whenever it came to him, she seemed to feel it stronger. He tried to relax some even though it was easier said than done. There had been a lot thrown at him today, more than usual.

"I'm sorry, little one..." he placed his hand over hers on her chest. She looked up at him with a soft expression.

On his knee, Izuna began to stir. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes quickly and shot up when he realized his niece was awake. "Ayla! Are you okay? What happened?" He demanded.

Ayla bit her lip at her Uncle's sudden outburst and even in the moonlight a shade of pink was visible on her cheeks. She shifted and avoided eye contact with the both of them. "I fell...I'm sorry, Daddy, Uncle..."

Madara and Izuna exchanged a glance with each other. They knew she was lying. Madara's large hand griped her little chin guiding her eyes up to his. "Ayla, do not lie to me." He said sternly.

Her lower lip began to quiver. "Please don't punish him, Daddy, please? He didn't mean to hurt me. I didn't mean to scare him, but he did get really scared..." The plea was soft and so sincere that it made both men frown. They knew she could feel how they were feeling about the situation right now. But whoever it was that caused this accident, she would know how they felt as well.

"Who was it?" Izuna asked more sternly.

Ayla squirmed uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact again. Her lips pressed into a thin line, forcing herself to keep quiet.

Madara raised an eyebrow at her defiance but then turned his head to hide a smirk. No matter how ugly the fighting between his children got. They always protected each other. He hoped that, that trait would never fade like it hadn't faded between him and Izuna.

The two had eventually gotten the information they wanted out of her. Ayla wasn't a toddler capable of lying or hiding secrets for long. Madara had promised his daughter that he wouldn't punish Obito for the broken arm. But he couldn't promise not punishing him if he didn't take responsibility...

* * *

"When are you ever going to settle down and start a family, Hashirama?" A young woman giggled as she sat more food in the center of the table.

Hashirama nearly choked on the mouthful he had been munching on. He looked up at his younger cousin and swallowed his food, forcing it down because the shock had sent it down the wrong pipe. Quickly he took a drink of water to clear his throat and to hide any blushing. Besides him Tobirama was sipping his tea politely and peeking at him from the corner of his eye. His cousin still stood over him waiting for his reply. Her grin was teasing and she put her hands on her hips. She was a few years younger than Tobirama but already engaged to be married by the end of the month.

Across the table one of the elder Clan women, his cousin's grandmother clicked her tongue and shook her head. The two brothers had been invited to their home for dinner on the woman's request. Senju elders tended to only invite the two to dinner when they had something to gripe about. They usually accepted because it would be rude if they didn't and because Hashirama was always curious to know what they had to say. If anything they said could be used for the sake of the village he was always willing to listen. Or even if it was about not having enough space in the bath houses, Hashirama always wanted to help make people's lives better. Hashirama had no idea that something like this would be the topic of tonight's discussion.

"When are both of you two going to settle down?" The old woman hissed, looking up at the tall men. Her face was so wrinkled that her eyes were half closed. She sat so hunchbacked that everyone had to look down at her. "You're not getting any younger, you know..."

Besides her, her grey, wrinkled husband merely huffed and continued to eat his meal.

Hashirama's cousin took her seat beside him, smoothing her red apron over her folded knees. "You're both so handsome, I don't see why you're having problems finding someone."

"I am too busy to be courting women." Tobirama grunted as he sat his cup down.

Hashirama chuckled nervously. "Tobirama's right. We have been busy..."

"As leaders of this clan and this village, women should come to you!" The old woman grumbled. "I will find the two of you suitors myself."

"Please- there's really no need-"

"To late, Hashirama-" the woman pointed an old crooked finger at him. "Tobirama has told me that the position of Hokage is now open. It is important that you be the Hokage, Hashirama, for the sake of our clan. But being Hokage must mean you lead by example. You must keep up with your training, study harder to keep up with the flow of information and you must value family. A woman by your side would help you with that."

Hashirama was dumb struck.

The old woman lowered her finger and picked up her tea cup. "Marrying a woman from a different clan would be good for you. It would show the village that clans can unite in more ways than just one. So therefore I have set up a meeting for you to meet the father of Mito Uzumaki, you will ask his permission to court his daughter."

"She's really beautiful-" his cousin giggled.

The Clan Leader could hardly hear what was going on. His head felt like he were under water. The sound of rushing waves muffled his ears and his head spun. Only hours ago he had made a giant leap by expressing some of his feelings to Madara. But he was left falling through the air without an answer or a single expression that told him his old friend felt the same way or not. All day he had been falling through the thin air waiting to hit rock tomorrow or to be pulled up and saved. Now it felt as though he had finally hit the surface of the Earth. Like his back had finally slapped against a surface of water and now he was drowning.

He tried to pull himself together. "I was going to put Madara Uchiha's name in for the position of Hokage..."

As soon as the words left his mouth he instantly regretted it. That only pushed him deeper into the water. Around the table all the Senju's faces changed. His cousin frowned sadly, his brother scoffed and shook his head. The old woman's eyes heavy eyelids opened as wide as they could.

"You put that much trust in an Uchiha!" She scolded, the high pitched sound piercing everyone's ears. "We may be at peace now but Uchiha are full of evil! The only reason we haven't broken out into war already is because you and Tobirama have been there to keep things running smoothly!" She shook her head and clicked her tongue again. "Even Madara Uchiha has a family. One day a woman will be brave enough to marry that monster and raise those demon children."

Tobirama raised an eyebrow. "Demon children?"

"I assure you their not demons," Hashirama said quickly. "Uchiha's are not monsters."

"No- but they are full of evil. Madara's late wife, Sakura...she was found abandoned with no knowledge about where she came from. That is a bad omen."

"That is only your suspicion, dear," the old man besides her finally croaked. "Your suspicions have been off before."

That reassured Hashirama to at least have one person on his side. But his heart ached. It always ached for his friend at the mention of Sakura. Hashirama had been so jealous of Sakura when the two married but he also admired how they worked together. Before they were married, Sakura would fight on the battlefield just as the rest of the Uchiha did. Her specialty was medical ninjutsu but she was remarkably strong. Her pink hair made her stick out as a target but Madara had never been to far away to protect her if need be. Hashirama could see it in his eyes whenever Madara guarded her, he was so protective, she was his and no one was ever going to harm her. After they married, Sakura hardly showed up to battles. She was pregnant every few years which left her unable to fight. Whenever she did join the rest of the Clan, Madara had been extra protective, always keeping her in the back to heal the wounded.

The Senju knew Madara loved her. He was only being hard on himself earlier. Why wouldn't he have loved her? She was intelligent, talented, kind and beautiful. This accusation of her being a demon was entirely incorrect. Maybe what had happened between himself and Madara as children was only silly experiments. Maybe Madara didn't or couldn't feel the same way Hashirama felt about him. That was the idea that hurt him the most.

Slowly he looked to the Clan elder. "When is this meeting?"

The old woman cracked a grin. "A few weeks."

"Right." He replied sadly and continued his meal even though he was no longer hungry.

* * *

The next morning Ayla had an appointment at the new medical building in the center of the village. Though she was still in a lot of pain she had been more upset and blue learning that she wouldn't be able to use her arm for several weeks, which meant no ninjutsu's or very much training at all. Everyone tried to reassure her that the time off would benefit her but she wasn't hearing any of it. While Madara helped her dress for her appointment due to her pain and the board, it was difficult for her to dress herself. She didn't say a word the entire time, she only stared down at her little feet sadly.

As they were about to leave for town she finally asked if she could carry her favorite blanket with her to the appointment. It was a small soft pink baby blanket that she used to carry everywhere with her. Madara had frowned upon this. Each of the children had some toy or item they held precious to them from when they were infants but they grew out of needing them with them by the time they were two years old. Finally he agreed when he saw the sadness and fear clearly written on her small face. Ayla didn't like doctors. She was used to being around the three Uchiha healers that visited her constantly but this Senju doctor would be new and she was scared of what he would do to her.

Madara held her tightly as they traveled into the village. Ayla had used her favorite blanket to drape over her bad arm to cover the embarrassing fact that it was strapped down. She hid her face into the nape of his neck the whole way to the medical building, pretending to be asleep so no one would come talk to her. Madara laughed at this. Ayla was clever. The appointment did not take long. The Senju healer was nice enough, explaining to Ayla everything what was happening as he worked on her. She didn't mind for it. Ayla cuddled her blanket to her chest tightly and hid her face into her Father's chest, whimpering occasionally if a certain motion hurt. Madara held her silently, stroking and kissing her hair. The bandages of the cast were infused with healing chakra that slowly released overtime to heal the bones and make them stronger to prevent another break. Madara was impressed with the strides medical ninjutsu had made over a short period of time. Sakura would have loved to learn about things like this.

Soon the healer was done telling the two that he would re-evaluate in two weeks if it would come off or not. He explained that the average person's break would be healed with a cast in just a few days. But Ayla was still a young child with brittle bones, it was important to keep the cast on longer to ensure a proper heal. Ayla was still less than impressed with the whole thing. Though the cast prevented any movement that could hurt her arm and the steady flow of chakra kept the aching away, all she could do was stare at the ugly thing. It was giant compared to the rest of her and the sleeve of her dress couldn't even fit over it to hide it. Tears filled her eyes and she tried not to sob over having to wear such a thing for two week. Other kids would make fun of her for sure. On their way out of the building a young female nurse from the Saratobi Clan stopped them. She smiled reassuringly at Ayla and pulled a yellow satin ribbon from her white apron pocket. The ribbon matched the yellow flower in the little girl's hair. She tied the ribbon around the cast and tied it into a large bow like a giant present. That had made the small Uchiha girl smile for the first time that day.

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

 **Please remember to read and review let me know whatcha think!**

 **Some of the kids start school soon so i'm kicking around the idea of Rin and Kakashi making apperances...hmmm...what do you guys think?**

 **Chapter 7 soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rolling along...**

 **Kinda short chapter just trying to get from point A to point B...**

 **Thanks for the offer of O/Cs! They might be a good idea and feel free to share your ideas if you have one! but right now idk where I can put O/Cs :0 :)**

 **Thanks for all the kind and wonderful and constructive reviews! I love reading them!**

 **I'm thinking about changing the Title of the story and the summery but I suck at coming up with both...if you have ideas feel free to let me know!**

 **Please remember to read and review! let me know whatcha think!**

 **I DONT OWn Naruto**

* * *

Father hadn't kept his threat about asking some of the women in the Clan to watch over the children while he was away. Shisui remained in charge. But their chore load had increased and they now had less time to do what they wanted to do or to train. For the younger ones chores were becoming agonizing to do so Shisui and Itachi tried to turn them into a game or training. Sasuke and Ayla would sprint from task to task, racing to see who would get done first. With her arm, Ayla lost almost every race. But she hadn't given up hope yet, each sprint she was getting faster, just on Sasuke's heels. Obito grew bored with these games after the first few hours. Eventually he quit playing the silly games and just did his chores by himself. Occasionally taking a break to practice his shadow shuriken jutsu or his fireball jutsu.

Shisui hadn't spoken to Obito in days. It infuriated Obito. He would have thought his older brother would have been proud of him for finally accepting responsibility. Compared to the punishment Shisui would have received, Obito got off easy, he knew that. But his cheek still stung, a light bruise had formed across his cheekbone and was tender to touch. Obito didn't understand why Shisui ignored him. Itachi told Obito that Shisui was just under a lot of pressure but Obito didn't care. He felt he deserved some type of recognition from his older brother.

By the time the children finished their chores every day, the little ones would be worn out. They would nap underneath the shadows of the thick trees in the yard or fall asleep on the deck while Shisui and Itachi studied ancient scrolls or spared with each other. While the two older ones were distracted, Obito would sneak off. He didn't know if they realized he was gone or not but he didn't care. As long as they ignored him, he would continue to do his own thing. Though Obito still hadn't told anyone about the beautiful woman in the forest, he never forgot every single detail of her pretty face. She had told him to come join her listen to the birds sing but she never told him when she would be back. So every day he went to the same moss and flower covered rock hoping to find her sitting there. But for days she was never there. Disappointed he would stalk off and conduct his own training. After a few days he was starting to wonder if she was even real. Maybe he had only imagined her.

Obito was starting to believe that idea until one day a few weeks later, when Father and Uncle came home early. The children had just finished up their chores, the load had been light today. They had just started to train when Father and Uncle emerged from the trail that lead to the home. Obito and Sasuke had been locked into a sparring match, leaping in and out of trees to dodge each other's attacks. Sasuke was talented in fireball jutsu but needed to work on his weapons throwing. It was the opposite for Obito. Obito could throw a weapon straight or curve it to his will. But he would rush his hand signs for his fireball jutsu causing it to be weak. In the yard Shisui was kneeling in the grass with his hands out in front of him. Ayla was punching his hands with her good arm and occasionally kicking his side. Her short legs were only able to reach up to the side of his thigh. But that giant cast weighed her down and caused her to loose balance when she kicked. Itachi stood behind her, ready to catch her when she started to fall.

"Daddy! Uncle!" Ayla cheered when she saw the two men walk up the trail. She dropped her tiny fist and ran forward around Shisui.

Shisui smirked and stood up, dusting off the dirt of his knees. Surprised the two younger brothers paused their fighting. Obito held onto the large trunk of the tree he was standing in and Sasuke leaped down into the yard.

Izuna grinned and swept the little girl off her feet once she reached him. He spun her around and she giggled. "What are you doing training with that arm, pip squeak? That things dangerous! You could kill Shisui!" He teased.

She held onto her tummy as she giggled. "No it's not! And I wasn't punching with that hand!"

Izuna slowed his spinning and hitched his niece on his hip. "Well good! Don't want to re-break it. That cast finally comes off tomorrow!"

She grinned crookedly up at him. "Yep!"

Madara smirked and ruffled her hair as he past the two.

"Your home early, Papa. Have you come home to train with us?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

Madara paused and looked down at his youngest son when the crazy haired boy ran up to greet him. He hesitated needing to prepare for the Clan meeting tonight but it had been awhile since he had trained with the children. Obito scoffed when their Father didn't reply, he leaned against the tree and crossed his arms over his chest. "He's probably too busy with village business."

"Obito..." Izuna growled looking up at the hot head, his eyes shooting a warning glare. Shisui and Itachi looked at each other and sighed.

Madara glanced at him and shook his head. "I have time to train before the Clan meeting. But first I would like to discuss something with all of you..."

"Did we do something wrong, Father?" Itachi asked concern.

Madara shook his head and moved on to settle himself onto a nearby rock. "No..." He wasn't sure how the children were going to take this news. The past few weeks the meetings he attended for the village were focused around the Ninja Academy or ranking existing shinobi in the village. Things had run smoothly through the meetings but there had been an underlying tension radiating from Hashirama. He had been more quiet than usual. Before while discussing this academy he would spout ridiculous ideas. Lately he had been quiet almost completely silent. Madara had wondered what was going on through his mind. Surely it wasn't about what they had started discussing weeks ago. But the two friends hadn't had any time to talk privately between meetings for him to figure out the problem.

The topic of Hokage had been talked about lightly. It would be just a few more days until the top officials of the Land of Fire would name the Hokage. Madara could sense the tension from Tobirama. Izuna's quick tongue twitched to start an argument with the white haired Senju but Madara held him back. There was no use in arguing over what they had no control over. Whether Hashirama or Madara were named Hokage, Madara still needed to think of what was best for the Clan. He would not allow Tobirama to persuade Hashirama to restrain the Uchiha.

Today while ranking existing ninja, the village leaders had ranked the shinobi of the Uchiha Clan. Almost every shinobi that fought in the war were already ranked as jounin or chunin. Including Madara's oldest sons. Shisui was made the youngest jounin in the entire village. For his age his skills were far advanced what Madara's were at that age. Shisui was stronger than most of the adults in the village. Madara had confidence in his oldest son. Itachi was made chunin and Madara knew he would soon make jounin. His second son was brilliant. Itachi's skills rivaled Shisui's but Itachi had only been in a handful of battles during the war. He needed more experience before Madara had full confidence to rank him a jounin. Obito and Sasuke on the other hand both had a lot to learn. The two youngest boys had been lucky unlike their older brothers. Shisui and Itachi grew up fast, knowing that they would fight in battles as young children. After the war Madara didn't feel the need to push the younger two as he did the older ones. He backed off during training allowing the boys to learn slowly and to enjoy being kids. That's what Madara had always wanted for his children. He had always dreamed of them enjoying childhood instead of rushing through it as he had.

Obito and Sasuke would both attend the Academy to grow their skills before becoming genin. Sasuke would be starting as a first year Academy student while Obito started his second year. Obito had the option to move up class years depending on how he compared to the other second years. Madara wasn't sure if Obito would stay a second year or not. Obito was skilled but was never interested in basic ninja knowledge. The Father also wasn't sure if Obito understood the true meaning of what being a shinobi truly meant. He had confidence that his son would succeed but he needed to slow down.

Madara looked up from his thoughts and to his four sons in the yard. They were all watching him in anticipation. He cracked a small grin. "Congratulations, Obito, Sasuke...Starting next week you will begin classes at the village's Ninja Academy."

The yard went silent as that news sunk in. Obito darkened. Only him and Sasuke? What about Shisui and Itachi? He bit the inside of his cheek trying to keep himself quiet.

There was a mixture of emotions swirling in the yard. Ayla's chest was starting to get tight feeling the strongest emotion from Obito. She looked up at him in the tree. Her dark eyes could see the heat and crimson aura radiating around him. The little girl had never told anyone she could see these colors before. She had wondered if they were like sensing chakra with the sharingan. Whenever she had started to ask her big brother's questions about sensing chakra with the sharingan, Obito would make fun of her and tease her for not knowing her own Clan's special abilities. Therefore she quit asking questions and kept what she saw to herself. Obito's color was the darkest and strongest which made her the most uncomfortable. Trying to calm herself, she watched the other colors of emotions float from each individual. Uncle and big brothers had a light blue aura of excitement around them and it made her smile seeing it. Father's color was darker, a gloomy purple like the sky as the sun settles behind the mountains and right before the sky turns entirely black. That was Father's usual color. He was always so deep in thought and stressed out.

Finally Sasuke ran forward a few steps to stand in front of Father. "Really?" He asked excitedly. "I thought the school wouldn't be built for another couple of months!"

Madara cracked a grin at his son and nodded slowly. "That is true... the Academy building will be under construction for the next few months but classes will begin outside in the schools courtyard until then."

"No way! That's so cool!" Sasuke laughed and punched the air.

That made Ayla giggle. She clapped her hands as best she could. "Congratulations!"

"What about Shisui and Itachi?" Obito demanded from the tree. He clenched his fists.

The oldest Uchiha raised an eyebrow and looked up at his son. "They have made ranks above Academy students. As soon as the position of the Hokage has been filled they will be looked at with the rest of the ranked shinobi within the village and put into teams to serve under."

Shisui and Itachi tried to hide their grins but they couldn't help it. They kept quiet. Shinobi were supposed to be humble. It was an honor to have already been ranked. Sasuke's eyes were bright. "Wow! That's so cool, big brothers!"

Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair.

Obito couldn't believe it. He knew Shisui and Itachi thought he was weak. But Father too? Father had praised him just a few weeks ago for how much stronger he had gotten. He eventually cracked and took responsibility for breaking Ayla's arm. But Father still grouped him as a snot nosed Academy student? His fists started to tremble.

"So are we going to train or what?" Izuna grinned as he set Ayla down on her feet.

"Sure!" Shisui smiled that hard crooked Uchiha smile.

Obito couldn't stand it. He turned and jumped into the next tree. "I'm going to train on my own!" He shouted over his shoulder. The young Uchiha leaped from tree to tree until he was miles away from his family.

* * *

"That brat sure makes a lot of noise..." a familiar dark grumble echoed through the trees and Obito spun around to the empty rock. After he had stormed away from the house and all his family who just stood there starring after him. He had decided visit the rock one last time. If the goddess hadn't been there this time, he would have finally believed that his eyes had fooled him and she was never real to begin with. His heart had sunk to the pit of his stomach when he arrived here to only stare at the empty spot. He was so overwhelmed with emotion and thoughts that he couldn't think clearly. Home hadn't felt the same for years. Ever since mother died, home never felt like home. He didn't feel valued by Father or Uncle. Shisui and Itachi only looked down on him. For some reason he only wanted to run. He wanted to run far away and never look back. The familiar growl was the only thing that kept him from taking off.

The boulder had been abandoned moments ago but now that goddess sat on it just like before. Her beauty was exactly how Obito remembered it, she was absolutely breathtaking. After weeks of staring at the empty rock, Obito had to quickly rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing her correctly. Before the princess had said she wasn't a fighter. But she could sense chakara. Could she teleport like Shisui, as well? That would be the only explanation for her sudden disappearance and reappearance. If she couldn't teleport...Obito's skin went cold and he thought he might be sick.

The woman shrugged softly and patted her chest with her pale hand. "Kurama..." she scolded softly and then smiled brightly at Obito. "Long time, no see, Obito!"

Obito stood ridged, sweat beading on his forehead as his mind still whirled with his crazy idea. She blinked when the boy didn't respond. "What's the matter?"

"Are-Are you a ghost?" Obito stuttered. His teeth were chattering. In his crowded mind, that was the only explanation for her sudden appearance and disappearance. The moss and flowers were undisturbed and her movements were silence. He was bad at sensory but this time he had been sensing for her presence and it didn't appear until now. She had to have been a teleporter like Shisui or she was a ghost.

Birds chirped happily in the trees above and the woman stared at Obito in disbelief. Finally her small smile grew and instead of her delicate giggle, she started actually laughing. The sound came deep within her abdomen and she crossed her arms over her tightly clinched waist trying to control herself. The cold chills that had been forming on Obito's skin quickly faded and he felt like he was burning up. He stuck his tongue into his cheek. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes as she laughed and she quickly dabbed them away. "No, silly! I'm not a ghost! I'm not a combat ninja but I am a shinobi, you know. I can be just as quick and agile as you!"

"O-oh..." Obito looked down at the ground.

"Idiot," the rough voice started laughed once making it sound like a bark.

The goddess shook her head. "Hush, Kurama, enough of that!"

Obito looked back up as she spoke to herself. Uneasily he adjusted his dark jacket and crossed his arms over his chest. "What is that?" He asked again.

She shrugged lightly. "I told you before...that's Kurama...he's my friend and my protector... You're the one who told me I shouldn't be out here alone, with him I'm not."

"But where IS he?"

She placed her hand on her chest. "He is sealed safely away inside of me. If I were ever in trouble he comes out to protect me."

Obito stared at her, the wheels in his brain still working in overload. But his eyes couldn't help staring at every detail of her. He felt calmer in her presence, she reminded him a lot of mother. Finally he looked away back to the ground, even though the thoughts had slowed, they didn't completely go away. His feet still wanted to run. He wanted to run until his heart and lungs exploded.

It was silent for a long time and the woman's bright eyes watched him closely. She frowned. "Obito? What's the matter?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing." He grunted.

"It doesn't look like nothing." She said softly and patted the rock besides her. "Do you want to sit with me and talk?"

Surprised he looked up at her, his palms becoming sweaty. But he nodded and started to make his way up. The wild haired boy stopped midway up the large bolder. "You've never told me your name, princess..."

The redhead smiled. "My name is Mito."

"Mito..." he repeated as he took a seat several inches away from her. Father had given the boys lectures on respecting women before. Most of it had gone over his head but he got the basics of it. He knew to always be polite to ladies, to show respect at all times, to always be appropriate and to always protect them. Even though he was still a kid, he figured it would have been inappropriate to sit right next to her like the spot she had gestured for him to sit at. "That's a pretty name..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Thank you," she reached out to touch his knee softly. He stiffened, his cheeks burning. When he looked up at her she was staring down at him with wide concerned eyes. "So what's the matter, Obito? You can tell me..."

Obito's heart raced and he bit his lip. "I... I start the Ninja Academy next week..." he started slowly.

"Congratulations...Is that not a good thing?"

"It is- I guess...Except my older brothers won't be attending... My father is one of the ones in charge of ranking shinobi in the village. He..." anger bubbled up in his chest and he shook his head. "Father ranked my brother's above me! They don't have to attend the Academy, they will be placed in shinobi squads! He's just like them! Father only thinks I'm some weak kid just like my brothers do!"

Frightened birds shattered from the forest ceiling. Mito watched them go with a small frown. Obito felt bad for scaring the birds. He knew she only came here to listen to them sing. She looked back down at him and watched him closely. Her pale hand reached out to touch his bruised cheek. "Did your Father do this to you?" She asked concerned.

He flinched at her cool touch. "Yeah...But I deserved it...I'm a terrible big brother. I hurt my little sister. Shisui was going to take the blame but I couldn't watch him get whipped...I thought Father would be proud of me for taking responsibility but he didn't say anything. I've never seen Father that angry before."

"Your mother let that happen?"

"My mom died..." he pulled his cheek away from her soft hand. His throat was burning and tightening making it hard for him to continue. "My baby sister Ayla, was born four months premature... Mom died only a few minutes after she was born. Ayla has always been so small and so sick. The last time I saw you, she snuck up behind me and scared me. By accident I broke her arm in serval places and she had to be put in a cast. Father has never hit me before... Shisui and Itachi has always stuck up for me and Sasuke and took our punishments. I got off easy. I deserved worse for hurting Ayla."

"That doesn't make it right, Obito..."

Obito shrugged, tears welled up in his eyes but he forced them back. "Uchiha's are so old fashioned. Compared to what some of my friends in the Clan get, my siblings and I don't get punished hard at all. Father loves us all, I know that. He doesn't want to punish us it's just a parent's job."

Tenderly Mito reached out again and cupped the young Uchiha's chin. His dark eyes were watery and he was biting a hole in the inside of his cheek. She felt so bad so the young misunderstood boy. Mito was a young unmarried woman but she had seen some of her friends get married and have children of their own. She longed to be the same way some day. But with Kurama inside her a lot of suitors who met with her father were terrified of the idea of marrying her. It had never bothered her before until now as she stared at Obito. This was only the second time meeting the young boy but she felt so protective of the sweet boy like he was her own son. She wanted her own child.

Her motherly instincts kicked in as she saw the single tear trickle out of those dark eyes. She wrapped her thin arms around Obito and pulled him close to her. Her own heart was painfully thudding. "I'm sorry, Obito..." she whispered sadly."I'm sorry about your mother. I'm sorry about your little sister. I'm sorry about your brother's and father too...I'm just sorry..."

When she wrapped her arms around him he froze. He hadn't been held like this by a woman since mother passed. It felt good. He should have been embarrassed. Little kids get held like this. He was a ninja being held like a baby. But the warmth of her body warmed him and she smelled so sweet. Images of his mother flashed before his eyes and it took everything he had not to sob. He lay his head on her chest enjoying the sensation. Her delicate fingers stroking through his hair.

The two of them stayed like that for a long time. They sat there listening to the birds and talking. It felt nice to have someone accept and understand him. He wished he could stay there all night.

* * *

Shisui and Itachi stood behind Father and Uncle in front of the shrine as clan members flooded inside. Madara and Izuna greeted them as they entered. This was the first time the older brothers had ever attended a Clan meeting before. Father had told them that it was important that they attended tonight. The brothers had been excited to finally be a part of Clan business but again Obito had sulked. He hadn't returned until before dinner and during dinner he didn't say a word. Madara had allowed him to pout. He knew that this might have been the outcome of learning that Shisui and Itachi wouldn't be attending the Academy with him. But he had warned Obito that if his attitude continued he would never have time to train between school and chores.

While Shisui and Itachi helped get the younger ones ready for bed, Obito had refused to talk to them. He crawled into bed at the far side of the sleeping mat with his back turned to them refusing to even look at them when they told him goodnight. Shisui gritted his teeth and shook his head.

Itachi glanced at him. "Shisui? Are you alright?"

Again Shisui shook his head and looked down at the ground. "I don't understand him...I try to... But he's always so stubborn and keeps pushing people away..."

Itachi knew exactly what his older brother was talking about. He sighed sadly. "I know...I don't understand him either..."

"Obito feels pain and emotion more strongly than the two of you...He does not know how to properly channel it." Madara said slowly from in front of them. He had been listening to the brothers' whisper to each other. He didn't turn to look at them yet as Clan members continued to pass him.

Surprised Shisui and Itachi looked up at their Father. "What does that mean, Father?" Shisui asked softly.

Madara took a slow, steady breath. "Obito took the loss of your mother very hard... At the time he had been too young to help her as the two of you had and he wasn't able to say goodbye until it was too late...Though I'm not sure if he knows this himself but I know he holds the regret of not being there to help on himself... I know I have not been there for you children recently and I know that is another reason he is angry."

"That's not true," Itachi's breathe caught. "You have always been there for us, Father. You helped create this village for us as well as everyone else- we are grateful."

Madara's lips twitched into a frown as the last Clan member passed him, he turned to look at his oldest sons. They both looked up at him wide eyed. Izuna knew this was a conversation that Madara needed to have with the two alone so he silently followed the Clan into the hall.

Once they were alone Madara reached out and lay a heavy hand on each of the boy's heads. "I'm so proud of you, my sons..." he said slowly. "You two have been perfect older brothers for the little ones over the past few years. That's why I felt the two of you are responsible enough to start joining in Clan business. It is important you attend tonight's meeting to discuss the Uchiha's future within the village depending on who is chosen to be Hokage. ..That is also why I felt it was important to rank you both as I did today…"

Madara's fingers brushed through Shisui's curls. "Shisui, starting soon you will be a jounin. I've been so proud of how you've taken care of your younger siblings and you've grown so strong. I have full trust that you are capable enough to lead teams and participate in more dangerous missions for the sake of this village."

"Itachi," The older Uchiha's hand traveled down Itachi's silky hair, petting back his ponytail. "You have also made me so proud. For as young as you are, you are brilliant and skilled. You have been ranked has a chunin but I doubt you will keep that rank for long. I see you making jounin in no time at all."

Both the teens started up at their Father with wide eyes. He gave them a crooked smirk and they couldn't help but to smile back. It was an honor to be ranked as they were and it made their chests swell hearing their Father's deep stern voice say he was proud of them. Madara chuckled lightly and pulled both the boys into his sides as he walked forward into the meeting hall.

* * *

The meeting had gone long into the night. Arguments among the Clan had broken out but in reality nothing could be officially decided or planned until the position of Hokage had been announced. All Madara knew was that he had to keep what was best for the Clan as his top priority. Finally he had gotten tired of listening to the constant back and forth and had ended the meeting. Shisui and Itachi had been exhausted after watching the children all day and then listening to adults bicker. They had passed out cold as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Madara stood silently in his children's room, listening to all their soft breathing. He and Sakura had done this almost every night since Shisui was an infant. It was peaceful in their room. Each of them looked so much younger and innocent in their sleep. The children preferred pushing their mats together and sleeping side by side. Shisui was sleeping on his side, his arm thrown over little Ayla, cuddling her to his chest. Besides him Itachi lay on his back, little Sasuke's head on his chest, his jaw open wide. Madara grinned. He stroked each of their soft hair and kissed each forehead. The Father frowned when he looked to the far wall where Obito lay curled up by himself. He moved silently to stand over him.

Obtio had always been a handful. He was a difficult infant and a stubborn kid. But Madara was equally as proud of him as he was Shisui and Itachi. The boy had grown up a lot. Madara only tried to do what was best for him. Lightly his fingers brushed the faint bruise on Obito's cheek then traveled up to his crazy hair. He kissed his cheek and forehead.

"Goodnight, Obito. I love you all."

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN Naruto!**

 **Thanks for reading, guys! Make sure you leave a review let me know whatcha think! Anything helps make me a better writer and keeps me motivated! Thanks!**

 **Chapter 8 and some new masked ninja faces soon! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait! It was a long week! lol**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and ideas I appreciate them! I changed the summery a little but I'm still kicking around ideas. just kinda going with the flow**

 **Please make sure you read and review! let me know whatcha think anything keeps me motivated!**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

* * *

"Shisui! Itachi!" A young black haired girl called as the Uchiha's got closer to the crowded courtyard. In front of them was the beginning of a giant new building about to be constructed. Parents and children were all gathered close as they said their goodbyes and good lucks for the first day of school. The futile lords would be arrive early this morning to discuss the Hokage. Whoever was chosen today would be announced to the village tomorrow. Madara hadn't told his children or the rest of his Clan this. He didn't see the need to worry them during a day like today. Several parents within the Clan were here seeing off their children. Today was for meant to be a special day for the young ones. Madara made sure he was here to see his sons off this morning. It was proud day for him to watch another dream become a reality.

Shisui and Itachi looked around with amazement at all the people. The two of them really would have liked to attend something like this when they were growing up. Sasuke was beside them sticking close to Itachi. He was amazed as well but Obito had reminded him before they left that he should look at everyone here like an opponent, so he tried to stay cool. Though a smile still tugged at the corners of his mouth. Obito hung back behind his brother's and sister. His arms over head head weaving a headrest that he leaned back into as he looked around eyeballing all the other kids his age. He would show each of them. By the end of today each of these kids would know who Obito Uchiha was.

Late last night he had snuck away to meet Mito in the woods again. She had wished him good luck on his first day and she had told him that she was happy for him to attend a school like this. Ninja before him never had a chance for an opportunity to learn like this, she had reminded him. Children before him were thrown into war without much training at all. At least with this school he would know he would be prepared for any enemy. Before he left her, he had asked why she looked so sad. Her voice had been soft the entire time they were together and she hardly giggled at all. She had explained that her father had arranged a meeting with a possible suitor today as well. Obito didn't understand what all of that meant yet but she had told him she was just nervous to meet this man. Teasingly, Obito reminded her that his Father was single and that had made her giggle. Deep down Obito didn't really know if he had meant it as a joke or not. But he left his feelings there and then disappeared back towards home.

"It's Izumi!" Ayla giggled from Itachi's back as the young Uchiha girl weaved in and out of the crowd to stand before her clansmen.

Izumi smiled brightly, her long hair was pulled back today. "Hi, Ayla!" She smiled back at the pink haired girl and greeted the others as well.

"Lord Madara," Izumi bowed slightly to Madara as he looked down at her.

He smirked and patted her dark hair. "Good morning, Izumi." He said and then turned to leave the children be for now. Teachers would begin calling their students in a few minutes.

Izumi turned back to the brothers that were closer to her age. A light shade of pink tinting her pale cheeks. "Are you two attending the Academy too?" She asked excitedly.

Shisui shook his head. "No. Itachi and I have been ranked we are just waiting to hear about what squads we will be placed in..."

"But Obito and Sasuke are attending," Itachi smiled softly at his friend.

Izumi smiled back and looked from Sasuke to Obito. Obito stepped forward his hands still behind his head. In the Uchiha compound most of the kids all knew each other. He had seen Izumi fight before, she was decently strong for a girl but she lacked the sharingan. Izumi was a polite girl, she wasn't loud and obnoxious like her other friends but Obito knew Izumi was head over heels for Itachi. He rolled his eyes. "I have to go to school with you," he scoffed dramatically. "What year will you be in?"

Itachi and Shisui exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. They had been giving Obito his space recently since everything else they tried to do to open him up only ended up in disaster.

It didn't bother the Uchiha girl though. All of them had grown up pretty close together. Her mother relied on Madara a lot since her father's death during one of the Senju vs. Uchiha battles. She used to rely on Sakura, always coming by the house when she was upset, which was almost every day. While she and Sakura drank tea and talked Izumi played with the boys in the yard. After Sakura's death, Izumi's mother didn't come to the home as often, she knew Madara was a busy man. But at times she just couldn't help being overwhelmed with grief. Madara would try to help the best he could.

Izumi knew Obito was a hot- head. She grinned. "I will only be attending for this week," she explained. "I was ranked a genin. Your father came over to explain it to me and mother. My mom had been freaking out. But he said all genin will attend the first week of the Academy, kind of as a refresher and to see our skill level before being assigned to teams at the end of the week."

Obito darkened. Great. Even a girl was ranked higher than him.

Ayla peeked down at Obito from Itachi's back. She wiggled and Itachi slowly bent his knees so he was lower to the ground, loosening his grip so that she could slide off his back safely. Once her little feet touched the ground she moved around her brother's to stand besides Obito. Her little hand reached up to grab the hem of his jacket. He glared down at her but she ignored him. "I think Obito will make genin soon, too." She declared, seriously.

Everyone looked down at her. Her dark eyes that were usually sparkling in the light had a dark, adult sense about them. Even though Obito jerked away, trying to tug his jacket out of her grasp she held on stubbornly. Finally he gave up and rolled his eyes. "Of course, I will, Ayla! I'm going to blow all these Academy brats away!"

When he looked down at her with that hard, cocky grin. She looked up at him solemnly and nodded once. None of the boys had seen her this serious before. Ayla had always been playful and energetic. Even when she was ill, she usually tried to keep in high spirits. It was strange to see her act this way but they choose to ignore it. The Uchiha children talked among themselves for several minutes until teachers started to make their way in front of the crowd. Ayla didn't move from Obito's side and no matter how much he tried to casually move and break free of her grip, she wouldn't let go. After countless attempts of trying to escape, he sighed and let his hands drop from behind his head. When he did, Ayla's cold, tiny hand slipped into his. Again he rolled his eyes. He didn't know why Ayla was doing this. She usually only wanted to hold the other's hands. But for some reason she was determined and refusing to let go. It was embarrassing to be seen in public holding his little sister's hand but he stuck his tongue into his cheek and let it slide this one time. He was holding her newly healed arm, he couldn't risk hurting it again by pulling away to roughly. Father and his brother's would have his head if he caused a scene.

Father returned from the small gathering of Uchiha parents that he had been speaking to. The teachers were starting to call off names of the students in their classes. Izumi politely excused herself and went to stand with the rest of the genin waiting to be called.

Madara laid heavy hands on Sasuke's and Obito's heads. They both looked up at him. "Are you two ready?" He asked seriously.

They nodded. "Yes, Otousama!"

He smiled softly. "Good. I'm proud of you two."

Sasuke smiled up brightly. Obito pressed his tongue into his cheek harder to suppress his grin. From the front his name was called by a tall teacher. Obito looked up, a mixture of emotions sending adrenaline through his veins. He was excited to show everyone in this village what he was made of, but he couldn't help being a little nervous as well.

"Obito," Ayla said quietly, too low for anyone else to hear.

When Obito looked down at her, he frowned seeing that she was still very calm and serious. "Eh?" He grunted, trying to pull his hand away.

For a three year old with a newly constructed hand, she had a pretty tight grip. "Show them..." She blinked up at him and her eyes that had been hard and dark flashed back to sparkling. "That your Obito Uchiha...This village's next Hokage!"

Obito's breath caught and his eyebrow lifted as that sunk in. This village always pulled Father away from them. If Father is made Hokage tomorrow, Obito knew they would barely see him anymore. Why would he want to be its Hokage, just so it could pull him away from his future family. Finally he grinned back. He would never let that happen. His Father was stronger than adults at his age and was the Clan leader by 15. Obito would surpass him. He would be stronger than his father and make sure he was a Hokage that took time for his family. Obito squeezed her hand. "Sure thing!"

Finally she let go of his hand and he took off towards the teacher that had called his name. Ayla watched him go. That red haze that surrounded him was being replaced with an energetic blue. She giggled. Madara watched him go with a smirk hidden in his collar. Once both his boys had taken off he moved behind Ayla and swept her up into his arms.

"Good girl, Ayla." He kissed her forehead. Madara didn't know how his daughter did it but that was the happiest he had seen Obito in a while.

* * *

What Ayla said repeated in his head over the next few hours. It made his outlook on the village change. Father had help end a war and create this village. That means Obito could change this village and care and protect his family at the same time...

If he could stay awake during class that was.

"Hey," a soft voice whispered and a light hand patted him on the shoulder.

The snore that was bubbled on his lips, ripped from his lungs as he snapped awake. His chin jerked up from where he had been leaning against his fist. He whipped his head around looking for the source. The sun was bright and he had to squint his eyes to be able to see. Around him the kids closest to him laughed under their breathes at his snoring. The teacher hadn't noticed and continued his long lecture pointing at the black board that was placed in front of them group.

"Sorry," the voice whispered again. Obito looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun. Crouching above him was a brown short haired girl with a round face. She was smiling down at him sweetly. Obito's stomach fluttered and turned. His cheeks getting hot from embarrassment for being caught asleep. The young Uchiha had never been into girls before. Mito was the closest female he had been nervous around but even that was different than this. The princess in the woods was beautiful like she had stepped out of a painting. Besides Mito was too old for him. If he was going to like a girl, he'd prefer a girl closer to his own age.

This girl was cute. She had short hair that fell to her shoulders like Ayla. Her black shirt and shorts were skin tight with a white apron tied around her waist. She wore red tights on the bottom half of her legs that ran up just above her knees.

"Uhhh..." Obito scrambled for words. Quickly he looked down at this open book and pretended to flip through the pages like he had been paying attention.

She giggled quietly, her round cheeks turning a soft pink. "I was just going to ask if I could sit here." She pointed to the empty spot in the grass besides Obito.

Dumbstruck Obito nodded and scooted over to give her space.

"Thanks," she sat down and extended her hand towards him. "My names Rin. The teacher just introduced me. There is a lot of construction on my side of the village so I got lost on the way here and was late. What's your name?"

Her hand hung in the air as she waited patiently for himself to pull out of his stupor. Finally his hand reached out to shake hers. His palms were sweaty in her warm hand. He hoped she didn't notice. "O-Obito-" Obito was stammering over his words. He mentally kicked himself for being so pathetic.

"Nice to meet you!" She settled herself in the soft grass besides him, opening her book to the page all the others were on.

The other kids around them had gone back to listening to the Sensei. Obito looked down at his book, forcing himself not to stare at the girl. He ran his hands through his messy hair causally, sneaking peeks at her from under his arm.

"The teacher said we will start training soon," she murmured to him. "I'm so excited."

"Yeah...me too!"

* * *

"Kakashi Hatake vs Obito Uchiha!" Hiruzen- Sensei called in the center of the white circle that the previous students fought in.

Finally, Obito sighed to himself. It had been a long day. Reading and studying had never been his thing so the morning had dragged by. Well, it had dragged by until Rin showed up. She was a bubbly, talkative girl but Obito didn't mind, he enjoyed hearing everything she had to say. The two of them had lunch together since they both didn't know any of the other kids in the class yet. Obito was the only Uchiha in his class. Despite living in the village longer than Rin had, Obito mostly stuck to hanging around other Uchiha kids so he didn't have any friends from other clan. After lunch the teacher had taught them some basic warm up drills and easy taijutsu. It had been too easy for Obito. To his surprise it had been too easy for Rin, as well. Once the warm ups were over Hiruzen- Sensei had started pairing students together to spar within the white outlined circle.

Obito jumped up and put his hands on his hips, grinning as he moved forward into the ring. Behind him Rin grinned and clapped her hands. It had only been a few hours but he already considered her a friend. "Yeah! Go, Obito!" She cheered, excitedly.

From the opposite side of the ring, a silvery grey haired boy was entering the ring as well. The bottom half of his face was covered with a dark mask and his fists were shoved into the pockets of his shorts. He rolled his eyes seeming bored with this whole day. Obito growled at his opponent's lack of interest in this fight as they approached each other in the center of the circle. The teacher held his arm out keeping the two separated.

"Just taijutsu-" he reminded the two looking them each in the eye.

"Got it!" Obito glared.

"Whatever," the grey haired kid rolled his eyes.

"Alright...Fight!"

"Go, Obito!" Rin squealed again from the sidelines.

It distracted Obito for a split second, he glanced over his shoulder heat flooding his cheeks. Just as he did a fist made contact with the side of his head. Obito grunted and cursed in the back of his head. This guy was fast. Quickly he spun around, his own fist clenched ready to hit the boy in the jaw. Obito had felt his fist graze the skin of Kakashi's cheek but suddenly he was gone. Kakashi had jumped up into the air above him preparing to kick him. Obito quickly blocked it.

The fight continued like this for several minutes. Kakashi was fast and it had Obito struggling to keep up. Around the circle kids were cheering or "ohh"ing and "ahhh"ing. Hiruzen- Sensei took a step back on the sidelines, crossing his arms and watching with an amused look. Both young boys were very skilled for their age. He was impressed, especially since Obito spent most the day snoring in the back of the class, Hiruzen had just thought he was lazy. The young man could see now that, that wasn't the case. Rin watched the fight intensively. Some of the moves were so fast she could hardly keep up.

Finally the two opponents jumped back, skidding in the dirt to the far edges of the circle. Each of them panted for air while glaring at each other and thinking of the next move.

Kakashi was the first one to stand back up. "You're an Uchiha, arn't you supposed to be able to read each of my moves before I make it?"

Obito glared at him. "That's only with the sharingan!"

"Well then, why don't you use it?" Obito could only see half of Kakashi's face but his voice sounded smug. He gritted his teeth.

"No-no- this fight is only taijutsu-" Hiruzen- Sensei reminded them sternly.

Kakashi shrugged. "It would still be a taijutsu match, he would only be using his sharingan to help himself read me better. Besides I don't mind, I would be able to defeat him even if he used more than just taijutsu." He turned his head to the dark haired boy. "So, go on, use it. I want to see what it can do.

The other kids around the circle gasped and whispered to each other. Obito's ears got hot. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have the sharingan yet!" Obito grumbled. The whispers went silent and then erupted again. _'An Uchiha without the sharingan. How embarrassing!'_ Rin frowned.

Kakashi laughed once. "Thought so."

Obito shook his head. "But I will get it one day!" He shouted. In the back of his head he could see Ayla looking up at him this morning. That stern little face but those sparkling eyes. Obito wasn't very nice to Ayla, he didn't know why but it would always slip out when she said crazy, childish things like how she wanted to become a ninja. He knew why she was acting weird now. She wanted him to know just how serious she was this morning. "Just wait and see! I'll be the strongest shinobi there is! I will be the next Hokage! Lord Obito Uchiha!"

That made Kakashi laugh again. "Rumor is your dad won't even be the Hokage and he is the strongest among the Uchiha, right? My dad said the Uchiha can't be trusted."

 _'My father said that too! My mom is scared of Madara Uchiha! He looks so mean! Maybe their evil!'_

Obito couldn't believe the hisses he was hearing. He looked around to all the others in the class and everyone was staring at him. The girls were fearful and the boys looked angry. Even Hiruzen- Sensei was looking at him strangely. He whipped his head around to Rin, and she was staring at him wide eyed, her hands wringing her apron nervously. He felt so embarrassed and hurt. Anger bubbled up in his chest and he balled his fists up. Before he even had time to think of a real attack strategy, his feet took off towards Kakashi.

Unfortunately...it was over quickly. Obito landed face first on the ground, dirt filling his mouth. Kakashi stabbed his sharp knee into his upper back and wretched his arm up and back just like Shisui had weeks ago. Already, Obito's eye was turning back and swelling up making it difficult for him to see. His cheek and jawline were beginning to bruise. He spit out blood and dirt.

Kakashi chuckled mocking his defeated opponent. "Lord Obito Uchiha- yeah right."

"Enough, Kakashi-" The teacher scolded, coming up behind the two he grabbed Kakashi by the upper arm and pulled him off of Obito. He pushed him back to his end of the circle. Kakashi just shrugged and laughed, stuffing his hands back in his pockets. Rin ran forward and Sensei took a knee to examine the wild haired boy.

Obito groaned and rolled over before they could touch him. He sat up glaring around the teacher to Kakashi.

"Are you okay?" Rin cried, as she fell to her knees besides him. Gently she reached out to touch his swollen face.

Obito grimaced and pulled away quickly. He was thankful for the bruising hiding the shade of pink his face was turning. "Yeah...yeah...I'm fine."

Hiruzen looked him over before coming to the same conclusion. "Yes. You're going to be fine, Obito. Make next time you won't rush into an attack like that." He ruffled the boy's hair lightly then looked to the girl besides him. "Rin, can you help him get patched up before he goes home."

She nodded determinedly and Sensei stood up dismissing the rest of the class for the day. As the other children walked around Rin and Obito they still continued to stare and whisper. Obito tried to tune them out but he couldn't help it. His blood was seething like a pot of boiling water. Children were calling Uchiha's weaklings, evil or demons. Uchiha helped create this village, he couldn't believe the others thought this way about them. This was why he only stuck to hanging out with other Uchiha kids.

Besides him, Rin was reaching into the back pouch that was strapped to her hip. She was pulling out ointment and bandages. Her face looked serious and Obito wondered what she was thinking. He was worried that she was feeling the same way about the Uchiha. It had only been one day and he already considered her his first friend outside of the Clan. He wondered if he had already lost that friend.

"I don't need that..." Obito said quickly as she turned back to him and attempted to patch up his swollen face.

She shot him a stern glare and his breath caught. The look reminded him of mother. After a moment, she shook her head laughing and her eyes started to shine again. "Hush up, silly. You're going to bleed the whole way home if I don't put something on this." She said touching his bleeding cheek. He gritted his teeth to keep from whining as she rubbed a stinging ointment into the raw flesh.

"I'll be fine!" He insisted again. "Besides I have to go find my little brother and walk him home."

"The others haven't been let out of class yet." She replied simply. "Now quit trying to find excuses."

Obito grumbled under his breath and stuck his touch into his uninjured cheek. Kakashi's attitude and smug laugh was echoing in his brain. There was no way Obito was ever going to lose to him again. Even if he had to spend every waking moment training. He wasn't going to lose to Kakashi. Soon all those snot nosed kids would know the true power of the Uchiha. His hand clawed the dirt, this was why he didn't want to attend the Academy because of all the stupid kids.

"I didn't know your father was Madara Uchiha..." Rin was saying slowly and it broke Obito out of his own thought.

"Huh?"

She looked up at him as she secured a bandage to his cheek and jaw. "I think it's cool that your dad might be Hokage. You must be proud."

Obito looked away. "He's not Hokage yet...Besides he wouldn't be a very good Hokage..."

Rin blinked. "What do you mean?"

Obito bit his tongue trying to keep it from lashing out like always but he couldn't help it. "Father's not even Hokage and he's already too busy for us!" He growled. "He's too busy between the village and the Clan. When I become Hokage, I promise I will make sure I always make time for my family!"

As soon as the words slipped out he wished he had more self-control over himself. Shisui and Itachi were both so collected and in control of their emotions all the time. But whenever Obito felt something it always slipped out before he could even think about it. Rin paused for a moment her big brown eyes looking into his dark eyes. Obito liked to look into her eyes. They were different than his mother's or Mito's. Rin's eyes were so soft and innocent.

After a moment, Rin smiled and pressed another bandage into Obito's swollen black eye. Obito grimaced and grumbled to himself but quickly stopped when he could hear Rin giggling. "Good! You better keep that promise! Lord Obito Uchiha! The Great Second Hokage!" She cheered.

Obito looked at her through his good eye and couldn't help but crack a smile. Rin's face was bright and shining. She was so beautiful.

* * *

"Elder brother, you cannot be late tonight-" Tobirama was harping as they exited the government building. For once Tobirama was in a good mood. Tommorow his older brother would be announced to the village as Hokage. He was proud of his elder brother for all the hard work he has put in over the past three years. Tonight would go perfectly for him as well. The title of Hokage was sure to impress the father of Mito Uzumaki as Hashirama asks permission to court her. His good mood was short lived when his brother slowly turned around to look back at him.

Hashirama looked drained. He had been pouting about this meeting for weeks, ever since he had learned about the arrangement. But Tobirama had thought for sure he would have perked up after today's meeting.

Madara and Izuna on the other hand had stormed off as soon as the meeting was over. The Futile Lords of the Land of Fire had suggested that the Uchiha Clan would be best suited as serving the village as a police force. They suggested that Madara take lead of this force since he was already the leader of the Clan. Madara hadn't responded to this. Both he and Izuna had been mostly silently only shooting glares in at each other, as a form of silent communication, with each suggestion the others had on the matter. Hashirama hadn't opposed to this idea but he had suggested Izuna as the Police Chief instead. He had insisted Madara be the Hokage's right hand. Tobirama hadn't been surprised about this nor hurt. He had been thinking about the idea of teaching Academy students or even leading a team of genin. It would have given him more time to conduct his research and continue his own studies. Of course he would help his brother as much as he could. Hashirama was childish, left alone there was no telling what could happen. But Tobirama had disagreed on making Madara the right hand. His brother would have done anything Madara said. Tobirama couldn't let that happen.

The officials had insisted that Hashirama considered his options over the next few days. There was several decisions that needed to be made within the next few weeks.

The older Senju waved his younger brother off. "Yes, yes, I know. I will be early." His voice was hollow.

"You should go get ready now..."

"I need to speak to Madara-"

Tobirama frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know, this is important, Elder Brother...This village is your dream and you have been in trusted to lead it. You should be happy...No father is going to give his daughter away to a man that doesn't take pride in his work..."

"It was never a silly game, Tobirama..." Hashirama said slowly, his dark eyes looked into his. Tobirama's eyes narrowed. "I am honored to lead this village. I will do everything in my power to make sure it succeeds. I would give up my life to protect its people. I will attend this gathering tonight because it is what's best for my family... But this village wasn't only my dream...and my feelings from all those years ago were never childish or silly. As my brother, I want you to understand that."

Tobirama's eyes softened. His brother had been so depressed lately but he had ignored it hoping he would move on. At this moment looking into his eyes, Tobirama knew that whatever feelings Hashirama had towards Madara were real. At a loss for words he looked away from his brother's dark eyes. Madara and Izuna had already vanished into the village but Tobirama knew Hashirama would find him. "Go do what you must...Just don't be late..."

Hashirama clasped a hand on his stern brother's shoulder. "Thank you."

* * *

"Please, Madara-" Hashirama begged again.

But Madara shook his head, heatedly, looking out over the village from the cliffface. "Your brother has always tried to exclude us Uchiha from this village that we helped create-"

"No! I will not let him, Madara! This police force will be a way of keeping the Uchiha in a position of power. Please, just consider it! Izuna will make the perfect chief. I will convince the government officials that you will make an excellent right hand!"

"So Uchiha shinobi, my sons, are of no use to this village and its people? They will only handle petty crimes?" Madara growled.

Hashirama shook his head desperately. "No! We have already discussed where your sons would fit in perfectly to serve this village, you know that! There is still so many details that must be sorted out! All I'm asking is that you take the idea to your Clan and discuss it!"

Madara glared back at his old friend. The Senju had just been titled the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leafs, yet he still looked so depressed. Hashirama had been acting so strange lately that it had worried him. But today he could hardly spare any sympathy. This was just what he had feared. The Uchiha were being threatened. He needed to protect them.

A low grumble rumbled through his chest as he stared back at Hashirama. He tried to let the idea of discussing this matter to the Clan sink in. "Fine," he grumbled.

Hashirama sighed in relief but the feeling still didn't ease his suffering. It had been weeks since he learned of the meeting that would be happening tonight. It had been weeks since he had tried to tell Madara how he felt. It had been weeks that he's been drowning underwater with no air to satisfy his lungs. Over the past few weeks, Hashirama had struggled to figure out what he wanted to tell his old friend but he never found the words. Even if he had, the two men were both so busy, he wouldn't have had the time to tell him. Hashirama was running out of time. Tonight he was supposed to ask the father of Mito Uzumaki for her hand in courtship. Once he did, he knew there was no going back.

Madara rolled his eyes in annoyance at Hashirama's pouting look. His fits of depression used to amuse him because Madara knew most of the time they were over silly things. But this pout was real. Hashirama was just named Hokage, he should have been happy. "What is wrong with you?" He finally demanded darkly, glancing back at him.

Hashirama looked up. He had been drowning for weeks. Only in Madara's presence did he have some type of relief, small gulps of air seeing his friend. Madara was stern and so serious but Hashirama was so drawn to everything about him. His looks, his voice, his ideas. But it wasn't enough. He felt like he was going to die from the drowning soon. Time was running out, he had to try again. Hashirama didn't even know how to begin. "I...uh..."

Madara rolled his eyes. "Out with it, Hashirama."

The silky haired man frowned. "I have a meeting tonight with the father of a possible suitor...The clan elders think it's time for me to get married." Just saying it hurt. But seeing Madara's face grow even darker in anger made him even more uncomfortable.

The Uchiha growled turning away from the Senju. Madara struggled to control his anger, he struggled to keep his eyes black. Hashirama was such a brat. He had just been named Hokage. This village trusted and loved him but didn't trust Madara. Hashirama never had the struggles Madara did. Here he was a grown man, pouting about getting married. He should be grateful. Marriage and a family were the best things that had ever happened to Madara. Without them he would have been nothing.

Madara shook his head in annoyance. Madara's wife was dead. She would never come back and he had been hating himself for years for not finding a way to save her. He was a terrible husband leaving her alone so many times. Now he wasn't a good father. But he was still so grateful for her and so thankful for his children. He would do anything to stand in the children's bedroom with Sakura again, just watching their children sleep so soundly. He wished she could see how much they've grown. The Uchiha leader couldn't believe Hashirama would pout over such things.

Hashirama could see he offended Madara, the way his face grew darker. "Sakura was beautiful-"

"Don't start that-" Madara spat.

"I know you loved her. You love your children. But I have been waiting for you-"

"Enough!"

Hashirama shook his head and in a blur he moved behind Madara. Both men had been equal in strength but it had been awhile since they last spared each other. Hashirama knew that Madara would probably beat him to a pulp. But he had waited too long. If Hashirama was going to marry this woman then he wanted at least one more kiss from his best friend. The kiss he had been craving for so many years. One more kiss to get him through the idea of never kissing the Uchiha again. Hashirama grasped Madara's wrist and spun him around to face him. Madara was on the edge of the cliff he didn't have anywhere to back up. Madara spun around and glared up at Hashirama, his eyes blazing ready for an attack. Hashirama's heart was beating wildly against his chest and he snaked one arm around Madara's waist, the other hand holding his wrist. Madara buckled against him but the Senju held tightly. His cheeks were burning and his stomach flutter being this close to Madara again. Hashirama bent his head down slowly his breath mixing with Madara's sweet breath on each other's skin and lips. He closed his eyes enjoying each sensation. He pressed his lips against Madara's, electricity running through his veins. Madara's lips were pressed together tightly but Hashirama stayed persistent silently asking for more.

Madara's body was still ridged underneath him but Hashirama could feel his skin becoming hotter. He pulled away slightly breathing a sigh, his lips still brushing against Madara's. "Please, Madara..."

Madara's eyes were boring into Hashirama. After another moment of their bodies pressed up against each other. A fist made contact with Hashirama's square jaw and Madara pushed roughly at his broad chest. Hashirama grunted and stumbled backwards, rubbing his jaw. He had expected that it but it hurt to be rejected in such a way. Slowly he looked back at Madara who was furiously staring at him.

The dark haired Uchiha was visibly shaking with rage. Those advanced eyes spinning. The feelings that were bubbling up inside of him were too complicated for him to even sort out at that moment. But the feeling of Hashirama's breath and lips on his still lingered. He tried to ignore it, he had more important priorities other than Hashirama's childish feelings. The man spun around leaving his friend doubled over rubbing his bruising jaw, he's lucky he didn't do worse. "Grow up, Hashirama." He snarled and then leaped off the cliff.

* * *

Hearing her brothers approaching from the courtyard, Ayla jumped down from her step stood at the stove next to Itachi. Her little feet flew out the open screen door to stand on the stone step that led to the veranda. The smile that was lighting up her face fell when she saw Obito. The left side of his cheek was bandaged and he had a bandage over his right eye. He glowered at her when he passed. She frowned and watched him go, her heart sinking. He slipped out of his shoes before entering the home and then he stomped down the hall, ignoring his siblings completely. His anger was so strong she had to sit down on the stone so that she didn't fall over from the pain it sent ripping through her chest.

The feeling didn't go away when Father and Uncle arrived home either. Ayla had stayed outside waiting for them instead of rejoining Shisui and Itachi in the kitchen preparing dinner. She had hoped that they would be in better moods to ease the pain she felt. As soon as she felt them drawing nearer, the pain only got worse. Tears welled up in her eyes and she rubbed her tight chest as they approached the home. It felt like her ribcage was closing around her heart, crushing it as it beat wildly.

"Daddy," She whimpered as he walked towards her. She stood up on shaky legs and reached her arms up for him to pick her up.

He brushed passed her not even looking down at her. "Not now, Ayla." His voice was dark.

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

 **Please make sure you read and review! let me know whatcha think! love it, hate it, have ideas or suggestions? thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait, guys. Its been super busy here.**

 **Please make sure you read and review! let me know whatcha think! any ideas, suggestions, ect. feedbacks keep me motivated!**

 **I DO NOT OWN Naruto**

* * *

The old wicked healer, who Madara didn't particularly like was the first one to arrive to the Clans meeting that night. She was early. The rest of the Clan wouldn't be arriving for another half an hour. Madara, Izuna, Shisui and Itachi had arrived at Naka Shrine early so that the two older Uchiha could read the stone tablet that was so hard to decipher. The two had been coming here early for years trying to decode the stones text. Several meanings could be concluded but the two always felt they needed to study more. The two of them had been immersed in the text for hours now.

Shisui and Itachi sat in the back of the empty room silently watching Father and Uncle read the text so seriously. They had both come home in foul moods and had locked themselves away in Father's study. The children could hear the two adults hissing at each other for hours but they left them alone. Shisui and Itachi had finished cooking dinner for the family but the adults still declined to join them. The atmosphere within the home was tense between the adults and Obito's own bad mood. But the two older brothers tried to keep in high spirits and act like it was just a normal family dinner. Shisui made sure the young ones all washed up before sitting at the table and Itachi served each of them a plate. Sasuke was ecstatic to share his day with the others, though he had wished Father and Uncle were there to hear it too. He went on and on about the things he learned about chakra control and how he was the fastest one in class when they all raced at the end of the day. It made the two older brothers happy to see him so excited.

Obito didn't share much of his day. By his bandaged face his siblings could tell it didn't go well. Shisui wished he knew how to talk to Obito without him blowing up or taking what he said the wrong way. The oldest brother really wanted to know who did that to him so he could go handle the punk himself. But he also wanted to encourage Obito. Shisui had lost plenty of fights growing up and it was nothing to be ashamed about. What mattered the most was the hard work that went into making sure it didn't happen again. He knew that if he had tried to say anything to Obito now it would only have ended in a fight.

The atmosphere in the home had Ayla in a dramatic break down. She was so sensitive to her surroundings that she couldn't help herself from being upset. Out of everyone's emotions, she was most sensitive and alert to Father's and Obito's. Until dinner was ready she curled herself up on the deck and cried into her knees that were pressed against her chest. She had been so quiet that the two older brothers hadn't known she was crying. Sasuke had tried to cheer her up by offering some of his toys for her to play with but she had only refused. Itachi held her and rocked her on his hip as he finished the last of dinner and the others were getting ready. But she only lay on his shoulder sadly with no energy and silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Once he sat her down at her spot at the table she had refused to eat. Shisui talked to her sternly telling her that if she wanted to be a strong ninja she had to eat. He told her that she couldn't leave the table until she finished at least half of her plate. She didn't finally agree until Shisui let her sit in his lap while she ate. Being that close to her older brother offered her chest some type of relief from all the frightening feelings that she didn't understand.

Before leaving for the meeting Shisui and Itachi had put all three of the little ones to bed. Sasuke had been worn out from his day and was asleep moments after laying down. Obito was still sour over his day but had agreed to move his mat closer to the others so that he could lay next to Ayla. She had been upset about the others leaving and he knew his mood was effecting how she felt. Obito tried not to focus on Kakashi and the other kids so much and only focus on Rin. That helped improve his mood and calmed Ayla down enough that she let Shisui and Itachi go and lay besides him. In the dark room, she reached out to hold Obito's hand as she fell asleep. Obito stared at her when she closed her eyes, Sasuke snoring softly behind him. As he stared at her, he knew there was more to her sensitive connection than what everyone understood. The older two were thinking the same thing as they slide the door closed behind them.

Shisui and Itachi stood quickly as the old woman and her sisters entered the room. She held that old cane tightly in her hand. Even though they were older now, she still wasn't afraid to use that thing if they didn't show her proper respect. She ignored them completely though and moved to stand in the center of the room. Her sisters lingered by the wall with the boys. The kinder, younger sister of the three, smiled at them softly and touched each of their shoulders.

"Madara..." the oldest grumbled from the center of the room when nether of the two men turned to acknowledge her. They were both too deep into their studies.

The Clan leader gritted his teeth at the sound and forced his eyes back to black before turning around to look at the woman. Izuna didn't bother changing his eyes. It didn't bother the woman in the least. She was the oldest member within the Clan and she had no fears. In her day, she was a remarkably strong shinobi who also possessed the mangekyo sharingan. She was the only female known to have had it. Madara and Izuna were the only ones who had this knowledge. She didn't use it anymore, only sticking to medical ninjutsu. The old woman merely rolled her eyes at Izuna's lack of respect.

She and her sisters rarely attended Clan meetings anymore. The three were elders of the Clan. It seemed that the older members started to get, the more time they had to do nothing but sit around and gossip or ease drop on other juicy news. They knew what was happening without having to attend a meeting. But like any of the other elders, they sought Madara out to speak to him privately about what they had on their minds.

"Yes, Minami?" he tried to disguise the annoyance in his voice.

The old woman could see right through Madara's pathetic attempt. Again she rolled her eyes. "The Uchiha have already been pushed to the outskirts of the village..." she began to ramble and Madara could pick up where she was getting at already.

"I will not make a decision before listening to what the Clan has to say." Madara growled quickly.

Her beady black eyes glared at him. "Do you know?" She asked seriously after a long moment.

"Know what?" Izuna grumbled turning back around. He sat himself back down in front of the tablet and continued to read.

Madara watched Minami as she took a deep breath and looked back at her sisters. Finally she looked back up at him towering over her and raised an eyebrow. She wasn't afraid of him or Izuna in the least. "Hashirama Senju will be getting married to Mito Uzumaki after he assumes the official role of Hokage-"

"I know that-" Madara gritted his teeth. It always annoyed him how she talked to him like he knew nothing.

"It's a power play." The middle sister shrugged. The younger sister besides the two boys sighed sadly and shook her head.

Shisui blinked confused. "Power play? What's that mean?"

Minami's eyes didn't leave Madara's. "Uzumaki's are famous for their special chakra and sealing jutsus. That woman is beautiful yet unmarried at her age. Why is that, Madara? Sakura was beautiful as well and the two of you were married by 17."

"Stop giving me riddles and just tell me." Madara growled darkly. It took everything he had not to shake from anger. She knew that this would infuriate him.

"The nine- tailed beast is sealed inside that woman. She's not a fighter but if need be she can release that chakra and it is strong. That chakra is almost unstoppable. It seems awfully convenient that the man now in charge of this village, will now have unbelievable power at his fingertips..." she trailed off and the room went silent.

Shisui and Itachi looked at each other in confusion. They didn't understand anything the old witch had said. But whatever it was, they didn't like how the whole situation felt. They had been disappointed to hear that Father would not be the Hokage but they were still proud of him. He had still worked so hard to help make this village what it was today. To them a police force didn't seem like a bad idea. They didn't understand the problem that everyone else seem to have. Lord Hashirama was a reasonable man and Father's friend. He wouldn't betray Father like he thinks he will. Shisui could hardly stand the rage and hatred that was coming from Father and Uncle. Itachi felt the same way.

Izuna stood back up and spun around. "Of course! Those Senju are plotting to push the Uchiha out of the village by using the nine tailed fox!"

Minami nodded.

Madara's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't want to believe that Hashirama would do something like that. Hashirama was a brilliant leader but childish and lacked military statagy sense at times. Madara found it hard to believe he would have calculated the nine tailed beast into any attack plan or defense plan. But his brother, Tobirama planned ahead for such things. If this was the Senju plan, Tobirama would have been behind it. Just like Madara had feared.

The old woman shrugged nonchalantly. "There is a theory..."

"Minami-" the youngest sister snipped. That had been the first time anyone had heard her use that tone with her older sister. But Madara listened intently. "That is only a theory and we shouldn't be seeking conflict. Madara, if the Clan's worries can be discussed peacefully through the right channels within the government then that is what you should strive for! Think about your children and the rest of the Uchiha children! They have just started the Academy and they have a safe place to learn! I'm tired of burying young children who didn't need to die. If you pursue this theory another war will break out."

Her plea made the two older brothers feel slightly better. The youngest sister was always kind and reasonable. But her two sisters rolled their eyes. Her words made Madara pause for a moment in thought. He thought about Obito and Sasuke. While in his bad mood, Madara didn't ask the boys how their first day of school went. From his study, Madara could hear Sasuke talking Shisui's and Itachi's ears off about his first day. Obito had been mostly quiet and from his face Madara knew he didn't have the same day Sasuke had. But he had overheard him talking briefly about a girl he had met.

Izuna was growing impatient waiting for someone to continue. "Well? What's this theory?"

Before Minami could speak, the younger sister spoke up. "Like Minami said, Mito is not a strong shinobi. She's less than average unless she uses the beast's chakra. But when she dose, her Uzumaki blood and knack of chakra control she can control its movements very well up to a certain point. That chakra is too strong for a human to bear. After a certain point it will deteriorate the host's body. If the nine tailed beast is extracted from the jinchuriki the sharingan can control the nine tails."

"It is said long ago before your time the nine tailed beast used to be in the control of the Uchiha." Minami continued. "The beast was passed down to jinchuriki hosts of each generation. It is unclear how the beast became out of the Uchiha control."

"Then we need to take control of it again! If the Senju want to use that beast against us, we'll-" Izuna started rashly but Madara raised his hand and waved him off.

The Uchiha were angry but they couldn't get ahead of themselves. This idea was just a theory after all. It could have been an old wives tale for all he knew. Tajima, Madara and Izuna's father, was also the Clan leader during his time and he never spoke anything about this to his sons. The other elders in the Clan didn't speak about this either. Madara wasn't going to pursue something that would just lead to a dead end. He needed to learn more first. The youngest healer was right, he had to think about the future generation of Uchiha. Children had just started school. The other clans in the village had more updated medical knowledge that new Uchiha medics were learning. He would listen to what the rest of the Clan had to say. But Madara couldn't afford to be rash in any decision he made no matter how angry he was.

"Quiet, younger brother..." he stared at Minami."Others will be arriving soon for the meeting. Are the three of you going to stay?"

The old witch shook her head and turned her back to the Clan leader, tapping her cane against the floor. "No. We just wanted to share this knowledge with you. Tell the Clan if you wish."

With that she shuffled off. That old cane clicking against the ground as she did. Her middle sister followed without a second glance at anyone. The youngest sister gave Madara a long meaningful look, taking a long breath. Her eyes were full of trust and patients. Madara could remember all the long nights she spent by him while Ayla was very ill. Her sisters would give up on Ayla long before she ever did. He was grateful to her for that. Finally she turned away, patting Shisui's and Itachi's shoulders one last time before she left. They bowed respectfully towards her as she took her leave.

Izuna looked at his older brother but Madara ignored him turning back around to the stone. He didn't hear a word of what Izuna said next or anything that his sons had to say. His mind was too distracted. Slowly he lowered himself back down in front of the stone tablet.

* * *

Mito Uzumaki was a beautiful woman, Hashirama would admit that. The woman was gorgeous and had to be the spark in many male's eyes. Even Tobirama had to catch himself a few times and avert his eyes in the opposite direction. Just looking at her made Hashirama smile. She wasn't only beautiful but she was quiet intelligent as well. Mito's father did most of the talking during the beginning of dinner. His daughter had seemed to be just like any other good woman, who obeyed their fathers and stayed silent and polite unless spoken too. It had started to bore Hashirama. He never wanted to marry an obedient woman who said yes to his ever command. Hashirama enjoyed women who thought and spoke for themselves. As the dinner carried on, Mito seemed to relax and become more comfortable. When she spoke, she spoke softly but brilliantly. Like a fairytale he could see himself living happily ever after with this woman by his side. But the feeling of Madara's lips on his never went away. Neither did the ache in his jaw from Madara's fist. No matter how long Hashirama stared at Mito, he couldn't forget Madara.

"Hokage, huh?" Her father mused to himself after the Senju clan elder finished her boasting about the matter. Mito's father stared at Hashirama across the table, looking at him up and down. Hashirama wasn't easily embarrassed but for some reason this made him feel like a pig being sized up before slaughter.

He smiled nervously at the man and nodded. Beside her father, Mito smiled softly and sipped her tea. The Senju Clan elder nodded excitedly. "Yes. Yes. See, even more reason why your beautiful daughter should marry this man! Not only has he been trusted to lead this village! He is also the strongest in the village-"

"That's- a bit of a stretch..." Hashirama finally interrupted the old woman's babbling. She shot him a fiery glare for interrupting her. His cheeks felt like they were as red as Mito's hair and he hoped they weren't. All eyes were on him. "I am one of the strongest but maybe not the strongest..."

The old woman ground her teeth at him but quickly brushed his comment off, continuing her roll of boasting. "Now, now, Hashirama, you're only being modest!"

Tobirama rolled his eyes and beside him his younger cousin giggled nervously. Mito was looking at Hashirama couriousily. "If you're not the strongest...Who is?" She asked softly.

He looked up in surprise. "Oh...well, my friend within the Uchiha Clan, I know for sure he rivals my strength if not surpasses me."

"Your friends with the Clan leader, isn't that right? Madara Uchiha..."

The dark haired Senju nodded. "Yes, that's correct. He is a strong man..."

To everyone's surprise Mito sniffed and turned her head. "An evil man."

Hashirama's heart sank. His eyes grew wide and he exchanged a look with his younger brother. Tobirama's eyebrows were raised. His face was still calm and collected but for once he looked like he didn't have a response. Their younger cousin blinked in shock at her friend's sudden disgust. Mito had never expressed disliking anyone before. She was always a kind woman who got along with anyone.

The Senju elder just smiled in approval that someone agreed with her. "Exactly what I have been saying for years now!" She chuckled with a cackle that sounded like a witch. "The Uchiha Clan is surrounded by evil. They even breed with evil demons like Madara had with his late wife!" Further down the table the woman's old husband groaned at his wife's outrageous theory.

Mito shook her head. "No. Not all of the Clan is evil. I believe they young ones are innocent."

"Mito," Hashirama's cousin reached out to touch the beautiful woman's delicate hand lightly. "I didn't know you were acquainted with anyone within the Uchiha Clan."

She nodded. "Yes, one-"

"Silence. Don't talk about your silly nature hikes, Mito!" Her Father suddenly scolded harshly. Mito was an unmarried young woman but she definitely was old enough not to be scolded like that by her father. Mito's face turned a shade of pink underneath her soft brushing of makeup. She bowed her head to her father and picked up her tea cup.

Hashirama's eyes were wide looking around the table. Mito's father was glaring at him with sudden rage. The old man pointed a crooked finger at him. "If you are to marry my daughter, you must swear to me to keep her safe from the Uchiha!"

Everyone's eyes were on Hashirama again. The old woman's eyes were piercing straight through him. If he said anything that she didn't agree with, he had no doubt she would flatten him. Hashirama nodded slowly. "Yes, of course. I'll keep her safe from any danger..."

The old man sat back, relaxing a bit but still glaring at the Senju. "Many men have asked for my daughter's hand in courtship. But I have turned all of them away. Most of them couldn't handle what was inside of Mito. The rest I simply didn't trust to keep her safe."

"Inside...her?"

"I am the jinjuriki of the nine- tailed fox." Mito said calmly as she set her tea cup down.

Her father nodded seriously.

Tobirama grunted in surprise. Hashirama looked sideways at him. He didn't know what Mito was talking about. Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest. "There were legends that said that the nine-tailed beast was in the Uchiha's control. That their sharingan was about to control its movements. But that was centuries ago..."

The Senju clan elder nodded, a smug smile on her old chapped lips. "Thankfully with the nine-tails out of their command they are weakened. They should still be feared from that sharingan. But they don't have a tailed beast card to play."

Mito's father agreed. His eyes locking with Hashirama's again. "You must keep my daughter safe."

Hashirama bowed his head. "Yes, I will."

* * *

That night the Clan meeting was an uproar of shouting and arguments. Most believed as Madara and Izuna, that this 'police force' was a way of making the Uchiha a laughing stock of the village. The idea was a way of making them believe they had power when they had none at all. It was humiliating, like allowing children to believe they won at a game so they feel better about themselves. The Uchiha were going to be pushed out of the government and to pretend they have won they were given the responsibility of this 'police force.'

Shisui and Itachi had been disappointed to learn so many of the Clan felt this way. Three years had passed since the peace treaty with the Senju and there had been no major conflicts. The village both Clans had created had become something amazing like out of a dream. Yet the Uchiha still had such little faith in the Senju? Senju hadn't forced their rules upon the Uchiha. The Uchiha district was already self-governing due to their old fashioned rules and beliefs. Minor matters were handled internally and only serious offenses were handled by the village. Shisui knew Lord Hashirama as a kind man that valued Father as a friend. He had faith that Lord Hashirama would do what was best for the Uchiha Clan and the village. Both teens stood behind their Father and trusted him to do what was best.

Only a few Uchiha who attended the meeting felt that they should wait and see what the future had in store. That had given the two boys some sliver of hope. Enough members opposed the idea of acting right away that Madara had no choice but to agree to wait and see how things worked out. The Clan had decided that if they must assume the responsibility of running the police force that they had wanted Madara to become to chief. Izuna had been their second option. The force would be thin. Madara had wanted to keep ranked shinobi in their positions to serve the village.

Madara had ordered Izuna not to bring up what the old witch said about the nine tailed fox. He didn't want to look like a fool if what the old bat had said wasn't true. Madara also didn't want to worry the Clan over such things. It was his responsibility as Clan leader to protect his members. If what Minami and her sisters had said were true then he would find out and handle it personally.

Once the meeting was over, Madara ordered Izuna to take Shisui and Itachi home. He needed to be alone. The three had started to argue but were quickly put in their place by Madara's terrifying mood. His mangekyo sharingan blazed like fire and his chakra shook the stone shrine. While he was like that, the three of them didn't stand a chance against him. So unwillingly they left him alone to let his own mind torment him.

Hours began to pass alone in the dark room. The flicker of flame danced dimly along the stone wall. The Clan head started absently at the stone tablet. He wasn't reading it anymore. Madara had studied the stone for years, he already had his own interpretation of what it said. That's not what troubled him so much. The man wasn't that old. But he had experienced a lifetime worth of pain and worry. His Clan was important to him. This village, its people and it's shinobi were important to him. His family was so precious he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to them. Hashirama...his best friend...he couldn't stop thinking about him.

The Senju clan leader was a fool. A fool with a heart too big for his own good. Madara couldn't shake off the feeling of the taller man's soft lips on his. He couldn't forget that arm around his waist pulling him closer. The heat that radiated off the Senju's body. His dark eyes staring into his. The sensation of Hashirama's lips on his sent electric currents through his body without any control. It was better than he could remember from when they were brats. Madara had forced himself to reject the encounter but his body still reacted without permission. He knew he should eventually apologize about the blow to Hashirama's jaw. But the Uchiha didn't want to or plan on doing so. It should have said enough that Madara had softened the blow so that it wouldn't break the other man's jaw.

The Uchiha growled, jumping to his feet unable to keep still any longer. He paced back and forth in the dark room. Remembering what had happened was causing his body to react again. Sparks igniting in his core and currents of electricity running through his veins. It took all he had to force these feelings to stop. He shouldn't feel like this. No matter what he couldn't allow the Senju to even believe that he was feeling like this. It would only give Hashirama reassurance that Madara enjoyed such a thing.

What would villagers say if they knew their new Hokage did such a thing? Many wouldn't care. But the Uchiha would look at Madara as a traitor. His children would think that he betrayed their mother. Madara gritted his teeth. Hashirama never seemed to have a care in the world. He could force a kiss upon Madara and then get away with it, without any judgement. But Madara would have the short end of the stick once again. The sparks of excitement in his core began being replaced with sparks of anger as he thought about the encounter in that way.

Madara was forced out of his own thoughts when he heard the light thump behind him. Someone had opened and closed the large wooden door to the shrine. Cool air swirled into the large open space and brushed his hair lightly. He was no longer alone. It didn't matter who it was, he was always prepared. But he would let them make the first move. Their footsteps were light and small. His eyes narrowed. He only knew one person that tiny.

"Daddy..."

"Ayla!" he growled and turned. He was unable to soften his voice with the anger he still felt. His advanced eyes glaring down at the little girl. He was shocked to see her there. It was late. Naka shrine was a few miles from home and Ayla was alone. That had to have meant she snuck away and traveled this far by herself. Even though the shrine was located within the walls of the Uchiha district, that didn't mean it was safe for her to travel alone. She could have been lost or someone could have taken her. Madara's heart raced with the possibilities that could have happened.

Ayla whimpered at her Father's harsh tone and scary eyes as they stared at her. She gripped the column she had been hiding behind and dunked back underneath it. The little girl was used to seeing the sharingan but the mangekyo sharingan was different. It was darker and it terrified her. She hated whenever it flashed into Father's eyes. Father didn't use his advanced eyes while training with her older brothers. But whenever he and Izuna trained they both had those eyes. The two of them usually only trained at night so that no one would disturb them as they perfected their superior jutsus. Ayla began to shake in fear and she tried to keep from sobbing loudly. She was cold. Her white nightgown was thin and while trying to be silent, she forgot shoes when she left home. It had taken everything she had to travel down the dark streets of the Uchiha district to get here. Ayla was terrified of the dark. Stray cats made strange, scary noises in alleyways. But she had been determined to find Father. She ran most of the way keeping her body warm. But now the cold made shivers rack through her body like tremors.

Madara forced himself to soften when he heard Ayla sniffle. He pressed his hands into his face, stifling a groan and forcing his eyes back to black. Worry was starting to replace his anger towards the Senju. But a new irritation started to arise as well. Izuna and the older boys should have known Ayla was gone. The boys were heavy sleepers but Madara had at least expected Izuna to hear Ayla's tiny footsteps leave the house. She was quiet and small but she had no stealth whatsoever.

Sighing, Madara crouched down to his heels facing the column Ayla was hiding behind. He reached out a large hand, motioning her forward. "Ayla..." he said softly. "Come here."

Ayla sniffled and peeked out from the column. She bit her lip, large watery tears in her eyes. When she noticed Father's eyes were back to normal she slowly started to shuffle out from behind the column. Her little feet ran forward between the open space and she leaped into Madara's arms.

He wrapped his large arms around her tightly. Her bare skin was freezing to touch. The bottoms of her feet were cut up and dirty. That pink hair stuck out in every direction. She clung to him for dear life, crying into the nape of his neck.

"Ayla," he scolded softly. "What are you doing here? How did you get here! You know better than to be out of bed past your bed time! And you certainly know better than to walk alone! Look at you, you're not even dressed."

"I... I'm sorry, Daddy..." she muffled into his neck. Hot tears were dripping onto his shoulder. Madara knew Ayla could feel his emotions and how seriously he was taking this.

He pulled her back to look into her face. "You could have been hurt. You know better."

Her dark little eyes looked up at him and she nodded. "I know, Daddy. But-"

He shook his head sternly. "No excuses, little girl. Now tell me why."

Her lower lip quivered and she looked down. There was an overwhelming pressure in her chest and she felt like she was about to explode. Tears streamed from her eyes and sobs were bubbling up in the back of her throat. Madara watched her closely in the flickering light of the flame. In his arms his daughter shuttered with sobs and she tossed her head back and forth. Her little fists rubbed her eyes. His heart sank when he realized he was probably to blame for this breakdown.

"D-Daddy!" She cried desperately. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He stared at her confused and before he could speak she continued to sob. "It's my fault! I'm the reason Mama died! It's all my fault! That's why Obito hates me! That's why your always so sad or stressed out! I didn't mean to, Daddy! I'm sorry!"

Madara was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ayla was so young and so innocent but her mind worked in ways too mature for her own good. She was like Itachi in that way. But she was wrong. What had he done to make her feel that way? He knew that Ayla felt his and Obito's emotions the strongest. It was hard on her with how hot headed Obito was and how much Madara had to deal with. But Madara had always tried to make sure Ayla never felt guilt when it came to her mother's death.

High pitch sobs and wails echoed off the stone walls. Madara tightened his arms around his pink haired toddler. He curled a finger underneath her chin to force her teary gaze up to his black eyes. When he did his heart sank further than what it had been before. Ayla had Sakura's beautiful, strange pink hair and Madara's dark black eyes. But now her sparkling black eyes had matured too much for her own good. Ayla's eyes now shined a crimson red and black.

"Ayla..." he breathed after several long minutes of staring into those red eyes. He had long since accepted that Ayla may never have the sharingan. All his children weren't full blooded Uchiha. No one knew where Sakura came from but his theory is that her blood and chakra is what helped them advance so quickly. But Ayla had been different. Her first three years of life had been a constant struggle. Madara had long since accepted that she might not even be a shinobi. He didn't care as long as she was safe and protected. It was his primary goal to make sure all his children remained safe and were strong.

His father had been so proud when he and his brothers awakened their sharingan. To them it was like they had matured into full-fledged shinobi. Madara had been so proud for Shisui and Itachi to awaken their sharingan. Obito and Sasuke weren't far behind and he would be so proud of them too. Staring into Ayla's sharingan made him realize something. Madara didn't truly want this for any of his children. The awakening of the sharingan was driven by strong emotions. His had awakened when he thought he had lost his dear friend for good. Shisui's, came when he was just a scared little boy on the battlefield. Itachi's, when he watched his mother die in childbirth. Now Ayla's awakened from extreme guilt and grief that she believed her family hated her for what happened. She was only three years old. Madara had never wanted her to feel this type of pain this young.

Ayla blinked rapidly tears still trickling out of her eyes. Her small, trembling hand lifted to cover her an eye. She had thought something felt different. Fear of what was happening was starting to mix with the other uncontrollable emotions. Madara ran his hand through her messy hair and touched her hand at her eye. "It's alright. It's going to be okay..." he whispered softly.

His daughter started to cough on a sob and he pulled her into his chest. He cradled her to his wide chest like an infant. "My little one, don't ever think that way…" he stroked her cheek and her hair. "No one hates you. We all love you very much, Ayla. You are very precious to me, your brother's, your Uncle. Your mother dreamed for years for you to come. Before you were even born you were so precious to her. Your mother loved you so much. I never want to hear that you are blaming yourself for what happened, my sweet."

"Then why dose Obito h-hate me," she sniffled, coughing on a sob stuck in her throat. "And you're so sad!"

"Obito loves you. He has a strange way of showing it. You cheered him up this morning."

"But your always sad, Papa," she whimpered. In his arms, her small body was becoming limp and heavy. The first time awakening the sharingan could drain someone quickly. He was honestly shocked that she was still conscious. Her eyelids were struggling to stay open over her dark red eyes.

"Shhhh..." he shushed softly. Slowly he began to rock her like when she was an infant. "I'm not sad, my little one. Go to sleep. You are going to be alright..."

Ayla fought her sleep for only a few more moments before she couldn't fight it anymore. The sharingan had taken everything out of her. Madara sighed deeply and shook his head. In all honesty he never wanted to see those eyes from her again.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN Naruto!**

 **Let me know whatcha think! please make sure you read and review! feedback keeps me motivated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**thanks so much for the reviews and suggestions, guys! it means to much to me and helps a lot! sometimes its like you guys are reading my mind :D**

 **Please continue to read and review! let me know whatcha think or if you got suggestions or ideas! I like hearing from people!**

 **I DO NOT OWN Naruto**

* * *

Awakening the sharingan had taken a lot out of Ayla, just like Madara feared it would. He had tucked her back into bed besides Shisui and Obito, once arriving home. She had been out cold. The next morning, Ayla didn't wake up easily. Madara's youngest was usually the first one up in the mornings. She would jump on her older brothers until they woke up before running down the hall to wake up her Father and Uncle. Ayla loved to help cook breakfast in the mornings. But today she was drained. She hardly had any energy at all to even open her eyes. Fearing something was wrong Shisui had told Father and Uncle of his little sister's condition. Izuna had been worried but Madara told Shisui and Itachi to just let her rest for the day. Confused by Madara's reaction, Izuna had started to insist they fetch the healers. Madara only punched his little brother in the back of the head in response. It was his fault that Ayla had snuck out of the house last night in the first place. Izuna should have been able to hear her. If she can sneak out of the house as a toddler, Madara feared for when she grew up.

The younger two boys had left for the Academy early. Madara told himself that today he would be home to listen to his sons' days at school. Yesterday he had been selfish by skulking. But today no matter how his meetings went, he wasn't going to let his feelings get in the way. Madara truly wanted to know how his son's days went.

Today would be another day crammed full of meetings. Not only with the futile lords but clan heads from all over the village as well. Details about the police force would be ironed out as well as the placement of already ranked shinobi. There was enough information on chunin as jounin class ninja to already begin placing them into assignments. The teachers in charge of the genin this week would be testing the genin skills to see where they would best fit. These teachers would have their results ready to present by the end of the week. Madara already had an idea of the skills of most of the shinobi within his Clan and where they should be placed. They had already discussed letting Shisui run a squad and Itachi serving in another squad for a few months. If they were satisfied and confident in Itachi's work, they had discussed wanting him to serve in the new ANBU black ops that were being formed. An elite group that protected and served the Hokage and completed secret missions for the Hokage. Madara was more nervous for the placement of genin shinobi. He thought about young Izumi, or the other Uchiha genin. They needed to be placed within a squad that had accompanying skills that worked well with theirs and they needed to be in a squad that valued their skills and kept them safe. Madara suspected Obito would be rushed through his year at the Academy and make genin in just a few months. He wanted the same for the other children as he did for Obito. Madara just wanted them to be safe.

Madara waited out on the veranda for Izuna, who was taking his time still pouting over yesterday. Shisui and Itachi had a free week this week while they waited for their final placements. Without having to babysit Obito, Sasuke and Ayla, they didn't have a lot to do so they were able to get a lot of training in. But after next week Madara would need to figure out who would be able to watch Ayla while the others were away. He sighed to himself. Just like when Ayla was a baby, the Clan's women cooed over her but the moment they were asked to watch her, even for a hour, they refused. No one wanted to be responsible for the sick child. Now that Ayla possessed her sharingan, Madara was almost tempted to allow her to attend the Academy next year. But Ayla was still under developed. She was smaller than other children her age and still struggled on basic skills.

There was a slight tug on Madara's pant leg and he looked down. Tiny Ayla, had shuffled out of bed but she still looked totally exhausted. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked up at her Father. He took a knee besides her, straightening the straps of her nightgown that were falling off her shoulders. "You should be in bed," he told her gently.

The small pink haired girl nodded and didn't argue that fact. She didn't feel good. But she had also been worried all morning. She had pretended to be asleep all morning until Obito and Sasuke left. Ayla looked up at her Father's stern face. "I don't want to tell Obito or Sasuke about my eyes, Daddy...at least not now..." she looked away embarrassed.

Madara raised an eyebrow. After observing Ayla's condition themselves, Izuna, Shisui and Itachi had gathered that her chakra had changed. They had concluded what had happened but had choose to keep it quiet. If Ayla wanted to tell anyone, she would do it on her own. Madara could guess at why she didn't want her two brother's to know. But it still made him feel a little disappointed that she would be nervous to tell them because of how they would react. On the other hand, he was slightly relieved. Madara didn't want her pretty black eyes to change again. It would be hard to keep this secret for long. Until she is able to control her chakra, those eyes will appear without her consent. If she wanted to keep her eyes a secret, he would need to increase her training difficulty and she would need to try to keep her emotions in check. He sighed and nodded. "Okay, little one. You don't have to tell them."

Ayla bowed her small head in thank you and then scurried off back into the house.

* * *

The conferences that took place were less hostile than the day before. Madara chose to put yesterday's events behind him and act like this way any other day. Though the bruise forming on Hashirama's jawline was a constant reminder every time he looked across the table to him. Hashirama avoided eye contact most of the day. This depressed attitude was becoming quite annoying. Madara was able to at least pretend to keep his emotions in check but Hashirama wore every single emotion on his sleeve for everyone to read. Izuna agreed to be less hostile and more cooperative today. Yet he and Tobirama continued to bicker and pester each other like they have for years.

The futile lords and village elders had finally given in to Hashirama's pleading about Madara becoming his right hand. They had suggested that it was only a trial basis to see if the job suited him or not. Madara could see that this fact displeased Tobirama and several others. It infuriated him that they had such little trust. He wanted to decline the position but Izuna's silent stares at the back of his head reminded him that this would benefit the Clan. Tobirama was also assigned to Hashirama's counsel of advisors but the white haired Senju reminded the futile lords that he wished to spend time teaching at the academy or leading a team on genin. This didn't change the village's decision, they had full confidence that the brilliant Senju could juggle all the assignments he wanted to perform with no issue at all.

Izuna was titled the Police Chief. It took everything Izuna had to keep a level head as the village advisors suggested placing the Police Headquarters on the outskirts of the village, just outside the Uchiha district. Madara had to kick Izuna several times underneath the large polished table whenever he could see his quick tongue ready to lash out. Several of Madara and Izuna's cousins were assigned to assist Izuna as police captains. Shisui was assigned one was well. It wasn't Madara's intention on doing so. Assigning Shisui as a captain in the police force as well as a captain of shinobi squad was a lot to ask of the teen. But in the end Shisui's level head would keep Izuna in check during times Madara couldn't.

But in the end the fact couldn't be ignored that the other clans assigned to assist the police force such as the intelligence core or interrogation core, were located far from the Police Headquarters, near the government buildings closest to the Hokage. This would make it hard for the Uchiha police to perform their duties proficiently. Another reason to make them believe that this was merely a tool to distract the Uchiha. This fact had almost sent Izuna into a rampage but Madara ignored it for now. There were too many skills that other clans possessed that the Uchiha could learn. It would be irresponsible to act out now without gathering all the knowledge they could.

Finally when the day ended, Izuna was the first one out of his seat and out the door. The Uchiha elders followed him eager to leave these long, drawn out meetings as well. They didn't like to attend these sorts of things but Madara knew they were only following Minami's orders. These elders weren't as respected as Minami and her sisters but she used them as her pawns in her place. The old witch was manipulative. They would go back to her with the conclusion of today's events and he would have an earful of what she had to say later.

Madara couldn't leave and be as rude as his brother was. Being the Uchiha head and now having been appointed as the Hokage's right hand, he had to stick around and handle formalities with the respected lords. He wasn't entirely displeased with today's events. Besides matters with the police force, his two oldest sons had been placed in advanced squads. This fact made him extremely proud so he didn't mind sticking around so much. But each time he glanced at that faint bruise on Hashirama's jaw he had to grit his teeth and control his breathing.

When the crowded meeting room finally started to thin out, the large door to the room creaked open slightly. A young, dark brown haired woman peeked her head into the room and looked around. Her cheeks went red when she noticed the room wasn't entirely empty yet. Madara recognized her as one of the Senju's cousins. Hashirama was still speaking to some of the clan heads from the Nara, Hyuuga and Yanamaka clans.

Before she could entirely retreat, Tobirama was at the door in a flash. He hissed at the woman and she whispered back to him embarrassed.

Madara rolled his eyes, uninterested in whatever the matter was about. Classes at the Academy would be released soon. He wanted to at least try to catch his sons leaving class and walk them home so he could hear about their day.

Whatever the discussion was about Tobirama sighed heavily in defeat and opened the door wider. Two women slipped into the room. The young Senju woman kept her head bowed politely to have intruded. She kept herself pressed up against the far wall, sticking close to Tobirama. The other woman that slipped in beside her, Madara was unfamiliar with. This woman was several years older than the Senju woman, closer to Madara and Hashirama's age. She was beautiful, goddess-like. Her red hair was vibrant and tucked away in tight but complicated buns. The kimono she wore was gorgeous, other women had to have been jealous of such a thing. Once she entered the room, the chatter among the men stopped as they all stared at her. The clan heads all seemed to be star- struck at the same time. Madara scoffed underneath his breath. He would admit that the woman was beautiful but he hadn't been star-struck by any woman before. The only time he had, had his breath taken away by a woman was Sakura on their wedding day. Sakura was a beautiful woman but that day she was a princess.

The only thing that kept Madara's eyes glued to the woman was that familiar emerald green symbol on the woman's forehead. Sakura had the same one. Strength of a Hundred Seal. He was impressed and he couldn't help but to wonder how this woman and Sakura came to have the same seal. He crossed his arms over his chest in thought.

"Oh! Kokoa! Mito!" Hashirama said surprised turning to the women. "I wasn't expecting you!"

The red haired woman smiled softly. "You did say you would give me a tour of the Academy being built and the village, Hashirama-sama." She teased lightly.

Hashirama rubbed the back of his head. "Yes...I did say that, didn't I? I meant to say I wasn't expecting you so early." He attempted to lie smoothly but everyone could see through his pittyful act.

Madara examined the red head carefully. So this was the Mito Uzumaki that had Minami so upset. She had been right, at first glance this woman's chakra was nothing special at all. But the harder he sensed, he could finally feel that strange, overwhelming chakra from the woman's core. Whatever seal that was being used to lock this chakra inside her was advanced and would be difficult to break. It kept the chakra undetectable to someone less advanced as Madara was.

Hashirama quickly shuffled to the woman's side. Madara had never seen him act so shy and clumsy before. The oldest Senju was never the type to be shy about anything. But now he seemed like a young boy meeting a pretty girl for the first time. He kissed Mito's delicate hand softly and Madara shuttered in embarrassment for him. The other clan heads were all married. They snickered at Hashirama's awkwardness. Tobirama watched his brother wide eyed, looking like he was about to snap and hit his brother in the back of the head. The new Hokage was in front of respectable lords after all.

Mito giggled girlishly at Hashirama. He straightened and carefully placed his arm around her, his hand falling lightly on the small of her back. The Hokage continued to introduce his bride to be and his younger cousin.

Each of the women, bowed respectfully to the lords but Madara could sense a tension as Mito looked at him. He ignored it. The longer the crowd gathered here, the more time he was wasting from meeting his sons. He couldn't disappoint them again. After a few more minutes of chatting, finally the clan heads started to excuse themselves. Madara was about to make his break for it but the large door to the conference room opened once again. Internally he growled to himself.

"Hiruzen!" Tobirama greeted in surprise as a young man entered the room.

Madara recognized the young man as a jounin they had assigned to teaching in the Academy. He was of the Saratobi clan. The young man bowed. "I'm so sorry to intrude, Tobirama- sensei! Lord Hokage, Lord Madara! Ladies..."

Seeing the young man seemed to make Hashirama's anxiety ease slightly. "Hiruzen!" He smiled. "What a surprise! Shouldn't you be teaching?"

Hiruzen straightened. "Yes, well, I taught a lesson on the importance of a Hokage, then we went over small weapons combat, substitution jutsus and some genjutsu. I dismissed class early today because I wanted to speak with you, sir."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I know that squads are being formed this week. My peers who are teaching the genin class said that they are to give you their assessments at the end of the week so that genin squads could be created. But I believe that some of the students in my class may have been accidentally placed there."

Madara raised his eyebrow. The young jounin seemed nervous to tell the men that they were wrong about something.

Hashirama seemed interested in his input. Mito besides him also seemed interested. "Oh, really? Like they need to be taken down a class year?"

"No, sir. I believe that they need to be made genin..."

"Hiruzen," Tobirama scolded. "The rank of genin shouldn't be handed out carelessly."

"I understand that, Sensei," Hiruzen said truthfully. "But these students have excelled in every lesson I have given so far. They have excelled so much that they even seem bored. I feel like they are being held back if they stay in my class. Please, I wish to transfer them into the class with the rest of the genin."

"Who are these students?" Madara grumbled.

A small grin tugged at the corner of Hiruzen's lips. "Well, Lord Madara, one of them is your son, Obito."

Madara's eyes widened. His chest started to swell though his stern face wouldn't dare betray his emotions. Just like he had hoped. He never expected Obito to stay a student for long. Obito was skilled and strong for his age. He just needed to learn to slow down a bit.

"Along with Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, Might Guy, Asuma Saratobi and Kurenai Yuhi."

The government leaders in the room pondered this suggestion. Madara was already more than willing to allow Obito to be a genin. As a genin, he wouldn't be conducting dangerous missions and he would still be able to learn. Madara didn't see a problem with it. Across the room, he could feel Mito's eyes glaring into him. His dark eyes shot a look back but he was careful of Tobirama's watchful glare. Hashirama was too occupied with the presented idea to have noticed Mito's and Madara's sudden hostility.

Lord First finally smiled after thinking for a moment. "Well, Hiruzen, if you believe that your students are ready, then I have no problem with making them genin! They can attend the genin class tomorrow! Any objections, Madara?" He turned to look at his friend.

Those lips were pulled up into a fake, cheery smile as he looked at him. Madara could hardly stand Hashirama's fit of depression. As mad as Madara was at Hashirama, the deep pit of his heart wanted the Senju to be overwhelmed with joy. All his friends hard work has become reality. So why was he choosing to pout over little things. Finally Madara nodded, ignoring the fake smile. "Yes, if you have complete confidence in them, I have no objections."

"Yes! Thank you very much, Lord Hokage, Lord Madara! I don't believe you'll be disappointed! I will tell the students first thing in the morning! Unless you wish to tell Obito yourself, Lord Madara?"

The Uchiha nodded once again. "Yes, I'll tell Obito myself."

Hiruzen smiled and bowed again, preparing to make his leave. Tobirama and the Senju cousin followed the young shinobi out of the room, leaving Madara alone with Hashirama and his bride. Still wishing to try to catch his sons on their walk home, Madara made up his own excuse for leaving and made his way to the large door. Hashirama seemed disappointed that his friend was leaving so suddenly. Or maybe he was just nervous to be left alone with Mito. His arm was still awkwardly wrapped around her slender waist. He had never been this uncomfortable and strange around women before. Mito was just different for some reason.

"Well, I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow to tour the Academy," Hashirama laughed lightly to Mito. "But we can go see the small shops in the marketplace. There are some beautiful flower shops!"

Mito nodded absently, her eyes still shooting into the back of Madara's head. He glanced back at the two once his hand wrapped around the thick door handle. Her lips were pressed into a tight line but she looked away from him in thought. She began to speak her thoughts out loud as if no one were listening. "You know, I can't wait to have children one day...When I do, I'll make sure that none of them feel alone or inferior...I definitely wouldn't leave a bruise on my son's cheek for some silly little accident..." she hummed to herself.

Madara's eyes narrowed and he wrenched the door open.

Hashirama's dark eyes widened and he nearly fell over from shock as she already mentioned children. Her stab at Madara had gone entirely over his head. His heart began to race at the mention of children, he was still just trying to wrap his head around marriage. He hadn't even thought about children.

* * *

"Ha!" Rin half shouted, half giggled as she jumped up into the air, preparing a kick at Obito's head.

Easily Obito blocked it, careful not to hurt Rin. The attack was slow compared to others he had spared with. Obito couldn't tell if Rin was serious or if she was just playing around. Class had been dismissed a hour ago, but Rin had asked Obito to stick around and help her train. Eagerly he agreed with pink cheeks. Knowing he would be punished for letting Sasuke walk home by himself, Obito told Sasuke to walk home with Izumi and the other Uchiha. Though he knew the older Uchiha kids weren't going home right away. Obito knew that after school Izumi and her friends liked to go to the sweet shop before going home. Due to that fact Sasuke was eager to go with them. It was a rare occasion that Madara's children got to indulge in sweets. Obito wouldn't tell on Sasuke for going. If he had, he knew he would be punished along with Sasuke.

As Rin continued to attack, Obito stayed mostly defensive instead of offensive. Even when he did prepare an attack he didn't mean it to actually make contact. He wasn't even sure if he could actually hit her. If he had, he knew he would feel extremely guilty. Obito had never really spared girls seriously before. Izumi was the only girl he had fought all out with before and even then he was careful not to hurt her. Beating up girls wasn't why he wanted to become a ninja anyway.

Finally Rin jumped back in exhaustion. She panted for air clutching a kunai to her chest. Obito straightened a little tiered himself.

Rin smiled brightly at him once she caught her breath. "You know, I'm going to have to train a whole lot harder if I'm going to catch up to you and Kakashi."

Obito huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Kakashi, huh? Why do you want to catch up to him?"

"The two of you are the strongest in the class," she explained brushing her brown hair out of her face. "I want to be just like the two of you!"

The Uchiha boy grimaced and look down at the dirt. Rin was only being nice. Obito defiantly wasn't one of the strongest in the class. Not only did Kakashi beat him but another kid, Might Guy, had given him a good beating too. The match had eventually been called a draw by Hiruzen- Sensei but if it had gone on much longer Obito would have lost. Might Guy was fast and his taijutsu was off the charts for their age.

Rin noticed his mood so decided to change the subject quickly. She dusted off her red tights while she walked to her school bag and pulled out one of the thick text books. "Should we study for the test next?"

Obito's lip curled upwards in disgust as he crossed his arms over his chest. He hated schoolwork, he was definitely a hands on learner. Finally he sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"What's the point? You'll fail anyway."

Surprised Rin and Obito spun around as Kakashi dropped out of the brush of a nearby tree. Neither of the two had sensed him there. Obito darkened when he noticed Rin's cheeks blush pink. His balled up his fists tightly and glared at the silver haired boy. "Shut up! What are you doing here? How long have you been spying on us!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "That match wasn't really worth watching. I was reading. The Hokage was announced earlier this morning. I told you, your dad would loose. No one in this village likes or trusts the Uchiha."

Rin gasped at Kakashi's harsh sneer. Obito glared at Kakashi, balling up his fists. His foot shifted in the dirt. Deep down he had been relived that Father wasn't named Hokage. He knew that Father would still be busy and come home late like he usually was. But now he had a goal to achieve that Father hadn't. Obito would surpass Father. He would be the next Uchiha head and he would be the next Hokage. He would be a role model to younger kids and he would make the village respect the Uchiha.

"Don't talk about the Uchiha like that!" Obito shouted, clasping his hands together. His hands moved quickly creating the signs he wanted and then he lifted his hands to his mouth. "Fire Style! Fireball jutsu!"

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow and smirked underneath his mask. He wasn't afraid of the large fireball blazing towards him.

"Obito! Kakashi! No!" The small brown haired girl screamed in horror but it was too late. Fire engulfed her grey haired classmate. She didn't have time to worry for long about what Obito had done. Once the bright light of the fire faded slightly, Rin could see a tree stump laying on fire in the grass where Kakashi had been. Obito glowered when he noticed the stump too, he focused hard trying to feel where Kakashi had gone.

The young Uchiha barely had time to reach into his weapons pouch and pull out his kunai knife when a grey blur rushed him from behind. There was a loud clang of metal as two kunai knives clashed together at each other's throats. The black haired boy and the grey haired boy growled at each other as they both applied equal amounts of pressure against the kunai, trying to see which one could cut the others throat. Anger burned in both of their dark eyes. Just as their kunai clashed together, large hands clasped down on each of the boys shoulders.

Rin gasped at her classmate's performance. With wide brown eyes she looked up at the shadow that hovered above them.

"Sparing is one thing... but a shinobi should never attack their comrades with such rage like that. You could have killed each other..."

With gritted teeth the two boys looked up at the sudden visitor. Above them towered a young man, several years younger than Hiruzen- Sensei but older than Shisui. He was tall and lean with long, spiky blond hair. With ease the man pushed the boy's shoulders causing them both to stumble backwards. His stern face softened once the two were separated.

Rin steadied Obito as he stumbled backwards. Kakashi skidded to a halt in the dirt. His head whipped up. "Who are you?!"

The young blond haired man shrugged and smiled. "My name is Minato Namikaze. Just remember what I said, okay?" With that he turned on his heel and started to walk away.

Obito blinked in surprise, still clutching his kunai in his hand. His cheeks went hot when he realized Rin's small hands on his shoulders. Unfortunately he didnt have time to think about it for long. As he watched the man walk away, a dark figure behind him, waiting underneath the shadow of a tree caught his eye.

Father's dark eyes were fixated on Obito and his skin went cold. "Obito." Madara called firmly. "Come."

Obito hung his head in defeat. Busted. Now the only thing he could hope for was that Sasuke had made it home and wasn't still at the sweet shop.

* * *

"Don't feel too good, huh?" Shisui smiled teasingly down at Ayla when her little eyes opened from her nap. It was midday now and after some more sleep, she was starting to feel better. The sun shined brightly in from the window and the toddler felt disappointed that she missed half of this pretty day. Shisui and Itachi had finished some household chores and completed some training while she was napping. They had just come back in to check on their sister when she started to stir. The two older brothers sat cross legged on either side of Ayla's bed.

Ayla blinked up at her big brother and then looked away quickly trying to think of something to tell him. "Tummy hurts..." she mumbled.

Shisui snickered and exchanged a look with Itachi. Itachi chuckled once and shook his head. Ayla was a terrible liar. "Dose your tummy really hurt?" Shisui tickled her side.

She giggled trying to wiggle away from her brother and hide underneath the blanket. Itachi held the blanket back so she couldn't hide. Instead she wiggled out from the blanket and crawled up into Itachi's lap for protection from Shisui.

Once safely tucked in Itachi's arms, Ayla looked back at Shisui. "No..." she said honestly.

"Your just a little tiered from using your eyes, aren't you?" Itachi asked softly, looking down at her.

Ayla nodded. Shisui frowned slightly. He didn't understand how something like that could have happened. It was his job as big brother to protect the little ones but again last night, he failed. He looked into Ayla's eyes sternly. "You know better than to leave home alone, Ayla. Something bad could have happened and you could have been hurt. If you were feeling upset why didn't you wake one of us up?"

She shifted uncomfortably and bit her lip. Her tiny hands curled around Itachi's fingers. Her mind worked in ways too mature for her age. Ayla was naive and innocent in some ways but without any explanation her heart and sense of emotion made her brain work above her age. This feeling and thought had come to her several weeks ago when Obito accidentally broke her arm. She never wanted to tell anyone because she would be embarrassed if she was wrong. But the strong emotions last night made her want to get it off her chest. She had started to tell Father all she wanted to last night. But the awakening of the sharingan had only allowed her to get half of it out. It was hard to explain anyway. Ayla didn't even know how to try to explain it. Whatever it was, she felt like it was the source of Obito's and Father's anger and sadness. It also felt like something big was about to happen but she had no idea what.

There was a slight burn in her eyes and her lip quivered. She knew her sharingan was back. Without looking up, she held onto Itachi's long, slender fingers tightly. "Something bad is going to happen soon." She whimpered.

The two older boys looked at each other in confusion. They could tell there was more that she wanted to say. But no words came to her lips. Sighing Itachi stood with Ayla still in his arms. "Common, let's get you dressed and brush your hair. Then we can start training you on controlling your eyes."

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

 **Note: I know technically Asuma wouldn't be alive yet if Hiruzen is still young himself...So we're just going to pretend their just from the same clan :D He doesn't really play a giant part in this but I think they were all sooo cute when they were little I didn't want to split them up!**

 **Please read and review let me know whatcha think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the wait, guys!**

 **I just found out I'm moving halfway across the world in just a few weeks :D lol pretty stressful but exciting at the same time! just means a lot of travel time where I can write more :)**

 **This chapter is kind of just a filler. There is another time skip so I'm really just trying to get from point A to point B. I promise the next chapter will have more HashiramaXMadara moments and more moments with Obito and his new team :)**

 **Please remember to read and review! let me know whatcha think please!**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Obito glanced back at Rin with an apologetic smile while Father waited with his arms crossed under the tree. Quickly the young Uchiha gathered his textbooks and shuffled to meet him. Behind him he could hear Kakashi snickering. He darkened but kept his head low as Father stared down at him. His heart was racing, he knew that once they got home he was in for it. The two left in silence with Obito's classmates staring at their backs. Rin ringed her apron anxiously as she watched her friend go. It had only been two days but Obito was her first real friend in the village.

Madara clasped a stern hand on the boy's shoulder and steered him towards home. "Where is Sasuke?" He demanded darkly. His voice was low so passing villagers couldn't hear.

Obito bit his lip. The two had to go through the middle of town to get to home. They would pass the sweet shop. Izumi tended to only stop in the store long enough to buy her mother treats before going home. Her mother hated to be alone for long so Izumi didn't linger there. Obito hoped his little brother was out of the shop by now. He had only given Sasuke a few coins, enough to buy him something small, and told him to go with Izumi. Hopefully he listened and didn't stick around with the other kids that stayed longer.

"Rin asked me to help her train after class, Father... so Sasuke walked home with Izumi..." he said anxiously.

Madara's eyebrow raised as he looked down at his nervous son. The hand he kept on his shoulder was firm. His children didn't fool him as they believed they did. Izumi was a good girl and Madara knew she frequented the dumpling shop for her mother. As much as Madara preferred his children not to indulge in sweets before dinner he supposed that he could let it slide this one time. It could be a way of making up and rewarding Sasuke for his first day of school. As long as Sasuke returned home safely, as Madara knew Izumi would insure, he wasn't angry about it.

"That stunt didn't look like training, Obito. Who was that young man? You two could have seriously injured each other."

Obito grumbled to himself and kicked a nearby rock. It shot out and rolled to a stop several yards in front of them. "He's a guy in my class," he grumbled. "Kakashi Hatake. He's a jerk! He's always talking badly about the Uchiha!" The image of Kakashi's smug face irritated Obito. Though half Kakashi's face was covered, his eyes displayed each of his emotions. His condescending voice was almost unbearable. The more Obito thought about him, the more unable he was to control his anger. His fists began to shake and his voice got louder.

The grip on his shoulder tightened slightly. A silent reminder on who he was talking to and that they were in public. Quickly he bit his tongue and tried to control his heart rate. Madara mused over that name. Young Hiruzen had mentioned that name as one of the students to become genin. That young girl, Rin was mentioned as well. It was obvious by the way that his son looked at that girl that he had a crush on her. He smirked, Obito was about as awkward around that girl as Madara was around Sakura when they were young.

Still, that didn't excuse Obito's actions. For once, Obito didn't rush his hand signs and that fireball jutsu had been perfect. If Kakashi hadn't dodged it, he could have been killed. Madara had been about to step in and break up the fight but before he could even take a step forward, that blond jounin had appeared out of thin air. Impressive speed that was perhaps faster than Tobirama, which Madara would agree was the fastest shinobi in the village. That was the only fact, Madara and Izuna both agreed on.

"You need to learn to control your anger, Obito...I never want to catch you fighting within the village again. Save whatever 'training' you have for the training grounds. Despite weather the two of you like each other or not, the two of you will become shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Even if the two of you are not in the same team, you two are still comrades." Madara scolded harshly.

Obito darkened and grumbled under his breath. The idea of Kakashi being his 'comrade' was impossible. He was pretty sure that Kakashi would let Obito die in battle or even kill him himself. Madara squeezed his son's shoulder in another warning and Obito quickly bit his tongue.

As they continued to walk through the village, several people stared at the Uchiha or avoided eye contact. Walking with his Father, Obito noticed this fact as well. Usually when he and Sasuke walked alone, no one paid them any mind because they were only children. But with Father several people seemed frightened or nervous. He grit his teeth. It was just like what the other students had said before. He looked back down at the dirt. "Why do they look at you that way, Father? Kids at school say their mothers are scared of you...That the village doesn't trust you...Kakashi said that's why you didn't become Hokage..."

Madara nodded seriously. "There are a lot of misconceptions about the Uchiha. I have strived to eliminate these conceptions but I supposed it will just take more time."

Obito shook his head. "It's not fair. If any of these snot nosed kids or adults try to bully Sasuke or Ayla for being an Uchiha... I will destroy them!"

That comment made Madara pause for a moment. Obito was protective of Sasuke. He was the only little brother Obito had. Though he would never admit it, Obito looked up his big brother's and how they cared for the little ones. He always tried to be a good big brother to Sasuke.

Madara wasn't sure why Obito was so hard on Ayla. There had been several theories but none of which stuck out as the main culprit. He had blamed himself for causing most of it. Obito had been upset that he couldn't be like his older brothers and help their mother give birth. He was upset that his mother had died before he had a chance to say goodbye. But he had been so young, he didn't need to be there to see what happened. The way Madara treated Ayla her first few weeks had given Obito a mixed signal towards his baby sister. Madara had let his own emotions get in the way and he had been too afraid to get too attached to the baby or call her by her name. What young Shisui had said to him had opened his eyes to his actions but it was still several weeks before Madara was able to bring himself to truly show emotion towards Ayla. He had been in love with her since the moment she was born but it had been so painful to watch her pitiful body writhe and struggle in pain. Yet even when she started to gain strength, Obito still seemed uninterested in her. The Father had believed that maybe it was because she was a little girl instead of a boy. He had been raising her as he had the boys and tried to make it a point to never treat her any differently. But she was also fragile it was hard to raise her the same way. Obito couldn't roughhouse with her as he did his brother's. Either way, whatever made Obito act the way he did around Ayla, it wasn't always that way. Sometimes the two of them could get along.

Hearing that Obito wanted to protect both Sasuke and Ayla, made Madara smile. "Good. I expect you to always protect them, Obito."

Obito glanced up at his Father's expression and nodded once. He was hiding his grin, making his face look as stern and dark as always. "Yes, Father..." he looked back down at the ground.

They walked in silence for several blocks. The Uchiha compound had been built on the far outskirts of the village so that made the trek home several miles. It frustrated Madara but he tried to ignore it. There was no more fighting he could do over the fact of where the Clan was located.

He looked down at Obito's signature pouting face. His son's tongue was pressed to the inside of his cheek causing his cheek to bulge out. One of Obito's cheeks were scared from yesterday's mishap at school. The other cheek was smooth, healed of any bruise that Madara had caused weeks ago. Hashirama's bride had no idea on raising or disciplining children. Compared to how others may discipline children, the Uchiha were old fashioned in more ways than one. Madara hadn't meant to leave a bruise on Obito. But he strived for order and discipline in his home.

Feeling his Father's gaze on him, Obito looked up. Madara ruffled his crazy hair, chuckling. "I have confidence that you will." He looked around the market place. "Hopefully Izumi didn't let Sasuke spoil his appetite too much at the dumpling shop...Tonight we are celebrating. Perhaps Itachi and Ayla will even make a strawberry cake. You're favorite, right?"

Obito gasped. He never understood how Father always seemed to know when he and Sasuke were hiding something. His stomach growled slightly at the mention of the cake. It had been a long time since Itachi and Ayla made a cake for dessert. They usually only made cakes for someone's birthday or special holidays. "Celebrating? What are we celebrating?"

"I'm a day late. But we're celebrating yours and Sasuke's first day of the Academy. We're also celebrating the fact that you have made genin."

Obito stopped in his tracks in the middle of the street. "Genin?"

Madara stopped and looked back at Obito. He nodded once. "Your teacher has confidence in you. Starting tomorrow you will attend the genin class until the end of the week when you will be placed into a squad."

The young boy's heart started to race with excitement and his eyes lit up. "Really? No way!"

Placing his hand back on his son's shoulder he turned him back around and they continued back towards home. "Yes. I'm very proud of you, Obito, I knew you wouldn't be considered a student for long. You've come a long way since you were young. Hiruzen also had confidence in that girl you were helping. Rin will be attending the genin class as well."

Obito's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink and he smiled crookedly.

Sasuke was home before Madara and Obito arrived. He, Shisui and Itachi were out in the yard training. Sasuke had to burn off the energy of the sweet dumplings. The youngest black haired boy didn't spend all the money Obito had given him at the shop, but he had overdone it enough that his stomach hurt slightly. As he trained and burned off the sugar he started to feel better. Ayla was in the shadows of the overhang on the veranda. She was worn out from practicing using her eyes with her older brothers before Sasuke arrived home. Her little eyes were heavy but she fought sleep, brushing her dolls hair in her lap while she watched her brother's.

When Father and Obito arrived home, she started to feel better. Their good moods eased the discomfort in her chest. She felt like she was being able to breathe fresh air. Obito was in a happy and excited mood as he ran into the courtyard to tell his brother's the good news. Father was still stressed but he was happier than what he usually was. Ayla smiled and sat her doll down in the shadows. She jumped off the deck and ran forward into the yard to hug Obito around the legs and congratulate him. Instead of pushing her away like she had expected him to, Obito hugged her back and allowed her to hold his hand as they all walked back into the house.

Madara sat at the table amused as both his youngest son's expressed their first days of school. The sound of the excited chatter made Izuna come out of his room from the back hallway. He had been sulking there since the meeting was dismissed. But he couldn't help but to be excited and happy for his nephews as he listen to them talk. Itachi and Shisui cooked dinner. Grins tugged at the corners of their mouths listening to the stories they had heard the day prior. Ayla sat on the counter, her little legs dangling in the air while she stirred the cake batter.

* * *

The sharingan was proving itself to be too advanced and difficult for the youngest Uchiha to handle. Being able to feel and read emotions left the little girl open to the vulnerable to the sharingan. Ayla had no choice but to try to get a grasp on how to use her visual prowess. It was harder to master than she thought. Shisui and Itachi were both unbelievably fast but they had slowed all their movements so that Ayla could see with her eyes. Though she could now see and memorize all the signs that her brother's weaved, her body wasn't physically able to perform them yet. Her hand signs for her fireball jutsu were perfectly weaved but the chakra built up in her chest was only enough to make a small ball of flame or sparks. After tirelessly trying to create a ball of flame, she wore out quickly and the corners of her mouth were burnt raw.

Both older brothers trained their little sister with all the spare time they had. But now that they had been set in their assignments as village shinobi, they were very busy. Shisui was captain of a 4 man squad and in the mornings he trained with them. All the new teams in the village underwent vigorous training as they all got to know each other and each other's skill set. In the afternoons, Shisui had responsibilities helping his Uncle with the police force that was being formed. It was Shisui's job to keep Izuna in line on the days he felt quick tempered. This job has proven harder than the oldest son had thought. Darkness was brewing within secret channels of the Uchiha Clan. It was effecting how many of the Clan's shinobi behaved. Shisui was determined to keep them all in line, starting with Uncle. The others usually followed Izuna's head so Shisui tried to keep his mind on what was best for the village.

Itachi had been assigned to a squad within the ANBU black ops that reported directly to the Hokage. He was the only chunin within the organization but everyone knew he wouldn't keep that rank long. It was only a matter of time before he was promoted to jounin and even a captain to a squad. He was the only Uchiha within the organization. Several adults from the Clan would bombard Itachi for information or secrets that they might not know. But Itachi stayed firm by keeping his mouth shut. In reality he really didn't know much yet. Everything was still so new that no one knew anything. Shisui was never far away when these adults cornered Itachi. He wasn't going to allow them to bully or hurt his brother. Itachi was just following orders, the same as any of them. Shisui may have only just been a teen, but he was stronger than the adults in his Clan, besides Father.

Madara had also been busy too. His old schedule used to bring him home late but occasionally it has time for him to arrive home early. Now he arrived home late every day. He attempted to make it home for dinner but several nights he came home with the little ones already tucked into bed. This only meant it was late night or early morning that he went to bed himself after his own training. If he did arrive home before the young ones were in bed, Ayla or the others would be too tiered to train.

With everyone out of the home during the day now it was a constant struggle for Madara to find someone to watch Ayla. He had finally convinced young Izumi's mother to watch his daughter. The woman hated to be alone and Madara and Sakura had done a lot for the woman over the years. She was a kind woman but slightly neurotic which made Ayla very uncomfortable. But it was better than staying with Minami and spending all day fearing being spanked by that old cane. The little girl tried to help the woman out with whatever household chores she needed done. With Izumi away training with her new squad, the woman was left to tend to the small home alone.

Ayla washed the dishes or folded the laundry that the woman took down off the line. Izumi's mother wasn't a shinobi. Before her husband's death she was the model obedient housewife. She didn't have a lot to talk to Ayla about, besides on how to keep a clean home or how to cook a specific meal. But she did like to go on and on about how Ayla reminded her of Sakura and how Sakura used to be a very precious friend to her. Ayla liked to hear stories of her mother but the way this woman told them made her upset.

"Oh, she grew up to be so beautiful," the woman sighed longingly. She picked a large white sheet off the drying line and then handed it down to the little girl waiting beside her, to fold. Ayla took the sheet and folded it silently. Izumi's mother had been going on about mother for an hour now, explaining how she used to be a shy girl. She had never heard that story before that the other Clan's children used to pick on her for being adopted, or that her hair was shaggy or that her forehead was large. But the woman's story telling abilities were choppy and she would jump from subject to subject.

"She and your father were the first ones our age to get married. Well, your father had so many responsibilities at such a young age- he needed someone by his side. I don't know how she kept such a clean home with all those little boys running around. Whenever I stopped by for tea I would always be amazed at how tidy it was. I used to tease her 'now, now, don't you think you've had enough children? Any more and you'll struggle to keep all those little mouths fed. Are you not afraid of losing your figure? What about complicated births? You've gotten lucky the first few times but you never know.' She always told me she didn't mind it. Sakura loved everything about being a mother. I was starting to get worried when she was pregnant with you, though. She had seemed more tiered than usual. Minami had told her that her body was under a lot of stress having children so close together like she did. Her body was already slightly damaged after fighting on the battlefield. I told her she should have considered abortion..."

That statement made Ayla's shoulders hunch. Izumi's mother hadn't know what she said would upset her. Her emotions were at a high peak at the moment but Ayla could feel that they were about to drop at any minute. It didn't matter Ayla was already prepared for the woman's soon fit of depression. Ayla was already upset. Her little hands shook as she concentrated on folding the sheet. She bit her lip hard to keep it from trembling. Why didn't mother listen to her? If she had then she would be alive and she could be here for her friend. It was Ayla's fault. If mother had just stopped having children after Sasuke...

Just like Ayla predicted, Izumi's mother's emotions fell. The woman took in a shaky breath remembering and then sniffled as she took down another sheet. "What I wouldn't give to have tea with Sakura one last time..."

It was her fault. There were even signs and mother didn't get rid of her. Ayla bit her lip so hard she could taste the blood on her tongue. Her hands shook and the sheet slipped from her tiny fingers onto the grass.

Izumi's mother looked down at her. Entirely unaware of what her statements meant to the girl. "Ayla?"

Ayla quickly picked up the sheet and bowed apologetically. She held out the sheet to the woman. "I'm sorry, obasan!"

The woman blinked. "What is the matter?"

Fighting tears Ayla looked up at the black haired woman and she gasped. The sheet in her own hands falling to the ground. Quickly the woman backed up. She wasn't as accustomed to seeing the sharingan as everyone else was. Though she was a part of the Uchiha Clan, the woman didn't attend meetings or leave the home very often. Before her husband died, he had only obtained the sharingan for a few years and he was able to control his eyes at home. Izumi didn't possess the prowess yet. It was frightening to see it in such a young, innocent looking child.

"G-go out to the front and wait for your big brother to pick you up!" The woman demanded with a shaky voice. It was exhausting to be around her with how her emotions changed in split seconds. She pointed a shaky hand to the front of the house. Though she was trying to sound intimidating and angry she was still afraid of the sharingan. "Don't let me see those eyes again, young lady! I will tell your Father about this!"

Ayla quickly looked back down realizing what the woman was so afraid of. Emotions were welling up inside her. She hung her head and apologized again. Instead of walking through the house, she walked around the yard to the front concrete step. Unlike Madara's traditional home, Izumi and her mother lived in a more modern home in the center of the Clan's district. The front door faced the street where others were walking along about their day. Ayla sat down on the concret step and pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her head in her arms. Being away from Izumi's mother helped her calm down some but she was still upset. She tried to focus on what Itachi had thought her about deep breathing to control her heart rate and to force her eyes to change back. Everyone else made it took so easy. But just flashing these red eyes by accident took all her energy.

The technique was starting to work though. Soon the faint pressure she felt in her eyes faded but she was left exhausted. In her hazy mind she could see the old photograph that Father had of mother and him on their wedding day. They were both so young but looked so happy. Father told her that mother wanted Ayla so badly but Ayla didn't understand why. If what Izumi's mother was saying was true and if mother had known something was wrong with the pregnancy then why didn't she save herself. Why did she try to stick it out? Why did Ayla have to come early? Why couldn't she have been like a normal baby? She didn't mean to cause so much trouble. She was sorry she had. Moments after she was born, she was already a burden. Ayla knew she was a burden now too. She was sick frequently and even training took longer than anyone else. Father told her not to think this way. But she couldn't help it.

Something big, bad and scary was going to happen soon. Ayla could feel that deep down in her core. It made her heart race until it hurt. But Ayla couldn't stop it, she couldn't even explain how it felt or knew what it was. She wouldn't even be useful when it did happen. Ayla would only be a burden once again.

Father and Uncle spent many late nights in Father's study whispering harshly to each other. The sound was dark and menacing. They whispered about demons, beasts and someone called Uzumaki. Ayla didn't know what any of these things meant. Father would always sense her peeking at the door and shoo her to bed. Whatever they were muttering about had something to do with the bad thing Ayla felt. She had cried one night and tried to explain this to Father, like she had the night at Nakano shrine. But he had only held her tenderly like a baby and shushed her to sleep. Whatever it was he didn't understand. Or he didn't want her to understand.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ayla looked up from her arms to see Obito standing down the steps in the street. His fists were jammed into his pockets and he was looking at her funny. The Hidden Leaf headband flashed in the sunlight. It had become Obito's job to pick Ayla up from Izumi's house after he was done with training. Thankfully the past few months he had been in a decent mood. He was thrilled to be a genin and he loved his new team, despite Kakashi. The silver haired boy was the only thing putting Obito in bad moods lately. Ayla was grateful that Obito wasn't in a bad mood today. It was easier to keep her secret hidden that way.

She stood and brushed the dust off her skirt. "Nothing..." she said softly. Her thin legs were shaking ever so slightly as she walked down the steps to stand next to him. Her body felt weak and drained.

Obito looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. He pressed his hand to her forehead. "Are you sick? You feel kind of hot."

Ayla shook her head. "No..."

Still unsure, Obito looked her up and down once more then shrugged. "Common, let's go."

He turned. Before he could stuff his hand back into his pocket, Ayla's little hand darted out to grab it. Sighing, Obito looked down at her but she ignored him. The two continued to walk down the dirt path. As they walked, Obito noted that Ayla's hand was hot in his. Ayla's poor heartbeat and poor circulation usually left her skin icy to touch. But her forehead had been burning up and her palms were almost sweaty.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" He asked again cautiously. Obito knew almost nothing in medical ninjutsu. Rin harped on him frequently, telling him he still needed to study a medical ninjutsu text book. She said that even though they weren't in the Academy anymore it was still important to learn. She was the medical ninja in their squad. But if she wasn't around, he wouldn't even know how to truly tell if someone was ill or not. But Ayla was sick often enough that he knew her normal symptoms.

"I'm okay..." she said slowly. Her voice was soft. That wasn't like her either. Ayla was usually bubbly.

Obito frowned and stuck his tongue in his cheek. Now that he was a genin, Shisui and Itachi had been showing him a little bit more respect. They didn't scold him so often and they had started to share their responsibilities with him. With their new positions they were busy too so they needed help between tending the home and the younger siblings. It made Obito happy that they were starting to respect him more. Even though Father came home late most nights, he too had been showing Obito more respect. Father praised Obito like how he did Shisui and Itachi telling him that he was proud of him. He was no longer grouped in the little kids category like Sasuke and Ayla were. Father even told him that he could attend the next Clan meeting. With these new responsibilities Obito didn't want to let anyone down.

"Obito, can we go to the river and practice fireball jutsu?" Ayla asked softly. They were making the turn towards home, but she looked over her shoulder towards the direction of Nakano River.

Obito blinked and looked down at her. She had been training a lot recently. Never before had she asked him to train with her. Ayla only wanted to ever train with the older brothers or Father. The corners of her mouth were burnt to raw flesh and Itachi had placed new patches on the damaged skin this morning. He shighed and shook his head. "Nah- we need to make sure Sasuke got home alright. Besides, I'm tiered from training with Minato- Sensei."

She looked up at him with wide, dark eyes. Obito bit his lip trying to be strong through those puppy dog eyes. They were almost unbearable. "Please?"

The brother swallowed hard. Gently he reached out to pinch her round cheek around the bandages. "You need to let your mouth heal first. Even Father would tell you that."

Ayla sighed defeated and looked down at the ground.

Obito tugged her hand lightly and they continued towards home. He was surprised that Ayla had wanted to train with him. It made his heart swell slightly. But Ayla was looking pale and her knees were shaking.

It was silent for a long time while they walked.

"What jutsu's did Mama know how to do?"

Again Obito blinked in shock. He tried to act cool, peeking down at Ayla from the corner of his eye. "She was a medical ninja so she could do a lot of stuff. Mom did train under the witch, you know. That old bat knows how to do a lot."

"Besides medical ninjutsu..." Ayla prompted, quietly.

"Mom was super strong too. She almost made the entire house collapses once because Uncle Izuna told her, her vegetable soup was too salty." Obito smiled, remembering the look of fear on Uncle's face. But then he shuttered remembering mother's face. A single blow had broken through the chabudai and through the floor below. The blow had made the entire frame of the house shake. Supporting beams squeaked in protest. Everyone had been still for several moments after it happened, fearing that a single motion would make the house fall to shambles.

Ayla looked up at Obito. "Father misses Mama..."

"Everyone misses her..."

"Will Daddy find a new woman to marry?"

Obito thought for a moment. He had really never considered that optioned. Honestly, he really didn't think Father was interested in finding any other women. "I don't think so...Why are you asking so many questions?"

Quickly Ayla bit her lip trying to control herself. Izumi's mother's words were echoing in her brain. She couldn't let her emotions get in the way. Obito was so happy right now, she couldn't let herself ruin it. Ayla didn't want whatever this thing that she was so worried about, to worry her big brother. Concentrating hard, she worked on controlling her breathing.

Obito stopped at the corner of an alley. They stepped to the side of the street so they wouldn't be in the way and Obito bent down to look at Ayla closely. Again he pressed his hand to her forehead and then her cheek. "You are sick! Tell me the truth, Ayla!"

She ignored his comment, looking up at him. "Who is Mito Uzumaki?"

Obito gasped. "Huh?"

Ayla nodded once and asked the question again. Obito swallowed hard and shrugged. "She's that pretty lady who is going to marry Lord Hokage."

"Do you know her?"

He shrugged. "I mean, kind of. I have met her before."

"I think Papa wants to know her better..."

Obito laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "No, no, Ayla! She's already promised to Hashirama-sama! Father's not interested in her! Besides, I think the witch would have Father's head if he wanted to court a lady who wasn't from the Uchiha Clan!"

"Mama wasn't..."

"She wasn't Uchiha by blood but she was one of us...Is that why you're acting weird? Your scared Father will marry another woman?"

Ayla paused. That wasn't really what she was worried about but she nodded. Obito grinned crookedly and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry so much about it! Now, don't scare me so much like that, pip squeak! I thought you were really sick!"

He stood straight and took her tiny hand again. "Common, I'll help teach you replacement jutsu when we get home, okay? That's an easy one."

Ayla smiled softly and nodded.

Once they got home, the two never got to practice any type of jutsu. By the time they got home, Ayla had broken out into a cold sweat and shivers. Her fever had spiked dangerously high and her chest sounded like crackling plastic. Obito and Sasuke had done everything they had seen the others do for her. They searched the medicine cabinet for something for her fever and then pressed a cool towel to her forehead. Thankfully it had been an early night for all the others. Shisui and Itachi arrived home before dinner and took over the job of doctors. Father arrived home not long after and took over the job for the rest of the night.

* * *

A large family had always been Mito's childhood dream. She was an only child and her parents had been so protective of her as a child because of Kurama inside of her. Often she was never allowed to leave the house or wander further than the walls of the courtyard. When she was allowed to go out and play with other children, her cousins and the other clan children were frightened of her. They had all heard tales of the terrifying nine tailed beast that was inside her. The rumor had been that at any moment she could snap and eat them for dinner. These rumors were entirely childish and inaccurate. Mito's father had attempted to train her to become a shinobi when she was young. But she had no interest in fighting or battle. As a child she couldn't care less if she could control Kurama or not. All she wanted was for the other children and adults to accept her. Both children and adults could be so cruel with the rumors and gossip about her. Therefore she had no friends growing up. She was all alone.

Growing up, Kurama could be very mean and harsh to her. He had been angry for being sealed inside a female child. He teased her about her hair or that she didn't have friends. Mito spent most of her time trying to find ways to avoid him. It was hard since she had nowhere to run. The older she got, the more she realized that her reaction was all that Kurama wanted. He was just like any other bully. It took a long time but the older she got the more she realized that she may never be a shinobi but she had to at least tame the nine tails if she couldn't control him completely. She trained hard, demanding Kurama's respect the stronger she became. It took years before she could handle just small amounts of the fox's chakra. The power used to overwhelm her and any cloak she formed used to burn her delicate skin. But she could do it and that is what made Kurama finally let up on her some.

Mito wasn't naive enough to think that people within the clan actually started acknowledging her strides the older she got. She was an Uzumaki princess. Mito was a pretty little girl and she grew into a beautiful woman. Boys started to follow her and girls started to fawn over her clothes. She knew that it was her beauty that drew people in, not her ability to hold the nine tails chakra for small amounts of time.

Thankfully the Uzumaki clan was a peaceful clan. It was very rare that the clan ever saw battle. The clan was at peace and had strong ties with several other clans. Within these clans is where Mito finally found friends. Her father only disclosed what was inside of Mito to few people so the members of these clans didn't fear her as her own clan did. This was how Mito became such good friends with Kokoa Senju and several others. While Mito was finally surrounded by friends, it still never changed the fact she never got the large family she has always wanted. Her friends started courting other young men, getting married and started to have children and families of their own. Men approached her father about taking his daughter's hand. In the end father didn't trust them or once they learned about the nine tailed beast inside of her they went running for the hills. When she was younger it was flattering to see such handsome, strong men come and ask to be married. Only to be disappointed like when she was a child. Even strong shinobi were frightened by her.

Mito's mother passed away due to illness when she was in her late teens and when these proposals of marriage started. After her passing, Mito's father became more protective. He wanted to keep her hidden from the world. Hidden from the constant hurt and disappointment that he knew she went through constantly.

That's when Mito began her nature hikes. She was a grown woman though her father still wanted to keep her by his side. He couldn't keep her locked inside all day like he wanted. The fresh air did her good and would calm Kurama down inside of her when he was in particularly bad moods. It was calm and peaceful out there.

As she got older and more and more of her friends started to get married and have children. The more she longed to have the family she wanted. She yearned to be a mother so bad. When she held her friend's babies or played with their children she always felt an emptiness once they were out of her arms. She longed to feel a baby growing inside of her. Mito longed to tuck her sleeping toddler into bed and then watch the child grow. She never wanted anything so bad before.

When Obito came into her life those few months ago, her motherly instincts kicked in with him. She loved to hear about his day. Mito loved his spirit. He was so smart, kind and driven. The dark haired boy had quiet a temper and quick tongue but she could tell he had the best interest in mind.

Before he came along, Mito had only heard rumors about the Uchiha Clan. That they were all very strong, gifted shinobi. Her father always told her to fear them because of the nine tails. If they knew he was inside of her they may try to extract the beast and control it for their own evil goals. If she hadn't have met Obito she would have believed all these rumors. The Uchiha were defiantly intimidating especially Obito's father, Madara. He was a frightening man. Mito knew the clan was old fashioned and she knew it was nothing new for children to be whipped or spanked as punishment but the bruise that Madara had left on Obito's cheek sent a blaze of furry in her core. She may not have known Madara but she hated him for what he did.

The night the old Senju clan elder came to speak to Mito's father about a possible suitor for her, Mito didn't allow herself to get her hopes up. She knew what would happen. The old woman went on and on about the man she had in mind for hours and it was starting to seem like something out of a story book. Mito's friend, Kokoa, the granddaughter of the elder and cousin of this man, only backed up her grandmother's stories. Kokoa told Mito that she wouldn't be disappointed in Hashirama. In the end that had been true. Hashirama Senju was a very handsome and kind man. Upon their meeting, he was remarkably respectful towards her father and herself. Mito had worked for so many years to build a barrier to protect herself against charming men. But in just a matter of days Hashirama broke that barrier to peaces. The beautiful Uzumaki practically melted under his dark, cheerful eyes. His touch was gentle as he kissed her small hand or placed his large hand at the small of her back. Often when he came to fetch her from the Senju guest quarters where she was staying, he would bring small arrangements of flowers. Two or three wild flowers that took her breath away. He was a perfect gentlemen.

Her only disappointment was his best friend and now his right hand. Madara Uchiha. It didn't take long for Mito to pick up on how Hashirama felt towards the frightening Uchiha. Whenever Madara was near, Hashirama's eyes always found him. Hashirama had sworn to protect Mito from any danger and she held his promise to be true. Though she despised the Uchiha, she put up with him because he was her fiancés best friend.

During the inauguration of the Village Hidden in the Leafs first Hokage, Mito stood behind Hashirama beaming with pride as her soon to be husband stood in front of his village. Hashirama's brother, Tobirama stood beside her, his face a stern mask but she could see the ever so slight grin on his lips and spark in his eye. Madara had stood far across from them, his hard face entirely unreadable. Mito had followed his gaze once to see what he was staring down so intensely at in the thick crowd.

Down below in the sea of people a pop of color caught Mito's eyes. A tiny pink haired girl was looking up at the new Hokage with sparkling eyes. A young short haired teenaged boy held her in his arms, a smile on his own face. It didn't take long for Mito to make out the cluster of children. They were all huddled closely so they wouldn't become separated in the crowd. Beside the boy and the girl was another lean, teen boy with long hair. One hand held the hand of another small boy with spikey black hair. The other hand was placed on another boy's shoulder. Mito couldn't help but smile to herself when she saw Obito in the crowd. He was trying to look like a tough guy and trying to shake off his older brother's hand. The sight made her giggle. All of them were beautiful children. She would have loved for them to be hers. Jealousy made her chest feel tight as she looked back at the Uchiha Clan leader. It wasn't fair that he had been so blessed with them.

With Obito's new position as genin, he had been very busy between training and small scale missions. Mito had been busy as well. She had been staying in the Senju guest quarters. Her father had left her there to return home to the Uzumaki compound. While she stayed there she was being constantly entertained by Kokoa or the Senju elder. Mito attended Kokoa's wedding, escorted by Hashirama. Kokoa's wedding had been beautiful. The cherry blossoms had been in the peak of their bloom. The pink color complimented Kokoa's pink cheeks and beautiful white kimono. Kokoa helped Mito plan her own wedding that was a few months out. After he finished his business, Hashirama would come fetch Mito in the evenings and they would take walks around the village. Because of all this Mito and Obito didn't get to spend as much time as they wanted to together. But they tried to see each other at least once a week.

"That stupid...stuck up...jerk..." Obito panted in between throwing each kunai at the tree. They all stuck to the thick trunk closely together, he had a pretty decent aim.

Mito watched curiously from her favorite moss covered rock. She occasionally had to hush Kurama inside of her when he started to tease the pouting child. While she watched him she could help but to smile proudly at that new Hidden Leaf village shinobi forehead protector that was tied around his head. The brand new metal plate still shined since it was just a few weeks old now. It suited him well. Mito had been so proud when he came to her to share his great news. Though she had been in the room when the subject of him becoming a genin came up. It was much more exciting and made her happier to hear him tell her himself. Obito had been practically jumping off the trees while sharing the news. He was so happy to share with her how his family had a large celebratory dinner and his brother and sister made his favorite cake. Then he was so excited to tell her about being teamed up with his new friend, Rin and how he really liked his new Sensei, Minato. Obito wasn't thrilled about his other teammate Kakashi, though. From walking around the village she had already heard many whispers about Kakashi Hatake. Many in the village called him a genius. He was a part of a good team. Mito had faith that they would all work together perfectly one day.

But Obito and Kakashi both were going to have to set aside their self-pride...

"Your sensei isn't training you hard enough if you have this much energy..." Kurama growled.

Mito sighed hanging her head.

Obito looked back over his shoulder, glowering. "For a fox, he sure has a lot to say..."

She smiled apologetically. "He's comfortable with you. He only teases you because he likes you. Kurama used to pick on me all the time."

Obito laughed once. He threw another kunai. The boy was quite tiered. After he had picked up Ayla from Izumi's mothers, he had spent all afternoon playing doctor for his little sister. He felt bad for leaving this evening and not helping his brothers. But this would be the first time all week that he would be able to see Mito. He grinned remembering what Ayla had said earlier. It was funny how his sister was scared that Father would find another woman. Obito knew that would never happen. That old healer would never allow Father to marry someone she didn't approve of first. Besides Father had zero interest in women after mother passed. Women in the village were scared of Father. Even if he did find someone, no one could replace Obito's mother. Mito would be the only woman Obito would consider close to his mother. But not even she could fully replace her.

"My sister said something funny earlier," Obito grinned crookedly and turned back to face the redhead woman.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow amused. "And what was that?"

"She thinks Father likes you and wants to marry you." He chuckled at the thought.

Mito's eyes went wide in shock and she gasped. Her stomach twisted slightly, she couldn't tell whether it was disgust or longing to have Obito and the other children as hers. The idea was ridicules. During her brief meetings with Madara, Mito knew that he hated her just as she hated him. But Mito would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about the idea of Madara just so she could be a mother. That was only a silly day dream of course. Though Mito had no idea of Madara was interested in any other females in the village, she did know someone who was interested in Madara. It burned her to the core to watch Hashirama's eye's follow the Senju with longing. She knew he did not look at her the same way. Maybe one day he would. Finally she composed herself. "What makes her say something silly like that?"

Obito shrugged and tossed the kunai in this hand, letting it spin then catching it again by the handle. "I think she's just scared of losing Father. I don't know why...Father recognizes me more now but he's still never around. He's always coming home late and leaving early. It's like he's not even there..." he paused for a moment. "But I think it would be good for Ayla to have a mom... She never got a chance to really meet our mother..." His voice became soft. The black haired boy looked away quickly embarrassed by the sudden sadness he felt.

Mito smiled gently and picked up her paper fan. She examined the elaborate, colorful flowers printed on it. Her mother had given her this when she was young, it was very special to her. "It's important for young girls to have strong female bonds with someone if not their mother's... Someone to teach them for when they grow up, you know. Ayla won't get that in a house full of boys." She teased lightly.

Obito grimaced slightly at the thought of all that. All of them in the house preferred to never think about when Ayla grows up. It was easy to think about her now as a kid. But Obito had seen some of Izumi's friends, they were nightmares. "She has Izumi and those old bats..."

The red haired woman shook her head. "That is not the same thing." She thought for a moment. The woman knew that Madara had a hard time finding people to watch his little girl while the rest of the family was away. She had always loved babysitting young children in her free time before. Now it would give her a much needed break from the stress of wedding planning. Mito didn't hate the whole Uchiha Clan. The young ones like Obito were entirely innocent. She was disgusted to have to ask Madara permission to do this. He would probably spit in her face for such an idea, even though she would be doing him a favor. Hashirama would be more than happy to ask his friend for her. The Senju man adored Madara and his children.

The sun was beginning to set and it was becoming dark under the cover of the trees. She had better hurry back to her room at the Senju guest quarters before the elder had a search party sent after her. The old woman scolded her just as much as her father did about wondering alone. 'Proper young woman should always have an escort.' She smiled thinking of the first time she had met Obito too. He had said something similar to that as well.

Mito stood slowly and descended from her stone. Obito stood as stiff as a board as the woman kissed his forehead softly. His cheeks radiated with heat. She giggled. "I'm proud of you for working so hard, Obito. You'll beat Kakashi one day, I know it."

The Uchiha flashed his teeth. "Yeah! Of course I will!"

Again she giggled and turned. "I hope to see you soon!

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

 **Please remember to read and review! let me know whatcha think! like it? love it? hate it? have ideas? lol I'm open to any constructive criticism :) anything to keep me motivated! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rolling along...we're slowly building here lol...**

 **Please make sure you read and review! tell me whatcha think or if you have any suggestions or ideas! I like getting feedback it keeps me motivated to update quicker!**

 **thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! it means a lot to me! :)**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

* * *

"You're late...again..." Kakashi sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Obito slowed his sprint to a jog in front of his squad. Once he was standing in front of Minato- Sensei, he stopped doubling over and gasping for air. The sound of Kakashi's scoffing made him want to rip the boy's silver hair out but he tried to control his anger. Finally once he caught his breath he straightened up. "I'm sorry, Sensei...My sister is sick. I had to wait until the babysitter got there before I could leave..."

Rin frowned at that news. Her wide brown eyes dimming with sadness. She had only met Ayla a handful of times while running into Obito and the rest of his siblings inside the village. The little girl was so cute and friendly. Rin adored the yellow flower that she wore in her hair. Obito had told her that all four brothers had picked that flower out for her when she was just a baby. The yellow flower complimented her pink hair. Kakashi just rolled his eyes. He didn't have any siblings and if he did, he doubted he would tend to them like Obito did. It annoyed the young prodigy that Obito was always late to formation or having to leave training early to go pick up his brother or sister. If having a large family and responsibilities like that, got in the way of his training Kakashi didn't want them. He had to focus on himself, he didn't have time to focus on anyone else.

Minato frowned for a moment but then nodded and smiled down warmly at his pupil. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Then you're forgiven, Obito. Remember, your team is important and making rondeau times could be the difference between life and death for your comrades if their person short. But family is also very important."

Obito looked up at the tall blond and then grinned. "Right!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I don't see how family is very important if it's getting in the way of training, Minato-Sensei. My father would never allow me to be late like Obito is. But his father allows him to be late all the time because he's doing something with his siblings."

Obito darkened, his "teammate" was already driving him insane this morning. "Hey! Will you shut up, Kakashi! Father doesn't 'let me' be late! But he does except me to finish my responsibilities!"

"It's embarrassing too-" Kakashi added crossing his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't want to walk my little brother home from school."

The young Uchiha balled up his fists. Before he could speak Minato looked at his pupil sternly. "Family is important, Kakashi, because your father cares about you he makes sure you push yourself. Obito's father is the same way but his family is larger than yours. Therefore Obito has more responsibilities he has to juggle."

Kakashi just scoffed again and turned his head. "Fine. Whatever."

Rin stepped forward to stand in the middle of her two teammates. She lifted her hands in peace and smiled nervously. "Well, we're all here now so let's just start training..."

The young jounin smiled down at her and nodded. "That's right. We need to prepare for our upcoming mission. It's a pretty important one too."

Obito and Rin's eyes lit up. Kakashi seemed unamused. "Finding lost cats isn't a very important mission."

Minato shook his head. "No. It's not another missing cat mission...Our team has been handpicked by Lord Hokage's fiancé, Lady Mito Uzumaki, to escort her back to her home on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. She will be visiting her family there for a few days and ironing out some more wedding details before returning back here to the village."

Light sparkled in Rin's eyes. Her smile spread across her face. "Really?! Lady Mito! She's so pretty!"

Obito gasped slightly in shock for a moment. Then he grinned. Mito must have had confidence in them in she choose his team. Usually escort missions for important people like her, were run by chunin or jounin. Vaguely he wondered why she hadn't mentioned this to him before. But he figured she was trying to keep it a surprise. He was honored that she picked his team. Obito wouldn't let her down no matter what.

Kakashi was already thinking of the important details. This was no field trip. It was a real mission and they had to be on their toes. "When are we leaving? What formation are we going to be in? Who is after her? Why does she need protection?" He started shooting off questions. His mind was racing with possibilities. What ninja tools would he need to pack? Would they be fighting thieves or ninja from other lands?

"Those are all good questions," Minato said slowly. Kakashi was still so young but he already thought like a jounin captain. All these thoughts had raced through his mind too when Lord Hokage explained the mission to him. The older shinobi didn't allow these thoughts to overwhelm him like it seemed they were doing to Kakashi. He was proud of his little team. After a few months of rigorous training they each have made giant strides. Minato still struggled on finding ways to make them work as a team though.

Rin and Obito worked well together. The two of them would plan their attack strategy to complement each other's strengths. Obito protected Rin from any harm and Rin was always watching out for Obito. If only Kakashi would understand that type of teamwork. But the young Hatake prodigy was stubborn and sought out to be the best. Failure wasn't an option for Kakashi. That's what made him and Obito butt heads so often. One small slip up Obito would make would infuriate Kakashi. In return Obito's hot- head would make his tongue lash out and they two would always end up in a fight or argument.

Minato never gave up hope on those two though. They were both strong, talented boys. Both of them just had some growing up to do. This mission would be good for them. Gardening, babysitting or searching for cat missions were too easy for them. This mission will force them to work together to protect Lady Mito.

Lord Hokage had explained this morning that Lady Mito was not in any real danger. Being the team's leader, Lord Hokage shared very top secret information with Minato about what Lady Mito contained inside of herself. With that secret, there was a possibility of danger but Lord Hokage expected no trouble. Minato was skilled in sealing jutsus as well as being one of the most strongest and skilled jounin in the village that was why he had been choosen. Lady Mito had insisted that instead of a team of jounin like himself, Shisui Uchiha or Shikamaru Nara, all very skilled shinobi. She wanted a team of genin to escort her. Particularly Obito, Rin and Kakashi. Minato had been honored that the woman had such confidence in his young team. He would make sure the mission was a success. Lady Mito and Lord Hokage would not be disappointed.

"We will not be leaving until sometime next week," Minato continued to explain. "She insists on walking the entire way so we will have to consider the dangers of an open road. Thieves usually like to stake out on paths like that so we must be alert. I think Formation C would work for this."

Obito smiled as he listened to Minato- Sensei continue to explain the mission. It was so like Mito to want to walk the entire way. She loved to walk and enjoy nature. He looked beside him at Rin. Her cheeks were pink in the sun and her eyes were bright as she listened to the mission. Rin was going to love Mito, he just knew it. Obito looked around Rin to Kakashi. He was too concentrated on every single tiny detail to notice the Uchiha starring at him. Obito balled up his fists. He was going to outshine Kakashi this time. No doubt about it.

* * *

"The Village Hidden in the Mist and the Village Hidden in the Sand, huh?" Hashirama mused to himself as he continued to read the long scroll. He leaned back in his chair, a smile tugged on his lips. He loved to receive good news like this from neighboring lands. His and Madara's childhood dreams had spread to other lands and new shinobi villages were being formed. It was exciting to think about all these new villages living in peace alongside one another.

Madara sat on the large windowsill that overlooked the village in the Hokage's office. He had already read the scroll before Hashirama. It was surprising to see that Hashirama's dream for peace had spread so far out to different lands. But Madara was more level headed than the Senju was. Though these lands were offering peace amongst each other for now, Madara could read in between the lines that it might not be this way for long. Despite Hashirama's beliefs that everyone strived for peace and friendship, people had selfish goals of their own to achieve. Madara wished for true peace as well but he wasn't as naive as Hashirama, he knew the world was filled with hidden darkness.

It had been months now that Madara had been playing the right hand man for the Hokage but he knew that he was being watched every single day. Tobirama, village elders, Hokage advisors even lords of the land of fire, were watching his every move. So far Madara had played the role perfectly. He knew he wasn't trusted and he was still on a probationary period with the lords from the land of fire. They were only waiting for one wrong move to fire him from the position. He wondered if it would really be that bad if he were fired from the position. That way he could help Izuna with the police force that Madara knew was overwhelming him. But Itachi and he were the only two links the Clan had to the core of the village. He couldn't allow that burden to rest solely on his son's shoulders. The Clan was becoming restless. As the Clan's leader it was his responsibility to give them information on the village, not Itachi.

Lately he had been keeping the Clan in the dark. Trying to cover his own position until he was more secure to tell them about the distrust amongst the village officials. Just as Madara's every move was being watched, so was the Police Force and the entire Uchiha Clan. Petty crime cases that the police force presented to the interrogation core or to the legal core were being thrown out. 'Accidentally misplaced'. The ruling have been that the police were just stepping over their boundaries. Channels of the village advisor team distrusted the Uchiha greatly. They have been working in the shadows for the most part. If Hashirama caught wind of such distrust he would have handled it. He would have been heartbroken to know such distrust was brewing right under his nose. But Madara didn't tell him about it either. The Uchiha needed the Senju to focus on his job protecting and leading this village. He didn't need Hashirama to worry about anything else. Madara would handle it himself.

Hashirama had eventually pulled himself out of his depression once assuming his role. He loved everything about being the Hokage. Everything except all the important, boring stuff that was...Being Hokage was about more than just tending to the village's people and checking up on Academy students and the village's shinobi. Paperwork and hard decisions had to be made. As the right hand, Madara was more of a babysitter than anything else. Every day was a struggle to keep Hashirama inside of his office. Several times the Uchiha caught the Senju sneaking out of his office window while his back was turned. All Hashirama wanted to do was to be out on the streets of the village with his people. Being stuck inside most of the day bored him.

The Senju was grateful to his old friend though. Madara kept him in check even when he didn't want to be. Now that they both worked together, they had no choice but to spend every day together. This fact made Hashirama feel better. Madara had conducted himself professionally ever since Hashirama forced that kiss upon him. But the Senju could tell it took everything Madara had to conceal his anger towards him. It took a long time for that hatred to wither away. The memory hadn't been forgotten or forgiven but it was never spoken about. Hashirama forced himself to at least be grateful that his friend was no longer angry with him. He still longed to feel the Uchiha's lips again. But for now he settled with being close to his friend everyday as they both achieved their dreams.

Wedding planning was also not Hashirama's thing. He had no idea how much planning actually went into such an event. Attire, color schemes, invitations, food, all of it was overwhelming. Hashirama had once asked Madara if his and Sakura's wedding were that complicated. Madara had only given a short reply but Hashirama knew that it hadn't been. Madara didn't particularly like crowds or complicated situations. The two had gotten married at 17 and the only people in attendance were Izuna, the Clan elders and Sakura's adoptive father. It was simple and over quickly.

Unlike Hashirama's wedding that was already planned to be an all-day event and over 100 people were scheduled to be in attendance. Hashirama doubted he even knew 100 people by name. Again he was thankful that Mito, Kokoa and the Senju elder took care of most of the arrangements. Much to Hashirama's surprise, Tobirama took care of most of the planning that Hashirama needed to do. His younger brother had already purchased his attire for the day and the wedding bands for both himself and for Mito. It made his heart swell that his younger brother was so thoughtful. Hashirama never deserved such a caring brother as Tobirama. Even as children Tobirama had always watched out for the dark haired brother.

Tobirama knew that this was hard for Hashirama deep down. His older brother cared so deeply for the Uchiha, that it was almost torture that Madara didn't feel the same way. Besides Mito's dislike towards Madara, she really was a kind woman. The two really did have a lot in common with each other. Mito enjoyed the walks that Hashirama escorted her on around the village. They both liked children and acted like children occasionally. Tobirama knew that she would be a good match for Hashirama. They would grow old together happily. His brother just needed to let go of Madara first.

Finally once Hashirama finished the scroll he set it down on his large desk. He looked to his friend on the windowsill. Madara was looking out into the government courtyard. The Senju grinned. "What's with that face? This is good news! Others have caught on to our dream!"

Madara rolled his eyes at the Hokage's silly statement. He knew that the Hokage wouldn't look into the bigger picture. "The scroll is only informing us of their existence. It is not offering peace between villages. What if they plan to invade or start a war?"

Hashirama blinked in surprise. "It didn't sound like that to me. Why do you always have to think about the negative?"

"Because considering different outcomes is your job but since you don't do it, I do it for you." Madara grumbled and turned his head back to the Senju.

Hashirama sighed. His brother or anyone else on the advisor team would probably tell him the same thing so he couldn't be upset with Madara. As he examined Madara closely he could see dark circles under his eyes. Madara was usually never late in the mornings but today he had been behind schedule. "Is everything alright?" He asked softly. "You seem particularly on edge today..."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Everything is fine."

"Liar," Hashirama chuckled in a sing song voice. He stood and moved to the window, leaning against the opposite frame. The window was large enough that they both had their own space and Madara's personal space wasn't violated. Hashirama crossed his arms over his broad chest and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Madara rolled his eyes. "Ayla is ill." He stated flatly.

Hashirama frowned. "A cold like always or something more?"

"The sisters believe it in pneumonia again. Her fever is dangerously high. It hasn't been this bad since when she was an infant."

"It had seemed like she was doing so well for a long time." Hashirama's heart ached for his friend and that tiny toddler. "The last time I saw her she was happy and healthy."

Madara looked back out over the village. He hadn't said the words aloud before. Izuna and his son's had found out about Ayla's sharingan without him having to say anything. But it had been since then Ayla's health had been slowly declining. "Ayla's sharingan awakened a few months ago..." He said slowly, watching as leaves danced in the wind outside. Hashirama's eyes widened at his statement but he remained silent. "She doesn't want to tell Obito or Sasuke about it. Therefore she's been hiding it from them and trying to increase her training. She's training too hard for someone her age and definitely for someone her size. Since she's started this, she's been physically and mentally exhausted, leaving her more susceptible to illness. She hasn't made any progress during her monthly check ups. In just a few months she will be 4 years old and she is still under 20lbs."

"The sharingan..." Hashirama breathed after a moment. "But she's so young..."

"It is the youngest case I've heard of but it's not uncommon for young ones to awaken the sharingan. Shisui was only 6 and then 7 when he awakened the mangekyo sharingan..."

"But why so young? We created this village so that young children don't have to experience pain like Shisui has! You need to make her stop pushing herself, Madara. It sounds like at this rate she will surely kill herself. She's always been tiny and fragile perhaps being a shinobi isn't the best path for her..."

"Ayla believes she killed Sakura...I've never tried to treat my daughter differently. If it's her dream to become a shinobi then I won't stop her." Madara muttered darkly. Through that hard mask, Hashirama could see the underlying sadness in his dark eyes. After a long quiet moment, Madara realized Hashirama was seeing this as well. He forced himself to gain composure for his moment of weakness.

Though the window was large enough for them to stand comfortably. Hashirama could feel Madara's warmth. He tried to control himself. He knew better than to blow the peace they had built over the past few months. Hashirama had Mito to think about now. But it was so hard to control himself. He knew that Madara was hurting more than he let on. It hurt Hashirama to see him in pain.

Without his own knowledge, his large hand lifted to settle on Madara's thigh that was propped up on the sill. Instantly the Uchiha stiffened and turned to glare at the Senju. Hashirama kept his soft hand in place and ignored the harsh glare.

He thought for a moment. Hashirama loved children but he wasn't a father himself. Any advice he could give his friend would most likely be useless. That tiny girl had guts like her mother but was born in an unfortunate circumstance. Late last night while Hashirama was visiting his bride-to-be at the small pound inside the courtyard of the Senju compound. She had mentioned something about wishing she had something to do during the day when she wasn't planning the wedding. Mito always expressed that she loved children and that back at her home she loved to babysit her friend's children. It was very clear that Mito didn't like Madara, she had made that clear to him the first night they met. But she cooed over his children when she saw them at the Hokage inauguration. To Hashirama's knowledge she had never personally met any of them.

To Hashirama's surprise last night Mito expressed wanting to help Madara with an ongoing problem she knew he had. Since all Madara's sons were away during the day Hashirama knew Madara struggled to find a babysitter for Ayla. She bounced back and forth between being watched over by a woman in the Clan or one of the Uchiha elders. Last night Mito explained to Hashirama that she felt it was important that the little girl had a stable keeper during the day so she didn't start to feel unwanted. She also explained that she thought it might be good for the little girl to have a strong female presence in her life since she didn't have one growing up in a house full of males. Much of this had gone over the long haired Senju's head or confused him greatly. His bride didn't like Madara so it confused him why she would want to do him that favor. He hoped that it was a sign of her trying to offer peace between the two. Madara wasn't going anywhere from Hashirama's life. If the two continued to dislike each other as they have it would make for even more uncomfortable moments later in the future.

Hesitantly, Hashirama decided to throw out this idea. "Well...Perhaps she's pushing herself to hard because she sees her brothers doing it so often. Or that others are trying to compare her to them...Maybe if someone outside the Uchiha Clan watched her...A motherly female presence that she's lacking who can understand her complicated feelings..." Blood was rising in Hashirama's cheeks. He knew what he was saying made little sense.

Madara's eyes narrowed. His body still ridged from where Hashirama's hand lay on his thigh. The Senju's hand was warm through the fabric of his black pants. His stomach was turning without his permission. "What are you babbling about, Senju?" He growled.

Hashirama swallowed hard. "My dear-" he forced himself not to shutter at the word. Kokoa had insisted that Hashirama started to refer to Mito as 'my dear'. Tobirama had even laughed at this notion. But the Senju women had seemed insulted by his disagreement. Madara rolled his eyes in annoyance of the phrase that Hashirama practiced too often around him to try to be comfortable in saying it. "My dear Mito..." Hashirama started again slowly. His cheeks were burning now. "Wants to know if you will accept her and allow her to watch Ayla during the day..."

Madara jerked his leg from Hashirama's grip and shot up. He cursed under his breath in disgust. "No! Why would I let your bride watch my daughter? I just told you, Ayla is ill! She needs to be close to the healers in case something happens!"

Hashirama stood, lifting his hands in peace. "Once Ayla is better, Madara! You know she will pull through in a few days! Besides the village hospital is closer to the Senju compound anyway! Ayla will be close to medical attention if she needs it! Mito-chan is not a ninja. So maybe some time away from all the training and some time with a strong female presence would be good for Ayla. Maybe it would settle her mind from those types of negative thoughts."

Madara shook his head in outrage. There was no way he would allow someone he barely knew to watch one of his children. Last night he had to apologize several times to Izumi's mother for Ayla flashing her sharingan. She was a skittish woman and the sight had frightened her. He knew that Ayla didn't mean any harm by it, she just couldn't control it. Finally after some convincing Izumi's mother agreed to continue watching his daughter during the day. But only once she was in better health.

Today Madara had gotten lucky by the youngest clan elder agreeing to watch Ayla. He had feared he was going to have to ask Minami. The Uchiha Clan leader had been avoiding the old woman for a few weeks now. Like the rest of the Clan, she was growing restless waiting for Madara to make a decision. She didn't care whether or not he told the Clan the truth but she wanted to know. A few months ago she had brought him several scrolls containing information about the nine- tailed fox and on sealing jutsu's. Madara and Izuna had been studying these scrolls ever since. The older brother was fairly sure that once extracted, he could summon the nine- tails to his control. However in order for him to do so, he needed to know the seal that contained the beast.

Mito had the same Strength of a Hundred seal that Sakura had. But he doubted that was the seal that contained the beast. The seal contained enormous power. Once released Sakura could put up a fight that Madara had to exert a lot of chakra to combat. That power was nowhere near the nine-tails chakra. There had to be another seal on that woman.

Hashirama took a careful step near his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. As much as Madara hated to admit it, the touch was the only thing that calmed his racing thoughts. The touch was soft and calming, it sent warmth through his body. Madara looked up at him with dark eyes. Hashirama's face was bright and he had a soft smile on his lips. "Would it really be that bad? You know she will be safe, Madara. Nothing bad would happen to your little one."

Finally Madara sighed heavily. He didn't want to put his daughter in the middle of this. But this way, Madara could get closer to Mito Uzumaki. He could finally figure out the seal containing the beast within her. "Fine." He growled through gritted teeth. His dark eyes looked away in embarrassment. "Thank her for her offer. I appreciate the help."

Hashirama chuckled deeply. "Thank you, my friend. Mito-chan will be excited to hear that. She thinks Ayla is so cute. Now when she gets back from visiting her father next week, she'll have something else to do other than wedding planning."

Madara just grunted in response.

He released his hand and stretched his long limbs. "Now can we please go for a walk to the Academy? Tobirama is teaching there today! I want to see what he's teaching the young ones."

Madara rolled his eyes at the silly man. He pointed back at Hashirama's desk that was full of unanswered messages. "Not until you finish all of that."

Hashirama whined like a child tossing his head back. That long silky hair flowed down his back. Madara rolled his eyes again and chuckled. "I will help you."

"Thank you! And then we can go for a walk, right?" Exactly like a child Hashirama smiled brightly as he got what he wanted. He threw his long arms around his Uchiha friend. The move was risky, he knew. He was prepared for Madara to swing at any moment. It just felt so good to feel his warmth again.

Madara stiffened and grunted in response. Hashirama thick limbs were nearly crushing him. But to his annoyance, it made his heart skip a beat. He placed his hands on the Senju's broad chest and pushed him away. "Yes. Now get to work!"

* * *

Sasuke leaned against a pile of stacked pillows in the corner of the children's bedroom. Ayla laid snuggled up beside him, her head laying on his narrow chest. The young dark haired boy held a small book in his hands and he was reading it out loud to his younger sister. It was part of a homework assignment they had been given in class today. After he finished the book, Sasuke dreaded the report he had to write on it. So he didn't mind when his little sister crawled up beside him. It gave him more of a reason to take his time reading. Ayla was heavily swaddled in blankets and her little eyes were only slightly opened. The far wall of the room was lined with large windows. Sasuke had pulled the screen blinds up to allow natural light. Ayla's hazy gaze stared out the windows as she listened to him read the book. She had wanted to see outside all day but the kind, youngest healer had insisted that she rest in darkness. But the dim room had only made Ayla feel worse, she liked the bright light that shined in now.

Itachi had come home early from training to relieve the healer sister from her duties. From the kitchen where he sat doing his own studies, he could hear Sasuke's soft voice floating from the bedroom. It made him smile softly. He had been so focused on listening to the little ones in the far room that he had only faintly heard the visitors that were now entering the yard. Itachi darkened as he watched 3 Uchiha men approach from the tree line. He was used to the men following him from the ANBU training grounds. But this was Madara's home. They were crossing a line now.

Quietly he stood and moved out the open sliding door that lead to the kitchen. He slid it closed silently behind him. The young shinobi glared at the Clansmen as they walked into the center of the courtyard. "Father wouldn't appreciate you all stopping by unannounced."

The male in the center with dark long hair raised an eyebrow. "Is your Father home?"

Itachi shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "No. Now you must go. The young ones are trying to do homework."

"You may be the Clan leader's kid but you better remember you are talking to your elders, brat-" a short haired man growled, taking a step forward, his fists shaking.

Slowly Itachi bowed his head apologetically. He didn't mean the apology whatsoever. The young shinobi was sick and tired of the Clan following him, demanding answers that he didn't have. Shisui had always been close for when these adults cornered him. He wouldn't back down no matter what they told him. They were Shisui's elders too but he disagreed on the way they conducted their business. Itachi's heart was kinder. He didn't like playing the bad guy. It made him uncomfortable to disrespect his Clan's members like this. However lately they haven't shown him any respect at all. Why should he show respect to them?

"There has to be something you can tell us, Itachi!" The center man hissed again, ignoring the boy's apology. "It's been months since the last Clan meeting! What are you hiding?"

"Sasuke..." Ayla whimpered pitifully. She wiggled under her blankets. Her chest was painfully tight. Those men outside were hissing darkly. The sound was muffled through the glass window but it only made the sound, sound more frightening. Itachi's soft voice as he replied to these men could hardly be heard from the window. It only sounded like a faint hum.

Sasuke blinked and looked down from his book. He followed Ayla's gaze to the yard and he gasped. Carefully he shifted Ayla onto the stack of pillows, dropping the book to the floor. In a flash he was on his feet and running down the hall to the kitchen. The small pink haired girl wiggled free from her tight blankets and followed down the hall. She was extremely weak, her legs shook and she had to hold onto the wall for support.

Finally she fell to her knees besides Sasuke at the sliding door. Her big dark eyes were wide as she looked up at him. He pressed a finger to her lips to keep her silent. Slowly he pulled the screen door open to a slight crack and peeked out.

"You all should be at work. Police Chief Izuna would not appreciate you all slacking off on your duties." Itachi was saying lowly from the wooden deck.

The angry short haired man glowered at the boy. "Shut up! Who are you to give us orders! Just because your apart of the ANBU, doesn't mean you're any better than the rest of us!"

The long haired Uchiha raised his hand to silence his companion. "We only want answers, Itachi."

"Father has called a Clan meeting for in a few days. He will answer any questions you have then! Now, please if you would kindly leave... The little ones are watching." Once he said it, Itachi wished he hadn't.

With an evil smirk, the frustrated man's eyes narrowed in on the small crack in the screen door behind Itachi. Before his partners could stop him, his hand flashed. In the same split second Itachi's own hand moved.

Sasuke gasped and Ayla shrieked at the loud clang of metal outside. There was a faint thump and once Sasuke dared to peek outside again his eyes grew at the shining kunai, sticking out of the wooden deck just inches away from the doorframe. He looked up and Itachi was now crouched over the spot where his brother and sister were huddled. His back was turned to the door but when he spoke next his voice was dark. Frightening. Neither of the younger siblings had ever heard Itachi sound like that.

"You'll regret that. Get out of here. Now!" He shouted.

In the yard the men stiffened taking in the young shinobi's advanced eyes. Cursing under their breath, two of the Clansmen grabbed their hot- headed partner. They half dragged the still steaming man out of the yard. The men only dared to look back at those red eyes.

Once they disappeared back into the thick trees that concealed the home, Itachi stood. His eyes fading back before he turned to his siblings. He could see their eyes peeking up at him from the crack in the door. Once he pulled open the sliding door he could see his brother and sister's wide eyes. Ayla stayed sitting on the floor, her breathing slightly labored and her small frame racking with chills.

Sasuke stood straight quickly, balling up his fists. "Big brother! Who was that! What did they want! Why did they attack you?" He shouted trying to sound tough. But his voice wavered.

Itachi just smiled sadly down at his youngest siblings. He poked Sasuke in the forehead with two slender fingers. "Don't worry about them, Sasuke...Their gone now. Father will deal with them later."

"They could have hurt you, aniki..." Ayla whimpered a tear rolling down her pale cheek. Her nightgown straps were falling off her thin shoulders. She looked so small and fragile right now that it made Itachi frown. She was thin and boney. Her round cheeks were slightly sunken in. This spell of illness was really taking a toll on her. She hadn't been able to eat or even keep water down. He bent down to a knee and gathered the tiny girl in his arms. Weakly her little arms wrapped around her big brother's neck. Itachi reached down to let his fingers tangle in Sasuke's messy hair softly. He led them back down the hall.

"There, there," he mused gently to his young siblings. "Don't worry about it. Sasuke, finish reading your book to Ayla and me, please. Then you need to work on your report."

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

 **Thank you for reading! please review and let me know whatcha think!**

 **next chapter hopefully soon...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the wait, guys! Moving is super stressful. Also this chapter was kinda hard. I'm trying to speed things along so I sorta just rushed through this one. unfortunately i'm not crazy about it but oh well. just trying to get to point B.**

 **I threw in a little Sakura/ Madara flashback that I had written cause I thought it was kinda cute.**

 **Please read and review! let me know whatcha think! any suggestions or ideas! feedback keeps me going!**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

* * *

Itachi had to bribe Sasuke with training time to keep him quiet about what happened that afternoon. But the little black haired boy squirmed the entire duration of dinner. Father's eyes watched him the entire time. Of course, he knew something was up but no matter how much Sasuke sweat, he didn't crack. Itachi was grateful that his little brother was able to keep it together. He knew how hard it was to keep secrets from the others. Father chose not to pursue the problem. He already had enough to think about tonight. Shisui on the other hand, didn't let it go. The oldest brother could read both brothers like an open book. Shisui knew he wouldn't get any useful information from Sasuke. Whatever happened he probably didn't understand. But Itachi's worried expression told him most of what he needed to know.

The second born son could feel his older brother's eyes on him all throughout dinner. He avoided meeting his eye listening to Obito talk about his important mission coming up. Itachi was proud of Obito. He was still a brat at times but he had grown up a lot in the past few months. With his excitement, Obito couldn't feel the hidden tension of the secret from the rest of his family. Once dinner was finished, Itachi avoided Shisui. He cooked dinner so it was the other's job to do the dishes. Itachi hid in the bedroom tending to Ayla.

Ayla was asleep most of the rest of the afternoon and night. Her fever had spiked again and when she was awake she was too dazed to talk about earlier. She was able to stay awake long enough so that Father was able to give her a lukewarm bath to regulate her body temperature. Then dress her in a new nightgown and wrap her in thin blankets, trying to prevent overheating with her already high temperature.

After that was done, Father continued his own nightly routine as if nothing were wrong. He reviewed Sasuke's homework for any errors and then shooed the youngest two boys off to bed. Father told both Shisui and Itachi to wait for him in his study while the others went to bed. Obito knew better than to pout about something like that but as he and Sasuke quietly crawled into bed so to not wake Ayla. He couldn't help but stare at the door as his brother's moved down the hall. Whatever Father summoned them for had to have been about business. Unlike Obito or Sasuke, big brothers were hardly ever in trouble so Obito knew Father didn't summon them for a punishment. He tried not to think about it too much. Father and big brothers had been showing him more respect recently.

As he lay in the darkness he could hear Sasuke tossing and turning across the room. Obito raised an eyebrow and rolled to his side to face his little brother across the room. "What's up with you?" He hissed.

"Nothing..." Sasuke mumbled as he shifted onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.

"You're acting weird."

"No, I'm not!"

Obito threw his extra pillow at him. "Yes, you are!"

Sasuke whined. "Obito, shhh! You're going to wake up Ayla and Father will punish us!"

Obito bit his tongue and glanced over to Ayla's mat besides Shisui's. She was still sound asleep. Her breathing had evened out after her bath. Sasuke sighed and quietly crawled out of his bed. He grabbed his pillow and tiptoed across the room to Obito's mat. Obito scooted over and opened his blanket allowing his little brother to wiggle in beside him. They both lay on their sides looking at each other. Sasuke chewed on his lip deep in thought. He didn't understand what had gone on earlier that afternoon. Those men were a part of the Uchiha Clan but they spoke to Itachi like he was their enemy. He had never done anything wrong as far as Sasuke knew. Itachi didn't seek out friends and he had no ambition to want to become popular. But his older brother was always kind and polite to everyone he met. That's what made people like him. Lately Itachi had been different. He was colder than usual to his siblings. Shisui had been acting the same way. Both older brothers tended to their chores and their siblings like they were told. But they never had time to train or do anything else.

Ayla had been different too. His little sister was usually always bubbly and full of energy like Mama had been. But lately she had been exhausted and acting depressed. Sasuke had wondered if it was a reflection of the others emotions. No one was particularly depressed. Obito had been in a better mood than ever since making genin. Father was still stressed out between his job as the Hokage's right hand and taking care of the Clan so he acted no differently than he had during the construction of the village. Ayla hardly wanted to be around Sasuke or Obito anymore. She didn't want to train with them or play with them. Whenever she was extremely upset she would hide in Father's room. Or Shisui would take her on a long walk and when they returned she would be asleep on his back. These behaviors were so out of character of his siblings.

It wasn't just his siblings acting weird. Adults within the Uchiha Clan were acting weird as well. Several of Sasuke's friends had told them that their parents were attending meetings outside of Clan meetings. That their parents were frustrated and didn't like how things stood between the Uchiha and the rest of the Leaf.

Uncle was now the Police Chief but he never seemed happy with the position. He came home fusterated often and he would lock himself in his room. Uncle rarely even came out and had dinner with the rest of the family anymore. He was constantly leaving with other men from the Clan. Sasuke looked up to his Uncle and wanted to be the police chief just like him one day. He was honored that the Uchiha crest was in the center of the police insignia. Yet Uncle repeatedly told Sasuke not to join the force like he and Shisui. Sasuke didn't understand why.

Sasuke's stomach turned and he turned to lay on his back. He didn't want to express these feelings and Itachi had made him swear not to tell about this afternoon. Obito shouldn't have to worry about these things anyway. He had an important mission coming up. Besides he would probably tease him for being so worried over what was probably nothing.

"Do you still hate the village, Obito?" Sasuke finally asked softly. He remembered all that time ago when Obito complained about the village.

Obito looked at his little brother in the dim moonlight and chewed the inside of his cheek. "Father still hardly has time for us," he said slowly, thinking about it. "But I understand why he's so busy now. It's a Hokage's job to protect this village. As the Hokage's right hand he has a lot of responsibilities to take care of...I'm just a genin but I will protect my comrades and this village even if it costs me my life. I promised Ayla when we first started the Academy that I would become the next Hokage and I plan on keeping that promise. I will surpass Father. I will become the next Uchiha Clan Leader. I will always make time for my family. And I will become Hokage."

Sasuke looked at his brother, listening to his determination. It made him smile to hear his passion. He was surprised that Obito's outlook on the village had changed so much while everyone else's seemed to be the opposite. Maybe they would come around just like Obito did. Sasuke loved his family, he loved his Clan and he loved this village. He didn't want anything to ever change.

* * *

Uncle was waiting in Father's study for the older boys when they entered. He sat with an open scroll in his lap. None of them said a word as Shisui and Itachi settled themselves on their knees in front of him waiting for Father to come. Itachi knew he couldn't avoid Father and Shisui all night. His hands started to shake but his face stayed calm and collected. Shisui could see how anxious he was. He felt bad for his brother. This had to stop. All of this secrecy and hatred had to stop. The only way it was going to stop was if Shisui stood his ground. He knew it was hard for Itachi but he needed Itachi to stay strong and stand his ground too. They couldn't do it alone but hopefully together they will get more on their side.

Father entered his study silently and sat beside Izuna. He crossed his arms over his chest, his dark eyes on Itachi. "Well? What has both you and Sasuke so on edge tonight, Itachi?"

Itachi looked down at his hands on his knees. He balled them into fists to stop the trembling. "The Clan wants to take action, Father...They have been following me from the training grounds asking what's going on inside the Leaf...But today three of them came to the house... Their getting restless and irritable. Sasuke and Ayla had been reading in the bedroom but they heard the commotion. When I tried to explain to the men that there were children...One attacked. If I hadn't blocked his kunai, Sasuke would have been hit..."

Shisui gritted his teeth.

Father's face didn't dare betray his emotions. His face stayed hard and unreadable.

Izuna raised an eyebrow lowering the scroll in his hands. "Who were they?" He growled.

Itachi shook his head, his head still low. "They are the squad captains in the force, Uncle."

"Uncle! I told you that they've been sneaking off! Today they attacked children! This has to stop! You have to do something!" Shisui shouted outraged. He had been telling Uncle Izuna for months now that those three had been sneaking off to harass Itachi. It was Shisui's job to keep Uncle and the leaders within the Police Force in line. More importantly it was just job as the oldest brother to protect his siblings.

"Shisui..." Madara growled in a low warning.

"Watch it-" Izuna grumbled at the same time. Both adults glared at the teen. He was a strong, skilled shinobi. But they were his elders, his superiors. Madara didn't tolerate disrespect in his home. Everything ran orderly as long as he was in control.

Shisui forced himself to swallow his words. He shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"Father..." Itachi said softly. "The ANBU have been talking as well... Is there something you haven't told the Clan?"

"Talking about what?" Izuna glanced to his older brother.

Madara folded his arms over his chest. Itachi stiffened slightly realizing that the rumors spreading around the ANBU may have actually been real. What more was Father hiding? Was there really secrets none of them knew about? Lord Hokage put the village, its people and its shinobi above all else. If there really was danger coming, Itachi believed that if Lord Hashirama didn't want to scare they village by telling them. He would have at least informed the ANBU on what was happening or even informing the jounin teams like Shisui's.

Finally Madara shook his head. "There is nothing that should be a concern as of yet." He said, truthfully. "We received letters announcing the creation of new villages. Right now, there is no reason to suspect an invasion from them. So far, they sound peaceful. But expect that ANBU patrols and security will become tighter to watch any movement...As for the Clan-" he shot a glare at Izuna. "Those men are under your direct supervision, Izuna. You're lacking discipline in the force if they are able to wonder off and do what they want. If they had hurt any of my children...I would make sure you paid along with them..."

The younger brother stiffened and glared at his older brother. Itachi lowered his head, he and Shisui exchanging looks. "My nephews and niece are as important to me as they are to you, brother... I will make sure those three are dealt with properly...The Clan wants to take action. During this week's meeting we must discuss strategy. If these other villages invade, this village will have no problem in sacrificing the Uchiha first-"

"Uncle, Lord Hokage wouldn't do-" Itachi started.

"Itachi! Don't interrupt me! Shisui has been overstepping his boundaries lately, don't you start too!" That was the first time Uncle Izuna had ever shouted at Itachi. His black eyes burned into the long haired boy. Itachi was a naturally kind and quiet child. It made him uncomfortable to disrespect his Father or Uncle. Shisui was louder and felt passionately. In a way, Shisui was very much like Obito. He just knew how to control his tongue better.

Uncle hadn't been the same lately since the announcement of Hashirama Senju as Hokage. Izuna used to be so carefree and playful, like a big kid. Since being named Police Chief, Izuna took a lot of abuse from the village creating this new mood. The entire Clan had been so restless with their positions within the village. It was harder for them, which was true. The Clan was furthest away from the main marketplace, furthest away from the Academy or the hospital. Uchiha didn't have many medics other than the three sisters. So when there was an emergency it was harder to get immediate medical treatment. They were being mistreated. The village wasn't meant to be like this.

"Well, older brother? How much longer do you need to pretend to be friends with the Senju? Have you figured out that woman's seal yet? We must tell the Clan that we have a weapon. It will give them hope and prepare them for battle."

Pretend to be friends, Madara wished that was a true statement. If he were just acting the part of Hashirama's right hand then all of this would have been so much easier. Though he wasn't trusted within the Leaf, Madara took his position seriously. He wanted to succeed. For some reason spending everyday around Hashirama, no matter how often it felt like babysitting, Madara felt calmer. It often reminded him of being around Sakura. Just Hashirama's presence made even the most stressful situations slow down and Madara was able to handle business with a clear mind. He knew the Clan was anxious, he knew Izuna was fed up with the way he had been getting treated. That didn't excuse the Clan's actions today or the fact that Izuna had some knowledge that his subordinates had been sneaking off.

"Summoning the 9tails will be simple for me once I unlock that woman's seal. Obito's mission to escort that woman back home is perfect for us. Uzumaki's are a relatively peaceful clan. Their secrets will not be so heavily guarded. Perfect for Obito to bring back the information we need. Upon their arrival home, that woman has offered to watch Ayla during the day. We will gain her trust through that."

At that, Shisui shot up, his fists tightly clenched. "Father! You're going to drag Obito and Ayla into the Clan's dirty business! This is wrong! As the Clan's leader, you can't do this! They are kids!"

Madara looked up at this oldest son, both their eyes the same advanced pattern and color. Shisui wasn't going to back down to his Father. In a fight the teen would lose but he would give his Father a fight for his money. Though Madara strived for order and respect in his home, he was proud of his first born son fighting for his siblings. Madara didn't want to have to drag his young ones into this. He tried to keep them out of his plan as much as possible.

This was all just a preparation for Madara, if he was pushed to his limit. The time he had to find another solution was withering away, along with the Clan's patients. He didn't want to have to declare war on the Leaf. This village was his dream. The village was Hashirama's dream. Madara didn't want to destroy it. The idea of him and Hashirama being enemies again was hard to think about. But Madara made an oath to protect his Clan first. Madara was truly torn.

"Ayla's body cannot tolerate any more training for now, Shisui." Madara's voice was even as he looked up at his son, shaking in anger. "You have also watched her slowly deteriorate in front of us. She's lost weight, she couldn't afford to lose. She's weaker now than she was before. Mito Uzumaki has asked to watch her during the day. This will take Ayla's mind off of her training and give her time to rest...Obito was handpicked by that woman to escort her back to the Uzumaki compound. He is a genin now and you are aware that I have opened Clan business to Clan members as young as genin. If the Clan assigns him a mission, Obito will fulfill it."

"The Uzumaki Clan has strict rules over their secrets. If he's caught, Father, he will be marked as a traitor." Shisui growled.

"Do you not trust your brother to complete his task?"

Shisui darkened and didn't respond.

Madara crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I won't talk about this anymore. Once the Clan has made a decision, this plan will go into effect."

* * *

A coup d'etat had become unavoidable.

For the first time in years all the Clan elders attended the meeting. The oldest elder had a wicked grin on her lips the moment the uproar started. Her black eyes gleamed. For someone as old and wise as she was, Shisui and Itachi were surprised at the lust she had for conflict. She had seen more gruesome death than anyone else in the room yet the idea of another war didn't bother her. The middle sister just sat there still and silent, one would have thought she was taking a nap. The youngest sister kept her head low, her long, straight greying hair falling over her face. Occasionally, she shook her head in disagreement. When she looked up her eyes were hard but full of disappointment. Shisui and Itachi felt helpless. The Clan was so obsessed with their pride that they didn't even look at the true vision of the village.

Itachi looked across the sea of Uchiha in the room and his eyes landed on Izumi. She was comforting her mother. This was the first time her mother had ever attended one of the secret meetings before. She was a hysterical mess being a part of this but members of the Clan had convinced her that tonight would be an important night for her to go. Izuna had convinced Madara to open the door to secret meetings to Uchiha as young as genin. Several families in the Clan only had genin as heads of their household and it was important for them to come to these gatherings. As a genin, the door had been open to Izumi for months but she had always stayed at home to tend to her mother. If this was the type of talk that went on during these meetings, Izumi was going to make sure that she and her mother never attended one again. Her mother was on an emotional trip with the excitement around her. No matter how much Izumi suggested they leave adults around them told her mother to stay. Before long they had her going along and agreeing to everything they said.

Izumi's hopeless wide eyes looked up and locked with Itachi's across the room as he looked to her. He and Shisui weren't alone in how they felt. But three teenagers weren't going to change anything. The two locked eyes for a long time and finally all he could do was give her a sad smile. Her dark eyes looked down realizing what he was trying to communicate to her. Softly, she tugged on her mother's thin arm again trying to get her to leave with her. The noise in the room made Izumi's mother uneasy so she finally stood and followed her daughter out of the room.

Family heads and Clan leaders stayed to discuss this matter more. They gathered up in front of Father and Uncle Izuna. Father had his back turned to them. He had no interest in answering anymore of their questions or discussing this any further. So Uncle Izuna spoke to them for him. Other Clan members made their leave, leaving their trust in the others to lead them later. The three that harass Itachi were up there. They kept their distance from Father, giving him anxious glances every once in a while. The short haired man glared at Father's back through one good eye. His other eye was swollen shut and bruised black. Father and Uncle had 'discussed' the incident at Madara's home before the meeting began. Madara wasn't the one who caused the man's black eye. But he didn't stop Izuna from doing it. The man got off easy compared to what Izuna had wanted to do to him. Izuna held his nephews and niece precious to him. If his subordinate had left even the faintest mark on any of those children, Izuna would have killed him without thinking twice about it.

Shisui and Itachi stayed in the back of the room silently. Their sensitive ears picked up on every detail that the adults discussed. The medic sisters also stayed seated where they were. Minami still had that smirk on her face but she waved off anyone who tried to talk to her. She only had eyes for Madara.

Once the final Clan member left the large room, Madara turned to face the remaining Uchiha there. Before Izuna, Minami or any of her sisters could speak, he walked past them. He didn't want to speak to any of them.

His mission of solving the Clan's problem's peacefully had failed. Now he had to prepare himself and his family for war. Once again he was a failure.

* * *

"Where are you going?" A singsong voice called from a tree up above him.

Chills ran down Madara's spine and he froze. Hesitantly he looked up into the thick tree. The branches shook and leaves danced in the wind as they floated to the ground. A flash of pink dropped out of the tree onto a lower branch. Madara's ridged body relaxed and he sighed in annoyance. Sakura giggled, sitting on the limb swinging her legs carelessly in the air.

Her future husband rolled his eyes. "You're going to get hurt up there. Get down before you fall out."

She smiled softly at him. Madara always ordered her around. But she knew it was just a way of trying to show he cared. Even when they were young kids, he's always had a strange and funny way of showing that he cared. To other people he came off harsh and mean. Growing up, Sakura saw around all of that. Even if they were still young, they were only 13, she knew his exact intentions now. "I won't fall. I can infuse chakra just like you." She stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

"Until you get tired. Don't you remember your broken arm you just got over a few weeks ago? I thought you would have learned your lesson to not climb trees."

She waved her hand as if to wave that comment off. "Yeah, yeah, but I'm not tired. I'm just listening to the birds."

Madara put his hands on his hips looking up at her sternly. He was so used to being in charge. Madara had been the middle child when his other siblings were alive. He had two older brothers and two younger brothers. When he was young he learned how to be like his older brothers towards the younger ones. He cared for them, just like his older brothers did to him, and he was stern with them when he needed to be. That's how he showed he cared. Since they learned about their arranged marriage, he had been the same way towards her. He was stern with her, but she knew it was only because he cared.

A few weeks ago, she had fallen out of the tree and broke her arm. Other kids within the Clan still didn't fully accept her as one of them. Even though it had been years since she came to live with them. She spent most of her time training medical ninjutsu under the witch sisters or wandering out here alone listening to the birds. So no one had been around when she had fallen out of the tree. It had hurt so bad that she had fainted for several hours. When she woke up it was dark and late. She could hear people shouting her name from and around the Uchiha compound. They must have thought something happened to her. Sakura was never late arriving home. She was several meters away from the compound. Sakura was so embarrassed she almost didn't want to be found but also her left arm hurt so bad that she could hardly move without sending shockwaves of pain all through her left side. The young girl hadn't had water all day so her mouth was dry. When she tried to shout and get someone's attention it only came out as a horse yelp.

After a long while of waiting, the Clan looking for her was drawing nearer. Sakura kept trying to yell back until finally a dark haired boy tore out of the thick brush. Her heart raced as she looked up at Madara from her spot underneath the tree. His eyes were shinning red. It was frightening. Even though she had been living among the Uchiha since she was 5 years old, the sharingan was still new and strange to her. The sharingan on Madara defiantly frightened her. He had only achieved it months ago and she wasn't used to seeing it on him. Sakura was cradling her left arm with her other hand. Her knees were curled to her chest and shivers of pain and the cold were racking through her body. Madara was breathing heavily having been running through the woods in search for his future wife. As he approached her slowly like approaching a wounded animal, his eyes faded back to black. The whole situation seemed oddly familiar to her just like when her adoptive father found her all those years ago.

Wordlessly, Madara crouched down and gathered Sakura in his arms. He was so strong for his age. His body was warm and his touch gentle, careful not to hurt her already injured arm. She could feel the worry that had taken over him slowly melt into relief as he carried her back to the compound. Sakura had felt so guilty. She never wanted to make Madara feel that way again. He already had so much to worry about, she didn't need to be one of them. She would be his wife one day. It was her duty to stand beside him and watch over him. That's what she was going to do, no matter what.

"Fine," Sakura sighed as Madara raised a thin eyebrow at her. She leapt down gracefully landing on her feet in the soft leaves. Her green eyes looked into his dark ones. "You didn't answer my question. Where are you off too?"

"Nowhere. Just taking a walk." Madara replied shortly.

She narrowed her eyes. "You have been going on a lot of 'walks' recently."

"Is that a bad thing? You should be back at home, cooking or something."

Sakura huffed and stomped her foot. "Madara! Is that how you're going to treat me when we get married too?! Tell me to go home and tend to the house. I'm not some weak woman, you know?! I'm a shinobi too!"

"It's not safe this far outside the district. Enemy shinobi could take you or kill you. So you don't have to go home but you should go back to the compound. I'm sure the witch sisters will teach you something if you're that bored."

"Can't I go on the walk with you?" She asked adjusting the red ribbon that tied her hair back out of her face. Madara had given her that ribbon years ago. Since he gave it to her she wore it every day. Kids quit picking on her for her shaggy hair that covered her face after she started wearing her hair like this.

Madara shook his head, his messy black hair sticking out in every direction. "No."

"Why not? Please?"

Again he shook his head. "No, Sakura. I'm going to go train. I'll come back and we'll take a walk later tonight, okay?"

Knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him, Sakura sighed sadly and nodded. "Fine. Promise to come find me tonight and go walking with me?"

"I promise. Now, please go back. I don't want anything to happen to you out here."

"I'm going, I'm going!" She whined. Madara watched her stomp off into the brush back towards home. He stayed where he was for several minutes until he knew for sure she wasn't following before he took off again toward the river.

"You're late!" Hashirama laughed from the other side of the river. He skipped a stone across the water's surface. It came to a skidding halt on the other shore, clattering to a stop at Madara's feet.

He rolled his eyes and picked it up, skipping it back to the skinny brown haired boy. "Yeah. I had to deal with something first."

"Deal with what?" Hashirama asked curiously. His hand darted out as the rock came back across the water to him. He caught it in the palm of his hand before it could touch the shore.

Madara shrugged. "My fiancé."

The other boy nearly fell over in shock. Fiancé? The two friends had been meeting up with each other for months now and Madara had never mentioned anything to him about a fiancé. Madara was just a few months older than Hashirama, they were only 13. How in the world could the dark haired boy already have a fiancé? For some reason fire burned in Hashirama's core and he was overwhelmed with jealousy. "Fiancé? You're engaged? Since when!"

Again Madara shrugged like it was no big deal. "Since I was a kid. It's an arranged marriage, we've known about it since we were young."

"Why are you acting like this isn't a big deal?!"

"Because it's not. My clan is old fashioned. Plenty of people have had arranged marriages."

Hashirama frowned. In his own family there were plenty of arranged marriages too. The young Senju never liked the idea of them. If he was going to marry why wouldn't he marry out of love? It was cruel to think about forcing two people that don't like each other to marry each other. Hashirama looked down at the stones below his feet.

Across the river Madara looked at him confused. He frowned slightly. Hashirama's fits of depression usually amused him because they were over silly things. But this one was real. Madara shifted uneasily. He didn't like seeing Hashirama this way. "What's the matter?"

Hashirama shook his head, his long brown hair falling over his face like a curtain. "Nothing."

Madara rolled his eyes and in a few bounds leaped across the rushing river. He stood in front of his friends with his hands on his hips. "Come on, spit it out."

Hashirama's heart beat painfully against his chest as he thought about Madara and who ever this girl was. In just a few months Hashirama had grown so attached to his new friend. He enjoyed every moment they were together, every conversation. Even when Madara teased him, he enjoyed that too. The other day when they were laying up on the cliff face, soaking in the sun, when their fingers grazed each other by accident. Madara had pulled his way embarrassed but electric currents had run through Hashirama's veins. Even for a split moment he felt his friend's warmth.

The two didn't even know each other's family names. But Hashirama felt so strongly for Madara, he felt like he knew everything about him. That they had the same dream. The Senju boy could have guessed his friends nights went the same as his did. That Madara went home and tended to his little brother and avoided his father and the other adults because of their negativity. But Hashirama suddenly realized that maybe he didn't know everything about Madara like he thought he did.

Hashirama looked up and his cheeks got hot. His friend's dark eyes were looking at him with concern. "W-what's her name?"

Madara's eyebrows furrowed. "Sakura..."

"Sakura..." Hashirama repeated, slowly. "That's a pretty name..."

"She was adopted. Her adoptive father found her alone in the woods when she was just a toddler. He named her Sakura after her light pink hair. It looks like the color of cherry blossoms at the peak of their bloom."

"Do you like each other?"

Madara looked at Hashirama funny and shrugged, laughing nervously. "I think we just stand each other. We're friends. It's not like we're in love or anything." He paused again. "Why do you want to know?"

"Shouldn't you be in love with someone you're going to marry?"

"Love will come later. Now tell me why you're asking so many questions!" Madara growled annoyed now. He didn't really like talking about his and Sakura's arranged marriage. Sakura was a pretty girl and he enjoyed when they were together. Though he held Sakura precious to him, the whole concept was still strange. He didn't particularly have much interest towards girls yet. To him they were still annoying. Sakura could even be annoying at times.

Hashirama looked away embarrassed, his cheeks burning. "Have you...kissed her yet?"

Madara's own cheeks went hot and his stomach turned. Awkwardly, he shifted. "N-no...I haven't kissed anyone before...Have you?"

That made Hashirama feel a little relieved. He shook his head. "No...I haven't either."

Madara laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Why are you making this such a big deal? It's really nothing to get so worried and upset about. You'll kiss someone eventually."

"Yeah, I guess." Hashirama agreed. He thought about Madara's warm hand and his heart fluttered.

Finally Madara shook off his friend's odd reaction and suggested that they spar. They had to become stronger in order to achieve their goals one day. The two werent going to get anywhere by talking about girls and whether or not they've been kissed. They didn't just have to become stronger so they could achieve their goals and become respected leaders of a dream village one day. But Madara had people that he needed to protect now. With his older brothers gone, it was Madara's job to protect Izuna. The youngest Uchiha was old enough to join in the battle now. He was a hot-headed little boy and he rushed into things. Madara would need to keep a close eye on him. Sakura had begun training as well and joining in battle. She was clever but didn't nearly have the strength as the others had. Madara had to protect her.

For as young as they were both Hashirama and Madara were stronger than most adults. They were almost evenly matched for each other. Hashirama created new jutsu constantly, naming them something long and idiotic which slowed him down. Madara stuck to what he knew and had speed over Hashirama. In training with Hashirama, Madara was unable to train with his sharingan because it would give away his family. Shinobi law prohibited them from sharing each other's last name but it was apparent to both teens. Whatever Clan the other was from, they were bound to be enemies. The two wouldn't stop being friends if they knew of each other's family name. If only their clans understood this concept then there would be no more war.

Training with Hashirama was always hard and challenging. It pushed Madara to his limits but he had never had more fun with training before training with Hashirama. The days they spent together always flew by. Before long the sun had passed the midway point in the sky and was starting to set back behind the mountains. Both boys had to get home to their families soon, they still had responsibilities to take care of.

Hashirama kicked his feet in the clear water as the two sat on a large boulder on the edge of the shore. Madara leaned back enjoying the warm sun. The light breeze wisps around them. They were both slightly exhausted from their sparing match. It had eventually ended in a draw.

"When are you and Sakura getting married?" Hashirama asked softly as he stared down at the clear water.

Madara opened his eyes. "You're still on that? Just let it go. We're not getting married any time soon."

"But don't you think you should practice kissing beforehand? What if she doesn't want to marry you because you're a bad kisser?" The straight haired boy smiled back wickedly at his friend.

Madara darkened and glared at him. "Shut up. I can't be that bad."

Hashirama smirked. "Only one way to find out."

"What are you jabbering about?" Madara's dark eyes narrowed.

"Well..." Hashirama's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. His face burned and he was thankful for the sun causing his cheeks to burn red. The young shinobi was curious. He had never been kissed before either so he may not have been any good himself. But for some reason his friend made him feel ways he had never felt before. He was curious to see what that strange tingling sensation in his belly did when he kissed Madara. Hashirama wanted to feel his best friend's lips on his. It made him jealous to think that maybe one day those lips would be kissing someone else. He wanted to be the first one.

Suddenly nervous, Hashirama scooted closer to his dark haired friend avoiding eye contact with him. Madara stayed where he was but eyeballed him as he acted weird. Before he knew it there was no space in between the two. Hashirama's leg brushed against Madara's and softly he placed a hand over the hand supporting Madara upright on the boulder. His head was still low, his hair covering his face so Madara couldn't see the color in his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Madara grumbled. His own heart rate had sped up and heat was flooding his body. For some reason his stomach was turning as Hashirama touched his hand.

Hashirama looked up shyly. His face moved closer to Madara's, his big brown eyes looking deeply in Madara's black eyes. Madara was frozen. Even if he wanted to try to move, he couldn't.

"Maybe we should practice..." Hashirama whispered.

His face was just centimeters from Madara's. His breath was soft and sweet. A shiver ran down Madara's spine. Before he had time to react, Hashirama's small, soft lips were pressed to his own. Electricity shot through both boy's veins. Hashirama pressed his lips harder against Madara's, almost pleading for more. His other hand lifted to tangle in his black messy hair. Madara's was stunned at first, his lips still against Hashirama's. Before long, he melted under the heat of Hashirama's kiss. His lips parted into a sigh and the other stole the opportunity. Their kiss started slow and hesitant but grew more urgent and deeper as the seconds ticked by. Madara's shaky hand lifted and rested on Hashirama's fiery, round cheek. His cheek was so hot under his touch but the skin was so smooth.

Finally the two pulled away slightly, their faces still just close enough to feel each other's breath. It took several seconds for the two of them to finally catch a satisfying breath. Hashirama's fingers played in the soft tangles of Madara's hair while Madara's thumb ran across his round cheek.

Hashirama smiled widely, flashing his white teeth. "Hey! You're not so bad after all!"

Embarrassed, the Uchiha rolled his eyes. Any retort he wanted to spit back was stuck in his throat. Both their bodies were on fire just by the kiss and being so close. Butterflies fluttered deep in their cores causing their entire bodies to tingle and tremble in excitement. They both wanted more, they needed more.

"Yeah, well, you could use more practice." Madara teased, finally able to make out the words. He grinned, matching Hashirama's toothy smile. Carefully, he leaned closer into his best friend and pressed his eager lips back to his.

* * *

The kiss on the cliff hadn't been as nice as the one they shared as brats. But electric currents and sensations of pleasure still shot through Madara's body no matter how hard he tried to deny it. He didn't want to apologize for punching Hashirama. But he was sorry for doing so. He didn't mean to hurt his friend. At the time he had been acting like a pouty child. It was an automatic instinct to protect himself.

Now here he was. Madara was to lead his Clan back into battle. Not only was he going to hurt members of his Clan he swore an oath to protect. He was also hurting his children. Once again, he would hurt Hashirama.

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

 **lol really not crazy about this chapter but oh well. I'm really trying to not to make Madara the bad guy, he's just so conflicted and misunderstood its hard to write it out that way.**

 **Anyway, Please read and review let me know whatcha think!**


End file.
